It's Okay, I'm Here
by Misdiagnosed
Summary: Deep down, House knows that he loves Cameron. She makes his coffee, answers his mail, gives the most amazing smile; but he’s never had to admit it before. If you can think of a better name, please let me know, I'm all ears!
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** It's Okay, I'm Here

**Author:** Misdiagnosed

**Fandom:** House M.D.

**Genre:** Hurt, Comfort, Romance

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** Mentions of abuse, rape, at times strong language.

**Pairings:** House/Cameron

**Disclaimer:** All main characters belong to Fox. Songs belonging to their respective owners and whatnot. The patients and story are mine and mine alone!

**Summary:** Deep down, House knows that he loves Cameron. She makes his coffee, answers his mail, gives the most amazing smile; but he's never had to admit it before. When his beloved Cameron is hurt by a monster, he allows his feelings to surface. But as she faces new heartache, will he be able to help her?

**Authors Note:** This story was inspired after a chat with a few of my fellow House fan friends, but it doesn't just stop there, some sections of the story are based on my childhood and past life, changed a little in places to fit in with the story of course. I want to thank Lauren and Deena, Deena for the support and encouragement as this story came into play, and Lauren for her help with all my stories so far, especially help reading them over for me!!

**Chapter 1**

"Ok, so .." House picks up his marker, starting to write on the white board that he wiped clean only 10 seconds before, "Symptoms include .."

"Fever"

"Hallucinations"

"Seizures"

"Vomiting"

"Anything else?" House asked, still with his back to the team. As per usual, they were throwing symptoms around left, right and centre to try and find a diagnosis to a patient's illness; so far they had come up with the usual diagnosis – but as always, it was wrong.

"Muscle Weakness?" Wilson stated, as he and Cuddy walked through the door. He crosses his arms while leaning on the newly painted wall and looks at House, while Cuddy takes a vacant seat.

"Mental problems .." Chase muttered under his breath, everyone turned to look at him. Cameron looked confused, Cuddy startled, House even looked amused, he knew what Chase meant.

"Mental problems? Shouldn't he be in up in psych if he's mental?" Wilson questioned after everyone else seemed lost for words. He looked from each member of the team, but got no answer, so he pressed the issue, looking firmly at House who seemed glued on Chase, "Well?"

"He isn't mental" House responded with a look of amusement, "Wombat just thinks he is because he tried to strangle Cameron." With that he turned back to the white board and wrote down muscle weakness while shaking his head, everyone could see he found it funny, which only angered Chase even further. Cameron ignored the issue, continuing on looking through the blue file within her hands, she was used to House by now.

Cuddy looked concerned at Cameron, who looked up sensing someone's eyes on her; she smiled back at her reassuringly, before getting up and making herself another coffee. Which didn't go unnoticed, it was her sixth cup in the last few hours. Foreman looked at her with concern in his eyes, he made a mental note to talk to her later, it had been the 3rd stressful situation she had been in in the last 48 hours and he was beginning to worry that it was taking its toll on the young doctor.

"So Foreman, what do you think? Maybe the patient should look at Cameron's breasts too?" House smirked as Cameron rolled her eyes before taking her seat again.

"I think .." Foreman said slowly, "that you missed off a symptom. No one has taken into account how much weight he has lost lately" he replied placing the file back down on the table as House added the symptom of the board. Like Cameron, he was able to ignore House and his comments, generally they didn't bother him, and today was no different, he was too busy worrying about Cameron to care what House was saying.

"Happy? So what has he got Mr Neurologist?" House enquired, leaning against the white board. Foreman looked thoughtfully at the whiteboard, for what seemed like an eternity, finally, he looked directly at House.

"Acute Disseminated Encephalomyelitis" he said simply. For what seemed like a milli-second, House looked impressed. He turned to the whiteboard and drew a line down the side splitting the symptoms from the rest of the board. He then wrote 'ADE' at the top.

"Anything else?" this time he turned his attention to the rest of the team, who sent illnesses and diseases flowing for House to write down. They all knew, once this had been done, he'd go through them all and dismiss them if he thought they were wrong, knowing him, he'd put them down, but they were used to it, it was normal.

"Angiostrongyliasis" Chase said but Cameron shook her head before putting her mug down on the glass table.

"No, he's vegetarian, he doesn't eat animals, let alone raw ones" Cameron said as House delightfully crossed it out.

"Right" he smiled at Cameron slightly, before he caught sight of Wilson smirking at him. "Anything else?"

"Encephalomyelitis?" Cameron asked, as Wilson nodded in approval.

"It can't be Leukaemia, as we already tested it" Wilson said slowly, almost as if to himself, rather than to the doctors sat infront of him, "but it could be Polyarteritis Nodosa"

"What about Viral Hemorrhagic Fevers?" Cuddy asked. House wrote it down on his board. Finally, he moved back and observed what was written on the board.

"So we have .. Acute Disseminated Encephalomyelitis, Encephalomyelitis, Polyarteritis Nodosa and Viral Hemorrhagic Fevers" House reeled off the list on the board, which was followed by a click, letting everyone know he had finished writing on his board, no longer wanting anymore suggestions for the time being. "But .." he announced slowly, "none of these explains every single symptom." He turned and looked at his team.

He looked at each member of his team in turn, each looked back at him, apart from Cameron. He focused his gaze on her. She had her mug in one hand her elbow resting elegantly on the table top, and seemed to be biting the nails of her free hand. The rest of the team followed his gaze, staring at the youngest duckling. Each wondering what occupied her thoughts, secretly, they were all deeply concerned for her, she was different somehow, but no one could place what had changed for her.

"Cameron .." Foreman said quietly, he wanted to reach out and touch her, but he was afraid it would cause her to drop her scorching coffee all over her lap. At first she didn't register that he had even spoke to her, but her reasons for being so deep in thought became clear at her next word; "Drugs"

"What?" Chase asked, his immediate thought was that she was back on drugs again. After the time when she had taken drugs as a one off, through the possibility of being infected with HIV, he had hoped she hadn't gone back to that, she was a wreck.

"Drugs. All of those," she said pointing at the board, "symptoms except one work with all of the illness' we have listed – except for hallucinations. What if the hallucinations are because of drugs? He could be taking anything; he isn't exactly going to tell us is he?"

"It would have shown in his blood work up" Wilson answered.

"Not if he's been taking the drugs since then. We haven't been around him all the time. We had no reason to be." Cameron replied, the confidence in her answer shone for all to see, once she had an idea, she would look into it as far as possible.

"But how has he been getting them? His parents are there, his father is a police officer" Cuddy asked, a little confused. "besides, he didn't bring a bag with him we would have-" she was interrupted by Cameron's pager.

"He's having respiratory problems" Following this, they all rushed out to the patients room. Their footsteps could be heard down every corridor, as Foreman told other patients, nurses and families to move out of the way for their emergency. House, Cuddy and Wilson stopped outside and watched the others as they got to work on stabilizing the patient. He was still conscious, but he couldn't breathe, his face was white, lips blue and the horror shone in his eyes while his mother sobbed into his father's arms, he grabbed hold of Cameron, for the second time that day, and she pulled back. House watched her reaction intently, wondering if she could cope, he knew she had struggled the past few days, Foreman had told him so, he wondered if this was really the area for her. Chase moved Cameron so the patient had no choice but to let go, but it took alot of effort on Chase's behalf to prize him off of her. The three of them pulled the bed forward and detatched all wires and anything else that was in the way, Cameron took the IV bags off the stand and laid them on the bed next to the patient, Chase, along with the nurses, took the patient straight down to surgery.

Cameron used the phone from the nurse station to alert them to an on-coming patient. Foreman told House about the development, as Cuddy and Wilson listened intently. All three of them walked away, no doubt, for something to eat, it was 9 o'clock at night; this left Cameron and Foreman to tell the family of the latest situation, questions had to be asked.

"What's happened to my son?" the father demanded standing in front of Cameron.

"Please sit down" at first he just stood there, his wife pulled him down at her husband's arm and he eventually sat down, but his posture did not relax. With this, Cameron started to explain the situation. "Your son has a PE, it's a pulmonary embolism, this means that he has a clot that's formed in his lung, and it's not letting any blood travel to the heart and lungs, so they are going to give him an operation to remove it."

"Will Adam be alright?" His mother whispered, tears forming in her eyes.

"We are doing all we can. If you would like to follow the nurse, she will take you down to wait in the waiting area" they nodded slightly before following the nurse down the corridor, with them on their way to wait hours for their son to finish his much needed operation, both Foreman and Cameron got up and walked the opposite way. Cameron sighed.

"Are you alright?" Foreman asked, he looked down at her as she smiled tiredly back at him.

"I'm fine, I'm just tired." She smiled at him, but he wasn't convinced and stopped her in the middle of the corridor. She knew what was coming, he had been looking at her all day, he seemed very protective of her, and she didn't know why - he never used to be. Infact, he was the one who pressed at the fact they were only colleagues and not friends.

"You don't seem fine Cameron. Hell, I wouldn't be. He grabbed you again in there and I saw you freeze up, he tried to strangle you earlier and yesterday another patient held a scalpel to your neck. I don't see how you can be fine" Foreman bluntly told her, looking directly into her eyes, the spark she usually had was gone, now they just looked lost, and empty. He watched as tears formed in her eyes, he knew she would try and hold them back, even though it didn't work most of the time, she hated the fact she was over emotional, she always had been, she moved closer to him and rested her head on his chest, she could hear his heart beat, feel his warmth, she felt safe, she smiled slightly, and he rubbed her back soothingly. Silent tears fell down her face as the days began to catch up with her.

"Oi! You two!" House shouted down the corridor at them, and they jumped apart looking thoroughly guilty at the innocent situation they were in, House looked highly amused and she just shook her head at his childish antics while Foreman rolled his eyes at their boss. She wiped her eyes quickly and they walked back into the conference room after House.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - I'm still not sure on the way I've done this chapter, so it may change at sometime. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, here's the next chapter, but it'll be late next week before I post again as I go into hospital tomorrow for an operation - I will be back though!! If I can get someone to post a chapter in the meantime for me, I will! This chapter is specifically dedicated to Lauren; who is an amazing friend and the only one whose read all the chapters for this story! Lisa; who gave me so much feedback on this story a few weeks ago she made me cry! Deena; while she doesn't like Hameron all that much, she's amazing, I love her and she needs to know how important she is .. and also De, who is just as amazing! :) **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

_It's 10.30 in the morning and Cameron is doing some testing in the labs for another patient when the door opens. _

"Hi Cameron"

"Hi Foreman. House got you doing pointless tests too?" Cameron questioned.

"No, Chase and I are meant to be watching the patient so he doesn't magically wake up and get out of bed to take drugs" Foreman said irritably while Cameron laughed, it was so like House to get them to do something like that. "What about you? Why the pointless tests?"

"I have no idea to be honest" she sighed and put down her glasses and looked at him. "You know what he's like, ask no questions and he'll tell us no lies" Foreman nodded knowingly.

"God, you look crap" he blurted out. Instantly he regretted it, he hadn't meant to say it to her, or so bluntly.

"Thanks, now I feel much better" she replied sarcastically, but with a smile regardless, still the sparkle in her eyes had not returned, he knew she was holding back with her feelings. He smiles back apologetically and then leaves the room. She turns back the microscope she has been working under the last hour. A few minutes later, the door opens again.

"Foreman, honestly, I don't need to-" she looks up to find her patient's father stood in the room. "Mr Williams, I'm sorry but, you can't be in here" she tells him, shocked at the fact he is in the room with her. He smiled at her, but it was twisted, something wasn't right. She wanted to shout out for help, but what for? He hadn't done anything to her had he? His smile unnerved her, and so did his eyes, she felt herself shake, her legs instantly turned to jelly and her face drained of all colour. Was it because he was a police officer? She didn't know.

"I need to talk to you" his tone of voice scared her, she didn't like the sound of this, she wondered if his son had died and no one had told her.

Back in Cuddy's office, the sun shone through the windows, the silhouette of Wilson stood out, he was sat across from Cuddy looking totally relaxed, their convocation about Stacy Warner was light and humorous, Stacey called yesterday to tell her that she and her husband Mark, will be back to settle their divorce. A knock at the door made them both look round, it wasn't often that she had someone at her door that early.

"Yes Foreman?" Cuddy looks up at him from her comfortable maroon chair. She was surprised to see him, as was Wilson. They had at least thought House would have let them come in a little later than normal, they had been at the hospital last night later than planned.

"Can I talk to you? It's about Cameron" he shuffled on his feet, she could tell he was uncomfortable being there, intrigued to know why, she pointed to the chair next to Wilson's.

"Of course" she answers with a smile, "Wilson, I'll talk to you later" Wilson slowly gets up to leave but Foreman puts a hand on his arm.

"No, I'd like your input on it too, I know you have been watching her as well" with this, Wilson nodded sat back down. He knew exactly what Foreman meant, he always had had a soft spot for Cameron, he cared about her deeply, he had thought about approaching her often over the last few days.

Foreman stared at his hands, he was messing around with his fingers, he knew what he wanted to say, he just didn't know how to say it. He was just concerned for her well-being. He was doing what friends do. Wilson cleared his throat which told Foreman they were waiting.

"In the last few days, a mad patient has held a knife to her neck and threatened to kill her all because he couldn't see his daughter, she's been strangled by a patient, and then last night she was grabbed by the same patient again. I went and saw her this morning in the lab, she doesn't look like she's slept at all and yesterday I noticed she was really jumpy. I know this sounds silly, but her spark has gone. I'm worried she's not coping, I brought it up with her yesterday and I think if House hadn't called her down the corridor, she'd have broken down. I'm worried about her, she can't go through all that and just be okay, it's not possible!"

"I noticed it too" Wilson admitted, he looked both at Foreman and then Cuddy. "When she made that coffee yesterday her hands were shaking, at first she missed the cup, I watched her the whole time. She had at least what? 8 cups of coffee within 3 hours. She didn't go home until late either, she left just before I did, I watched her out of the window, she kept looking around her, it was as if she was waiting for something to happen."

"Do you think something else has happened to her? That she's not saying?" Foreman asked forgetting that Cuddy was in the room. Wilson could see how concerned for her Foreman was even though he didn't understand why. From what he could remember, Foreman had always expressed how they were not friends.

"I don't know. She's overemotional the majority of the time, Allison always has been. This just seems different" Wilson responded, before turning to Cuddy, "Maybe you could talk to her? She won't talk to me; I have tried to get her to talk about her feelings in the past with no luck. She may open up to another woman."

Cuddy nodded thoughtfully. "I will have a word with her this afternoon" just then, all of their pagers went off. "House"

They all got up and walked towards the stairs. Finally, they entered the office, to see Chase sitting down on a chair staring up at House.

"Lookie what I found Mommy!" House was holding a syringe infront of Cuddy's face. "How much .. do you wanna bet .. this is .. a drug?" he grinned, and she sat down on a chair and stared at him. "Where's Cameron?"

"I don't know, I was wondering that" Wilson commented, but he looked worried, glancing at Foreman and Cuddy before he said anything and House noticed. "I'll page her and see if she answers"

Just before he does however, Cameron opened the door and walked into the well lit room. All of the sudden, there was an uproar of comments from every direction and everyone was on their feet as they looked at her. Foreman looked horrified at the state of her, Chase walked up to her and passed her some tissues which she took with a small smile in his direction. Cuddy quickly looked at Wilson, clearly they both knew this wasn't just Cameron being over emotional, something was very wrong and they needed to find out what. She was visibly shaken, her tear stained face was close to emotionless as she stood there staring into the room, seeing all her friends that she knew, knowing she was safe now she relaxed her shoulders a little.

"Cameron, are you ok?"

"What's happened?"

"Has someone hurt you again?"

Wilson touched her shoulder and she jumped, "Allison, what's wrong?" He could feel her whole body shake under his hand, he wanted to help her, but somehow, he just didn't know how. She smiled weakly at them all and took a deep breath to keep herself calm.

She looked directly at House, for a second she thought he looked worried, maybe even concerned. She shook it off, that was silly, how could someone like House _care_ about her, or anyone for that matter? He didn't know how to, he isolated himself from everyone. She must have been imagining it – hadn't she?

"I'm okay. Is this important or not? I'd like to go and change my top, I spilt my coffee down it" she said, a little embarrassed pointing down to her top, which was no longer cream, but dark brown. Foreman looked confused, she didn't have any coffee in the lab with her, but he wasn't going to question her now, she was upset enough as it was.

"I was just telling Mommy that you were right, it was drugs" he said holding up the syringe. "But now .." he answered, picking up his marker, "we have to work out why he's sick? Drugs caused the hallucinations of course. But what about the rest?"

He got no answer from the rest of his team, so he turned around to see Cameron looking at the floor, while the others looked towards her, they were all concerned about her, even House, in his own way. "Ok, ok, big wow, Cameron's upset, what's new! Can we move on or do we feel the need to stare at her breasts some more?" he said a little irritated. Wilson glares at him, through he isn't surprised at House's reaction. He never really did know how to let out his feelings about her.

Cameron excuses herself from the room and slowly she walks down the corridor the nurses are standing around the station drinking coffee and laughing with each other, apparently a doctor from paediatrics brought a bunch of children down handing out candy to all the nurses, pain shot through Cameron's head, instinctively she put her hand to her head to try and ease the pain, she just wanted to go home and curl up on her bed, she was safe there. Finally she reached the elevator and stopped outside of it. Once it opened, and several people got off, she stepped in and stood near the back, she just wanted to keep herself out of the way, she doesn't want to talk to people right now. Then the doors opened onto the ground floor. She walked out; it was alot busier here than it had been up on the diagnostics department.

"Dr Cameron!" A nurse called to her from the clinic doors.

"Yes?"

"Can you take a look at this patient for me please? Everyone else is busy and she's disturbing all the patients. She's only 5"

Cameron sighed deeply. She wasn't meant to be working in the clinic today, Chase was. "Sure ok." She replied and followed the nurse into exam room one.

"This is Maddie Cary. She's 5 years old and she touched her Mom's hair straighteners. They were on." The nurse informed her before she left the room, closing the door with a snap.

"Let's have a look then shall we" Cameron said kindly to the youngster. She put on some gloves and sat down on the stool in front of the young girl, she smiled encouragingly at her mother, who returned the smile who turned back to her child, stroking her bright blonde hair. The young girl held out her hand for Cameron to look at, she held the child's hand gently from the bottom. "Oh dear, your poor hand. Shall I make it better for you?" the young girl nodded between sobs. Cameron now spoke directly to her mother "They aren't too bad, I'll dress them up for you, and give her something for the pain, she'll have to go to see a doctor in 4 days to have the dressings changed through."

"Ok. Thank you doctor" Cameron smiled before leaving the exam room to ask the nurse for the necessary equipment, but everyone was busy, so she walked over the cupboard and found what she needed, on her way back, she picking up a lolly out of the jar. Cameron walked back into the room to talk to the child.

"Do you like lolly pops?" she asked and the girl nodded. Cameron then handed her the lolly pop. "There you go; you've been such a brave girl already"

"Thank you" she whispered.

She looked again at the small white blisters that settled at the tips of Maddie's fingers, they weren't serious but she had no doubt that at that age, it hurt her. Cameron bandaged up the hand for her, it didn't take long. She gave her some pain relief and told her mother to give her more in 4 hours if she needed it. Then she sent Maddie and her mother on their way. She watched as she walked out with her mother and waved back at her smiling with the lolly pop safely in her mouth.

She walked out of the clinic doors, and then outside the front doors and leaned against the wall with her eyes closed. It had been a bright day, no clouds in the sky, bright sunshine, but despite the nice weather, it was cold and the wind was crisp. It was getting late now however, and the sun was setting nicely, but it was still icy cold. The wall was cold on her back, but she didn't mind, she needed to escape from it all for a while, it was all too much for her, and she couldn't even talk about it. Even if she did, what would she say? And who to? House would just tell her to get over it, as he always did. She looked at her watch, and saw that it was close to 6pm. Where had the time gone to today? She didn't know, it felt like she had done so little, but in actual fact she hadn't stopped.

Little did she know, Foreman, Wilson and Cuddy were watching her from inside, they knew everything was taking its toll on her, but how much more would she take before it got all too much?

"Should we go out there and check she's ok?" Foreman asked.

"No, leave her be for now" Cuddy answered, "If she's still there in 10 minutes _I'll_ go out and check on her."

"Doctor Cuddy, there's a phone call for you" a nurse called to her through the doors.

"I'll take it here" Cuddy replied and picked up the phone. Just then, Mr William's walked past and banged into Cuddy.

"Oh, sorry Doctor" he said apologetically, and walked further towards the door. Wilson watched constantly as he stopped directly in front of Cameron, who opened her eyes and looked fearful.

"Something isn't right" Wilson said. He stood up sharply kept a close eye on her facial expressions, he knew she was frightened.

Outside Cameron began to shake again, it was getting dark and being alone with him petrified her, his look alone scared her. What was she going to do now?

"Wh-wh-what do you wa-want?" she asked shakily.

"I told you earlier," he whispered menacingly, "you go near my son, and you will regret it do you hear"

"I-I-I didn't go ne-near him, I sw-swear" she said, it was barely audible, she was scared of what he might do to her. He was a police officer, he was alot stronger than her, and she knew so.

From the inside, Wilson and Foreman look on as he gets closer to Cameron and she just shakes her head at him.

"What the hell is he doing? Why is she so scared?" Foreman asks

"I don't know, but I'm going to stop it" Wilson walked briskly towards the door, Foreman followed in pursuit, telling the nurse to tell Cuddy they are outside with Cameron when she finishes on the phone.

Wilson pushed the door wide open until it connected with the wall loudly and they both stood there looking at the scene before them, Wilson's heart thumping in his chest as he sees the scene before him, knowing something was wrong. Mr Williams hand was holding tightly onto Cameron's wrist and the other around her throat. He hadn't even heard the door bang, let alone seen them there.

"What are you doing? Do you want me to call security?" he asked threateningly. Mr Williams instantly let her go, and he walked off around the corner into the darkness, but not before getting dangerously close to her and whispering something in her ear. All Wilson and Foreman can do is stand there, as her eyes widen and the fear within her deepens.

Tears seep from her eyes, there is nothing she can do to stop them now, her body collapses under her legs and she fell to the floor covering her face with her hands as sobs wrack her fragile body. Instantly, Wilson and Foreman run forward, one to each side of her, worried sick about their friend and colleague. Wilson puts his hand to her face gently and moves closer to her.

"Cameron, it's okay. It's okay." He reassures her. "You're safe now." She leans herself into him, longing to feel safe somewhere, but it doesn't work, she looks around expecting him to come back and hurt her. Neither of them are used to seeing her like this, none of them are.

"I'll go get Cuddy" Foreman whispers. He runs back into the hospital and spots Cuddy still on the phone. She looks directly at him, and without a word, she puts the phone down on the hook.

"What's happened?" she asks simply, and follows him outside.

"Oh my god! Let's get her to my office" Cuddy announces astonished that she is in this state. Wilson and Foreman stand each side of her, and help her to her feet, her whole body is shaking, from head to toe, but at least she can walk, holding an arm each, Foreman and Wilson guild her into the hospital slowly loosening their grip on her. Suddenly, she crashes to the floor before they can catch her, the cries that erupted from her only seconds before stopped and she doesn't move from where she landed.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Ok! Here it is! The next chapter, sorry if this one has alot of grammar and spelling mistakes, I've checked it, but I am really not with it right now following operation - the next one wont be until Monday if I have the time, because I'm back to hospital tonight! Have fun .. **

**Chapter 3**

For a second, all 3 doctors stood there staring at their friend in surprise, before calling the same instruction.

"Get that gurney over here!"

They approach her on her level and turn her over gently. Her face is white, too white and she's cold, ice cold, gently, Foreman and Wilson lift her up on to the gurney and then onto the bed, and along with Cuddy and 2 nurses, they take her upstairs.

"Foreman! Nice of you to turn up!" House shouts as Foreman enters the conference room, 20 minutes later, looking extremely distracted. Foreman takes a seat without saying anything; he looks not at House, but at the empty seat that is usually filled with Cameron. Foreman places his head in his hands before taking a deep breath and slowly bringing his head up from his hands.

"Are you alright?" Chase asks, looking from Foreman to the seat Cameron occupies. "Where is Cameron anyway?"

"Witherspoon Wing"

"What's she doing there?" Chase asks looking confused, "We don't have another patient do we?"

House looks curiously at Foreman waiting, slightly impatiently, for him to answer. At first, Foreman doesn't answer, he looks thoughtfully at his colleagues, wondering what, if anything, it will mean to them. He knows House will make a comment from it, he does with anything, he doesn't care, especially about her, he just toys with her emotions but Chase .. he just doesn't know.

"No, we don't, she IS the patient" he finally tells them and then looks directly at Chase. "You know how things have been for her lately, strangled by a patient, she's had a knife held to her neck amongst everything else. She was very jumpy yesterday. Didn't you notice?" Chase gave a shrug, but kept silent so that he could carry on, "Well, Mr Williams, you know, Adam's dad, he followed her outside, grabbed her round the neck and wrist, she looked petrified. She just .. collapsed on the floor in tears. I've never seen her so upset. Wilson helped me get her inside, but then she just passed out on the floor. Cuddy is looking after her. I'm worried about her" he admitted before looking down at the floor. Chase looked stunned, unsure on whether to go and see her, or stay where he was. No one spoke until the door opened, instinctively, they looked up, only to see a cane flash out of sight, both Foreman and Chase looked at each other, wondering what reason House had to up and leave like that.

Cuddy and Wilson were stood at the nurses' station, looking into one of the side rooms. Looks of concern filled their faces, both turned to face House as they heard their names being called. Cuddy sighed before looking again to Cameron's sleeping form on the bed in the room. She was still pale, but at least now she was sleeping, curled up in a fetal position you would expect from someone who could no longer cope.

"What's this about Camer-" he stopped in mid sentence as he turned to the room that Cuddy kept her eyes on. He stared at her, she looked more vulnerable now than she ever did. His heart ached, but he tried not to let it show.

"She's exhausted" Cuddy smiled sadly, "She's not slept in days, not eaten, not drank anything but coffee. I didn't realise it had got so bad for her. If she had just .. told us, we could have helped her. We should have noticed, someone should have noticed." She knew he was listening by how he was stood, she knew he cared, even though he pretended not to, it was Cameron after all. "That patient, Adam Williams, he's hurt her twice now, even if not intentional, but his father, he's threatened her and th-"

"He what?" House said threateningly, look of anger burst into his eyes. His knuckles whitened round his cane as he tried to control himself.

Cuddy looked frightened herself at his outburst, "He threatened her, she wouldn't tell me what about. So I gave her something to help her sleep, we're giving her fluids and when she wakes up we'll get her to eat something. But then she needs to go home."

House nodded to show he understood. None of them moved from where they were stood. Cuddy and House fixed on Cameron's exhausted body, while Wilson looked intently at his best-friend, trying to figure out what he thought and how he was feeling.

Cameron walks into the locker room, a yawn takes control over her for a second as she walks towards her locker. She's startled as she notices the small white envelope attached to it, she shakes as she takes it off. Slowly, she sits on the end of the bench and looks at the letter in her hands. There's no name on it, nothing. She turns it over and begins to open it. Pulling the letter out, she recognises the paper as hospital headed paper; she unfolds it, relaxing a little as she knows it's not off him. She begins to read the printed letter, her face relaxes as she smiles.

_Even though you're not feeling your best  
With a little time, good care and rest-  
It won't be long until the happy day  
When you're feeling fine in every way._

She smiled before standing up and opened her locker. She takes out a clean top and puts it on, she needs something other than the clothes she has worn for 3 days on. She wrapped her scarf around her neck and with a big sigh put her coat on. She'd left her back up in the conference room, she knew she'd have to go and get it, but decided to read the letter again. She walked out of the room, the corridors were eerily quiet, but it was always quiet at night, so she wasn't so bothered. She stopped abruptly and looked behind her, for some reason, she felt she was being watched, she shook herself and told her she was imaging things because she was so tired, and following this, she walked on.

Finally, she reached the conference room, House had his TV on, probably watching General Hospital she thought to herself and smiled, no doubt playing with that stupid tennis ball. She didn't expect anyone else to be in the conference room, so she was startled when she noticed Foreman looking through some files.

"Hey" he said when he saw her, automatically going to her, he wrapped his strong arms around her body, he could still feel her shaking, but was glad she was smiling nonetheless.

"Hey" she replied, "What are you doing here?"

"Chase was meant to be working, but had to go somewhere, so I said I would cover for him"

She smiled; he could be nice when he wanted to be. "Ok. I've just come to pick my bag up and then I'm going home. I won't be in tomorrow, so I'll be back Monday."

"Ok" he said as she picked up her bag and put it across her shoulder before turning back him. "Take care of yourself" he said quietly.

"I will" she said before heading for the door, she stopped and turned to him, "Thank you by the way" She needed to let him know that she appreciated what he had done for her lately.

"It's alright, just hurry up and come back, it's going to be hell with him" nodding towards House's office door. She laughed looking at the door before turning and opening the conference door.

"Oh and-" she held back a second as he looked back up at her, "the sugar is in the cupboard on the left hand side if he's forgotten" she smiled and left the room. Foreman couldn't help but shake his head at her, House was right, she cared too much, but in a way, it made her good at her job.

"Oh and Cameron, phone me when you get in, so I know you've got home safely" she nodded towards him and smiled.

Cameron walked down the lengthy corridor, lights dimmed, it looked quiet and peaceful, a hand reached her eyes softly as ran them gently over her eyelids before moving slowly down to beneath her bottom eye lashes. Her fingertips felt cold and soothing on them, all she wanted now was to get home. As she turned a corner, she could hear hurried footsteps behind her, mentally she shook herself; she hears footsteps every day, why should this make her edgy? Although, it was late at night. But it's not as if patients decide not to get sick during the night, it could be anyone. She stopped and turned back, seeing a door close behind her, she smiled and turned to walk again.

"You're just being silly" she spoke aloud, not expecting anyone to be around.

"Are you?" said a deep voice, but before she could turn around, a hand covered her mouth tightly and grabbed her arms behind her back. Instinctively, she kicked back harshly, tried to wriggle free from his strong grasp, and move her mouth from underneath his hand, the hand that smelt like a room full of cigarettes. She tried to scream but nothing came out, she fought, but got nowhere, he was too strong, he was hurting her, "Don't bother, it won't work, you aren't going anywhere" and with that he dragged her into pathology.

He pushed her hard against the wall, she could feel his cold hand slacken on her arms and she tried to wriggle free, but it was no use, before she knew it he had taken off her bag, flinging it on the floor and her coat behind it without much effort, he pressed his lips against hers forcefully as she tried to pull away, with his other hand, she could feel him unbuttoning her shirt, there was nothing she could do, tears fell down her face as he pushed harder and harder. Cameron stood there, frozen to the spot, she hoped that someone would come past and help her, see what he was doing to her, a single tear slowly fell down her delicate face as she began to take in what was happening to her. He peeled her shirt off as she felt his hold slacken; with every ounce of strength she had left she fought against him once again, pushing him hard as he fell over a stool behind him and onto the floor with a growl escaping him. Fear gripped her as she realised she couldn't run to the door, he would undoubtedly get their first. She ran the opposite way as fast as she could breathing heavily hands shaking badly and picked up a stool to knock him unconscious with. She stood still, and as she turned back to where he should be laying on the floor, she couldn't see him or the stool as her eyes searched fearfully. She couldn't even hear him around the room, she wondered if he had left the room, knowing he wouldn't get very far, her heart thumped loudly in her chest and her hands shook with the stool held tightly inside of them, her knuckles white with the grip. She turned round slightly to look to her right and make sure he wasn't hiding there. Suddenly, she heard footsteps behind her, she spun round hastily, eyes wide and hands trembling, she was helpless as he stuck her with the stool, her body fell to the floor in a heap, not stirring at all. Standing over her, he smiled, a cruel heartless smile that would make anyone shudder when they saw it, he turned her diminutive body over to show blood seeping out of her head and down her implausibly ashen face. Her face white and a pained expression still etched on her face, he knelt down on the cold floor and stroked her colourless cheek before whispering in her ear.

"You won't win" he grinned before laying himself down on top of her, running his fingers vehemently through her hair before kissing her on the lips. He reached down, until he got to the hem of her skirt and pulled it up her body grabbing her thighs ruthlessly.

An hour passed before Allison Cameron stirred on the floor, suddenly realising where she was she sat bolt upright and looked around her petrified, she ached everywhere, she looked towards the door and found saw darkness, so she knew she couldn't have been there long. She could smell his scent on her clothes, looking down she saw her skirt ripped, her tights flung off along with her pants, it made her feel sick to her stomach, her eyes prickled with tears as she realised what had happened to her, all she wanted to do was go home. She noticed small patches of blood on the floor, she knew one was from her head, she could feel the blood falling bit by bit down her cheek and then neck. Slowly she tried to pull herself up off the floor, only for dizziness to wash over badly, she grabbed at the closest bin which she then heaved into, she sat herself back down on the floor, tears stung her bottle green eyes and she brought her knees up to her chest wrapping her arms around herself, she sobbed into her knees while rocking back and forward, after a few minutes her sobs subside, body aching and her head throbbing she pulled herself up off the floor and picked up her top, putting it back on and fiddling with the buttons as best she can. Finding her coat and bag, she stuffed her pants into them before she picked them up and covered her body with them before walking out the door.

It didn't take her long to get home, she opened the door and ran inside, she slammed her front door behind her before applying all the locks with her unsteady hands. She backed away from the door dropping her bag on the way before sinking into the corner of her sofa, finally she allowed herself to cry, she found a blanket laid over the sofa and pulled it down to put over herself, to protect herself, every sob she gave caused her pain, her whole body ached, she curled up and stared into space. Her tears began to finally subside as she fell asleep.

Her phone rang, and she jerked awake slightly, her body tense and terror shone in her eyes.

"Hi, you've reached Allison. I'm not here right now, leave me a message and I'll try and get back to you" Beeeeep.

"Hi Cameron, it's .. Foreman. I'm just phoning to see if your home, I hope you are and I hope your ok. Phone me tomorrow just to let me know your ok." Beeeeep.

She didn't move off the sofa, not for the whole night, she didn't want to do anything, she just wanted to be alone .. and safe.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Apologises for the absence of the warning on the last chapter, I thought I'd put it on but obviously not, so I do apologise to those it upset. This chapter is dedicated to someone who helped me through a hellish time and also the amazing lady who we cremated the other day; My Nanna Xx (Thanks to Lauren again, for the help and the inspiration for putting this up here as well) Oh, and sorry this has taken so long to get up, being poorly sucks .. and it shows in my story, that last chapter was awful! I am hoping it's abit better .. but if anyone has any tips, please do shout them out!! I'm not so fantastic with writing**

**I know that some people have thought that this is very Cameron/Foreman, believe it or not, I've never been a fan of Foreman, so the first few chapters he was centred alot showing a closer friendship to her than anything. Anyway .. hope you enjoy this, it's only a short chapter, but I'll place another on tonight ******

**Chapter 4**

It disgusted her. She hated it. She stared at herself in the mirror, her top hid the deep bruises on her neck and on her arms, but she couldn't hide those on her face, the cuts or the bruising. Slowly, she took her hair out of the clip and let it fall elegantly down by the sides of her shoulders. She looked awful and she knew it. The cut to her head was deep, bruising of all shades of blue, purple and green surrounded it, and she knew she wouldn't be able to hide it, even with her hair down. There was bruising under and by her jaw, she didn't remember him giving her them, but she knew he must have.

Sighing, she picked her bag up off the floor and walked towards the door, she took a deep breath before unlocking the door and going outside, the wind was bitter as it brushed against her pale skin but the sky was bright. She had decided she was going back to work today; she needed to, for her own sake. She prayed their patient had gone home; she couldn't deal with Adam or his family, not now, and not ever.

The sun was shining through the blinds of the conference room as she walked in, she was early, no one was around, but if no one had known any better, they could have guessed she hadn't been around. Cups and plates were left by the sink by their owners, all three of them. She found a note on the table;

_Cameron, don't know how to wash cups up, that's your thing. House _

She rolled her eyes before washing them and drying them, placing them back on the side knowing full well when they walked in she would make them coffee anyway. She walked over to the desk and found a load of letters on the table; addressed to House. She picked them up, sorting them into two piles, as if she knew what they were going to be; important mail, and junk. Panic and nerves bubbled away inside of her, she was dreading the moment they all entered, it was always the same. Foreman would come in first and make convocation and ask about any patients, Chase would follow looking like he'd only just got out of bed and still half asleep and then House would waltz in at around 10am announcing that they were lazy and never did any work. Sure enough, that's exactly what happened.

Foreman walked through the doors 20 minutes after she had, and he laid his case down before picking up a blue file on the table, he flicked through it before turning his attention to her. Cameron hadn't been paying attention when he walked in, and it took a good few minutes before she heard him calling her name for the 4th time as she came back to earth from her moment of thoughts.

"Hi" she said very quietly, she lowered her head so her hair covered the bruises and cuts she'd attended to the morning before. It was too late. He'd seen them. As quick as a bullet, he had shot round the table and cupped her face in both his hands, bringing it slowly up to see the state her fragile face was in. Tears shone in her eyes as he looked alarmed at what he saw before him.

"What happened?" he questioned her. Moving her towards a chair not sat too far away, he sat her down before crouching on the floor in front of her; he held her hand and squeezed it reassuringly, letting her know he was there and she was safe from whoever did this to her.

"It was nothing. I-I fell at home" she answered but she knew he wasn't convinced, the door opened suddenly and Cameron jumped while Foreman shot to his feet looking towards the door to see who had just walked in. Chase stopped in his tracks as Foreman looked straight at him. A puzzled look spread across Chase's face as Cameron looked up at him, causing him to gasp loudly putting his hand to his mouth; shocked.

"Are you alright?" he asked, barely audible, he was as shocked as Foreman, unlike Foreman, he didn't move towards her. She nodded, and then she stood up and turned on her heel, walking over to the sink to make them both a drink.

Cameron jumped becoming tense once more, as the door opened, this time with abit more force. It was only 9am, but House, Cuddy and Wilson walked through the door. Cameron relaxed when she heard Wilson talking with them about House's new stylish cane. She walked towards the desk and picked up the mail; opening it one by one she went through it and began to read.

"How are you Allison?" she knew Wilson had asked the question, he's the only one who called her Allison from time to time. Now she could feel 5 pairs of eyes on her, all of those within the room, she stopped what she was doing, she knew she had no choice but to face them all so slowly she turned away from the window to look towards them. Cuddy gasped in the same way Chase did, she took a step forward, as if to approach Cameron, but then stopped. Wilson looked concerned like Foreman had while House looked angry, she'd never seem him that way before, he looked concerned and angry, in a way, and it unnerved her.

"What happened?" this time, it wasn't Wilson that spoke, or Cuddy for that matter, it was House. She looked up and into his eyes, those gorgeous crystal blue eyes that she loved. He even sounded angry, everyone looked at him now, at the expression on his face, but no one said anything. Wilson looked startled at his friend, but Cameron noticed the smile that crept onto Wilson's face.

"Nothing, I fell that's all" she told them all, but none of them looked convinced. To change the subject from her, she picked up the file. "30 year old woman, presented with back pain, fever, sensitivity to light, complaining that she can't see out of one eye and abdominal pain"

They all looked shocked, she was acting as if nothing had happened, she threw each of them a file before sighing and picking up the board pen and heading towards the board. But still, they all just stood there.

The rest of the morning went off without many problems once they had snapped back into the reality of their patient; Andrea. Foreman and Cameron were alone in the room with the patient, they were performing a lumbar puncture.

"I need you to curve your back" Cameron stated to the lady who she saw looking up at her. They smiled at each other before Andrea did as she was asked. Foreman gently stuck the needle into the back of the patient as she gasped in pain as Cameron held her legs to her chest and held her arm firmly to support her.

"Ow" she complained.

"I know it's painful, it'll be over soon."

"I feel sick" before Cameron could do anything about this, Andrea was sick all over her, she heard muttered apologises from Andrea but she brushed them off. Chase took over from her after telling her to go and change her top. She walked out of the patient's room and down to the locker room, on the way she met with House.

"Boring the patients again Cameron?" House smirked, "Well, that's one way to get rid of you" she shot a look at him before continuing on her destination to the lockers. Once she got there, she used her combination to open her locker; the door creaked as she opened it.

"Shit" she said out loud, she picked out the only top she had in there, the top was low-cut, and short sleeved. She sighed, knowing she had no choice but to change into it. She took off the top she had on, which she flung to the side and put on this new top. She looked in the mirror, showing all of the other bruises and cuts she had on her, it made her eyes prick with tears. She didn't know if she could do this, not now. She didn't notice Cuddy stood at the door, until she saw her in the corner of the mirror.

"You didn't get that from falling down anywhere Cameron, please, tell me what happened, maybe I can help" Cuddy told her gently, she cared, Dean of Medicine or not.

Cameron turned and looked directly at Cuddy, she was torn, she wanted to tell her, but she didn't think she could, she didn't know how. It's all too soon for her. "It's nothing" she whispered as she walked past Cuddy. Cuddy sighed watching Cameron walk away; she has a bad feeling about this.

Chase, Wilson and Foreman were sat at the table while House was pacing up and down, the patient doesn't having Meningitis, and while she has a fever, her white count is normal. Cuddy walked in through the door sitting herself down next to Wilson, with her elbows on the table she put her chin in the palms of her hands staring at the table infront of her.

"I knew you loved me Cuddy" House simply states, she looks up at him, and then follows his eyes, leading to her breasts. She rolls her eyes before standing up and pacing, causing House to stop and look at her.

"Someone was sick over Cameron"

"Yeah" Foreman sighed, "our patient .. why?" they all knew what he meant, she wouldn't approach them and announce it normally, so why now?

"She had to change her top, the only one she has is short sleeved and low-cut and-" Cuddy began

"You're worried she looks better than you and I won't be interested anymore" House joked, Cuddy looked annoyed.

"Shut up House" she continued on, "I was stood at the door as she changed-"

"How pervy, I always knew you swung that way"

This time, Cuddy ignored him and carried on "she has bruises and cuts everywhere, finger marks on her neck as well, cuts and all sorts on her, there's one on her arm, and it looks deep. I asked her what happened, of course, she said it doesn't matter but-"

She stopped abruptly as House strolled past her and out of the room, she stood for a few minutes staring at the door, expecting him to walk straight back through it and complain that he was bored of listening to her. He didn't. She looked at Wilson confused, as did the others, he was House's best friend, surely if anyone could explain it, he could.

"He loves her" Wilson said as if it was the easiest thing in the world to believe. They all looked shocked, except Wilson, who smiled slightly.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I want to thank everyone for the support and kind words with this fanfic, it does make me slightly more proud of the fanfic than I was really. This one is dedicated to AllyCameron for her kind words with all my chapters so thank you very much hun! As you can see with this chapter, Foreman is back in it more, but I think that's more for me trying to warm to him again .. hehe!! It does get Hameron-ee I swear!! ******

**Chapter 5**

Smiling at everyone she met, she walked through the clear doors of Plainsboro' hospital, towards the lift at the opposite end of the hospital, pressing the button she stood and looked around her. Patients were sitting in chairs staring into space, visibly cold and poorly, some bleeding from wounds that needed to be treated. The nurses ran round looking flustered as Cuddy could be seen bossing everyone about through the doors of the clinic. Cameron smiled in spite of herself, glad she wasn't doing clinic duty today. She took a deep sigh which she let out slowly, she was dreading walking into the office, she had been in a rush and threw any old top on, she hadn't noticed until she looked at herself through her rear view mirror. She knew there was nothing she could do about it, maybe now was a better time than any to talk.

She walked through the doors of the conference room and put her bag down on the table, she turned slightly, to be faced with Foreman, and she took off her long silky scarf and placed it on the stand along with her hat and coat, then picking up her white coat she smiled at him. He saw the sadness in her eyes as she looked at him, and wondered if she would ever talk about how she got the cuts and bruises that were smothered over her neck and arms. She walked over to the table and picked up the mail that had been left there, she flicked through it all before dismissing it and putting it back down onto the table.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her rubbing her arm gently, but stopped when he saw her wince.

"I'm alright, just tired. I'm not sleeping well I guess" she shrugged off his concern and made herself a cup of coffee. "Want one?" he shook his head as she turned away again. She put the spoon down on the clean counter and sighed heavily looking down towards the floor.

"Cameron?" he spoke gently to her, slowly he got up from the chair and walked over to her. Her face was pale and he could see she was fighting back the tears. "Hey, it's okay" he reached forward to bring her into a hug, but she backed away and ran from the room, no doubt in tears.

Just then Chase walked through the door, looking suspiciously at Foreman who was still stood looking worried and shocked at the sink. "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything" Foreman answered honestly, taking a seat next to Chase at the table. It was full of different files for patients, plates and cups that hadn't been washed or cleaned from the night before. "I asked her how she was, she said she was alright, that she was tired and she said she wasn't sleeping well. She sighed and I knew she was upset, so I walked over to her, she just backed off and ran out the room." Foreman sighed before looking up at Chase.

"How did she .. you know .. look" he hesitated; Foreman knew he was trying to word it right, so he understood.

Foreman tapped his fingers on the table before answering "Awful if I'm honest" Chase looked up from the corner of the table he had pretended to have been fascinated in. "When she took her coat off, I was expecting to see a long-sleeved top hiding everything, but there wasn't one, just a normal blouse, she has finger marks over her neck, loads of bruises everywhere, finger marks around her wrists as well, she has some cuts on her arms and her right shoulder. I wish I knew who did it to her, I'd kick his face in" Foreman answered menacingly hitting the table hard with his fist, making Chase jump.

Cameron looked into the mirror at her tear stained face and sighed, she hated being so emotional, she wished she could talk about it but she didn't know how, who to talk to, she didn't know why she was so frustrated, angry, annoyed yet numb all in one go. She looked down at her hands as she lifted them up from the sink, they shook badly as she grabbed them to stop them shaking before sitting down on the bench behind her. She put her head in her hands and began sobbing into them; she didn't know how much longer she could do this for. She wanted to go home; she wanted to hide from the pain, the nightmares, and the rollercoaster ride she was on. Once she calmed down and her tears subsided, she washed her face with the icy cold water, making her whole body shudder from the feel of it against her skin. With a deep sigh, she walked out of the toilet and onto her patients.

She walked quickly passed Cuddy, Wilson and House who were stood at the nurses' station laughing over something, when they noticed her they stopped and turned to look at her, noticing their gaze, she turned towards them, but she failed to notice the nurse coming towards her, they clashed and she dropped all the files she was carrying. Apologetically, the nurse helped her pick up the files and papers within them that she had dropped. She slammed them down next to House on the surface who looked down at her surprised.

"Bloody files" Cameron muttered under her breath, but House heard her.

"It's not the files fault you couldn't help but look at my good looks" he stated, but she noticed he looked different, even though she couldn't quite place it.

"How are you Cameron? You look tired?" Cuddy asked her quite normally, but Cameron knew that she was slightly different too.

"I'm okay" she answered quietly, but even she didn't seem totally convinced. Suddenly, someone tapped her on the back and she screamed before turning around looking petrified.

"Oh, err, sorry doctor, I didn't mean to scare you. You erm .. dropped your pen" a ganitor said touching her arm as she pulled away.

"Ok, thanks, you can get lost now" House growled taking the pen from the man. He walked off hurriedly and didn't look back. House stared at Cameron who avoided his eyes, "You alright?" she looked up at him, startled that he was interested in how she was.

"Yeah, thanks" and with that she walked away. Sighing, Cameron walked down to the locker room and opened up her own locker. She grabbed the closest empty box that she could find and started piling everything within the locker into the box.

"Cameron? What are you doing?" Cameron jumped; she didn't think anyone had followed her. She turned round to see Cuddy walking into the room slowly, looking desperately worried at the terrified young doctor before her.

"Emptying my locker" She mumbled quietly, before turning back round to finish piling her belongings into the box.

"Why?" Cuddy approaches her touching her arm lightly.

"Not safe"

"What do you mean?" Cuddy asks her, but Cameron didn't answer so she pressed the issue "Allison? What do you mean not safe?"

Cameron stopped and threw the box down on the floor hard before turning to face a startled Cuddy, her body shaking instead out, and tears forming in her eyes again.

"ITS .. NOT .... SAFE!!" Cameron shouted with all the energy she had left in her before she picked up something within the box and walked out of the room.

Cuddy looks towards the door that Cameron just vacated; she needed to find the others, to get them to watch for Cameron. Why wasn't she safe? What had happened to her? She was concerned it had happened in the hospital, but shook her head when she knew it wasn't possible, Cameron wasn't away from another fellow long enough for it to happen, for anything to happen.

She sighed, picking up the box and put it on top of Cameron's locker before shutting it with a snap, she walked to the door, pushing it open, she knew what she had to do, she had to go and find Wilson and House.

Without knocking, Cuddy stormed into House's office, seeing him and Wilson sat chatting over a hot chocolate while flicking marshmallows' at each other, House missed Wilson but hit Cuddy who muttered under her breath at him.

"Ohhh, Mommy, you spoil my fun!!" House whined as she stood in front of him, with her arms folded looking directly at him. She rolled her eyes before sitting down on the only other vacant chair in front of him.

"Alright Lisa, what's up?" Wilson enquired, knowing she would tell them anyway.

"Cameron is cleaning out her locker" she told them looking between the both of them for some kind of reaction or feedback.

"What?!" House looked stunned; he didn't think things where this bad for her. "Why?"

"She told me it's not safe anymore. I don't understand, what isn't safe?" she looked confused while apprehensive.

"Lisa .. what if, what happened to her, happened here?" Wilson asked carefully, knowing what her reaction would be. He was stunned when she nodded at him.

"I was thinking that, but then, she's always with Chase or Foreman, when could anyone hurt her in any way?"

"What about outside?" House mumbled resting his chin on the edge of his cane looking at Cuddy. She knew to him this would just be another puzzle, and not being concerned about a person with feelings, he loved puzzles afterall.

"What?"

"Yeah, maybe she's been hurt while working, but maybe she was hurt outside the hospital, by a mental patient for all we know"

Both House and Cuddy looked towards Wilson who gasped before putting a hand over his mouth; he then looked up "Oh my god .."

"What?" they questioned in unison.

"Adam's father. Mr Williams. Foreman and I had caught him pushing her up against a wall and holding onto her wrist didn't we? What if it's him? Is Adam still a patient?" he looked directly at House

"No, he was discharged this morning"

Before anyone else could say a word, the door to the conference room was thrown open, they all turned to see Cameron walking into the room and over to the table where her bag had been left that morning. House gets up out of his chair as quick as humanly possible and walked through to the conference room while Cuddy and Wilson watched.

"Cameron, what's going on?" House queried.

"Leaving" she stated simply. She pulled on her scarf and her coat and headed for the door, but House stood in front of the door blocking her way. "Get out of my way"

"No"

"Move!" her voice raised

"No" he stated calmly looking directly into her eyes

"Get out of-" she starts pulling at the door handle, clearly distressed "move!"

"No, Allison, tell me what happened" she hits him on the chest with her hands, but he doesn't move. Cuddy and Wilson looked stunned at the use of her first name.

"Get out of my way" tears start falling down her face.

She carries on hitting him time and time again, pulling at the door wishing to get out of the room; she looks up into his eyes pleading with him to let her go.

"Tell me Cameron" his voice small and full of concern for her.

"He raped me!" she yelled, finally letting sobs escape her. "He raped me" the second time was barely audible as she rested her head on his chest, each sob wracked her body as she grabbed hold of his cleanly pressed shirt and cried. He let go of his cane and wrapped his arms around her vulnerable body, squeezing her slightly, before resting his head on hers.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N This chapter is pretty short, so I apologise for that (however, the next few are short, so .. I'll apologise for all that now. Lol) - I'll make it up to you all by putting the next chapter up tomorrow! I'm so nice like that! ;) This chapter is dedicated to Nikki, Lauren C, Sophi, Vicky, Nat and Jo from Uni - whom without I'd have surely given up today! **

****WARNING** Talk of rape in this chapter guys!**

**Chapter 6**

He wanted to tell her it was ok, but it wasn't .. that she was safe, but he couldn't guarantee she was safe there, not until he knew the truth about what and where it happened. For now, all he could do was support her and try and let her get rid of all the feelings built up inside. He looked into his office, where Wilson stood by the door hands across the back of his head and Cuddy sat stunned, tears forming in her own eyes having heard this news.

How could this have happened? How could they have missed it?

The room was dark, someone had drawn all the blinds within the room so that no one could look in on them and see the huddled body curled up in the chair House usually occupied in his own office. Sobs could still be heard from Cameron ever so often, House hadn't left her side since she told him what had happened, he was angry, upset, and desperate to take the pain she felt away, he refused to leave her on her own, he wanted to protect her in every way that he could.

House had laid her in the chair in the corner of his room, she huddled into it crying, but she wouldn't let go of his hand as he moved the stool around to the side of the chair she occupied. He rubbed her back soothingly while holding her hand; he squeezed it reassuringly before he spoke.

"I know you don't want to talk about it," he started off quietly, "but you need to tell me what happened" she turned around and looked at him, she looked awful. Her eyes were red from crying and no doubt from lack of sleep, her skin ashen from the terrifying prospect of having to tell him what happened to her. His eyes showed warmth she'd never seen from him before, concern and worry exploded infront of her as she wondered why he was being so kind and gentle.

"House .."

"Shhhh, I won't let anything happen to you while your here, I promise. I know it's hard, but I need you to tell me what happened, Alison." Her eyes widen as the fear of what had happened and what he was asking her to do hit her she squeezed his hand inconceivably tight. "I'm not going anywhere"

"It all started when Adam came in. Chase, Foreman and I were in the ER, his parents had requested you, so we all went down, all 3 of us. He wasn't breathing well, but eventually we stabilized him and brought him back up to the department. We went in there many times and talked to him," she took a deep breath and tears fell silently down her cheek as he smiled at her reassuringly, "At one time my pager went off while I was in the lab, I came up and he was trying to get out of his bed and he couldn't."

_FLASHBACK_

_Cameron ran into the room to find a nurse trying to coax Adam back into his bed. She pulled the bed out a little and set on pulling a mask over his face to give him oxygen. The room was empty except the nurse who was about to exit to get some sedative. Adam looked up at her, hate shone in his eyes. He grabbed her around the neck; instinctively she tried to prise his hands off with no effect at all._

_Wilson, Cuddy and Foreman walked down the corridor talking about last year's Christmas Party and heard a nurse scream for help as she looked up and into Adam's room. All three of them ran into the room, they looked shocked to see the situation before them. Cuddy rushed to get the sedative out of the draw while Foreman grabbed hold of the man and prized him off Cameron, leaving Wilson to hold onto her as she fell to the floor. _

"_Cameron?" he cupped her face in his hands to look at her, "Are you okay?" she nodded but did not get up off the floor, her breathing very shallow and fast as she tried to take in all the air that she could while Wilson held her close. He watched as Cuddy administered the sedative as Foreman fought to keep the patient still, seconds later, the patient stopped moving and relaxed. _

"_Let's get her out of here" Wilson said to the other two. He picked her up slowly and carried her from the room. _

"I was .. terrified. I couldn't get him off me, and I couldn't shout for help. I was so .. relieved when Foreman and Wilson got him off me. Then later that day, I walked down the corridor with Foreman and Wilson, we were talking about something Chase had done earlier, I can't remember what. All of the sudden this patient came out behind me and grabbed me." She sobbed into House's side as he reassured her in any way that he could, gently making small circles up and down her back to sooth her.

_FLASHB ACK_

_The all laughed at the expensive of Chase. Cameron looked at ease considering what she had suffered earlier on that day. Suddenly, a bang could be heard and they all stood still, turning to the door which had opened out of the blue behind them. The patient looked angry, even confused, he grabbed a scalpel from the open wound kit that lie open near them and grabbed Cameron around the neck with his arm. _

"_Get me my daughter!" he shouted towards the police officer_

"_I can't do that mate, I'm sorry. Let the girl go, it hasn't got anything to do with her" he pleaded. Cameron looked terrified, her skin drained of all colour as she grabbed his hand that held her to him. _

"_GET ME MY DAUGHTER!!" everyone stood still and watched him, wondering how they were going to get out of this one, wondering if Cameron, a much loved doctor, would get out alive. _

"_Hey, let the doc go mate. It's alright, we'll try and help you all we can." a patients father calmly stated. _

"_You don't know what it's like; she tried to take my daughter away from me!"_

"_Yeah I do, someone took my baby away from me too. But I could still see her, it'll be okay, no one can ever take over being a Dad like a real dad can be, you will still be able to see her sometime" but just then someone came up behind them and injected him with something, he froze before falling backwards, taking Cameron with him, who screamed. _

_Foreman ran forward and prized Cameron out of his grasp and held her tight as she cried in his arms. _

"It wasn't his fault, he was mentally ill, but I couldn't get it out of my head. When I went home he was in my head, what he .. he .. could have done if they hadn't stopped him" she held back her tears and got up, she started pacing the room before she carried on. House felt powerless watching his youngest duckling suffer like this. "It just .. it got worse and worse, then Adam tried to strangle me again, and then his father threatened to kill me if I didn't leave his son alone, he said, he said his son had told him I .. I tried to come onto him" she stopped and stared at house, "but I swear House, I swear I didn't" she started sobbing this time as she looked at him, he immediately got up and walked over to her taking her gently in his arms.

"It's okay, it's okay, shhh, I'm here, I know, I know you wouldn't have done it, don't worry, it's okay. Shhh" he rubbed her back soothingly, hoping to calm her down slightly.

"That night-" she carried on unsteadily after she calmed down slightly, "after I collapsed, I came back up to the conference room and got my stuff, I had a chat with Foreman for abit, then I left, I walked down the corridor and I heard footsteps behind me," she stopped and closed her eyes breathing deeply, he squeezed her hand, noting how clammy and how badly she shook in his hand. "he grabbed me from behind and dragged me into pathology, he pinned me up against the wall and took my bag off me, my coat, my clothes, I kicked him away, but .. then he found me, he hit me over the head with the stool. I don't remember anything after that, all I remember is waking up, on my own, I threw up, I went too dizzy, blood was down my face and neck, cuts all over the place bleeding. Everywhere hurt, ached, bled, I just wanted to go home. I got up and left. I locked all my doors and windows, I pulled the phone out and closed all the curtains. My arm was bleeding, I had nothing to stitch it up with-" House pulled her sleeve up to look at the gash on her arm, he unwrapped the bandage she had covered it with, knowing from the red colour of the bandage that it was serious, he picked up some tissues and started dabbing at the spot where blood was coloured over her upper arm, showing a deep gash which looked slightly infected.

"I want .. to do a rape exam" he said in nothing more than a whisper.

She broke down and sobbed into his chest, every sob wracked her body; she cried uncontrollably for over 20 minutes, bit by bit, the sobs slowed and stopped, he knew then, that she was asleep. As carefully as he could, he removed his arms from around her and laid her down on the chair she was sat in, he sat silently watching her sleep for a long time, stroking her cheek and telling her that she was safe in his office. Finally he stood up, kissed her cheek and walked into the conference room where Wilson, Foreman and Cuddy were sat exhausted and worried for Cameron's health and well-being having heard that she had been raped.

"He did it. Mr Williams. I'll kill him" House spat "I want a rape kit done when she wakes up, it's only been 3 days" he announced as Wilson, Foreman and Cuddy sat there in shock. None of them knew what to say, or what to do.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Hmm, I went back on my word! *laughs* I did say I'd post this tomorrow, but it's only a small chapter so I thought I'd give it to you guys now before I go and curl up in my warm quilt with my hot water bottle of a cat! Enjoy! I don't really know if this one should have a warning on it, but it upset me writing it (but yes, it is personal to me), so maybe I should warn you it is a little upsetting, it doesn't include any references to what happened, apart from the rape exam which doesn't feature in this chapter – but .. yeah, Sammie, stop rambling! This chapter is for Jay, who is no longer alive, but he was my House through this x**

**Chapter 7**

"How is she? Really?" Foreman asked in a very quiet voice.

"A fuckin mess! She told me everything, about the strangling from patients, knife holding thing, what Adam's father said to her, then what he DID to her. It was in _this_ hospital Cuddy, pathology!"

"Dear god .." Wilson exclaimed as tears seeped through Cuddy's eyes silently.

A loud scream could be heard echoing through the walls and House turned on his heel and back into his dark office to see Cameron burying her face in her arms sobbing.

"It's ok, I'm here" he whispered into her ear as she clung onto him. Foreman, Wilson and Cuddy watched from the joining door into his office, she sobbed into his chest as Foreman spoke only loud enough for Cuddy and Wilson to hear.

"Someone should have noticed, with all this CCTV, how could anyone miss it?"

"I wish I knew" Cuddy sighed before walking into the room, she sat on the edge of her chair and put her hand gently on Cameron's shaking shoulder, letting her know she is there. "I'm so sorry" she whispered before kissing her lightly on her head. She felt Cameron's hand move across her lap and towards Cuddy, Cuddy took it in her hand unsure of whether Cameron wanted her to or not, she squeezed it slightly, Cuddy gave a sad smile towards her before stroking her hair.

Foreman and Wilson walked slowly into the room, not wishing to invade her personal space, but feeling they would be able to now Cuddy had made the first move. Foreman simply squeezed her shoulder. Wilson slowly leaned down infront of her, putting his hands gently on his knees to steady himself; she gradually turned her head towards him, his heart broke looking at the pain she is in, it was all too visible in her eyes except for anything else "I think .. maybe it's time you went home; we can do the exam tomorrow"

She violently shook her head, so much so Cuddy had to stop her for fear that she would do damage to her neck in some way. "No, no, I can't go back there, I can't, it's not safe there, or here" tears glistened in her eyes once again.

"It's ok, you can come home with me" everyone looked taken aback at the response she received from House, he rubbed her arm gently before getting up. "I'll go and get my stuff and sort out a taxi"

"No, it's ok, I'll drive you both home" Wilson said.

______

Foreman was stood with Chase at the nurses' station, making sure they all knew to leave Cameron alone when she came out of the office. They heard a click of a door as the office door opened and Cameron slowly walked out covered in her coat, supported by Cuddy who held her hand tightly while resting her other arm across her back for extra support, hoping also that it would make her feel slightly more secure.

They walk down the corridor together, and down the stairs, knowing that the lift would be too confining for her and would cause her more stress than she was already under. The corridors were silent, and the clinic was closed so no one was in the entrance for the hospital, Cuddy was grateful for this as it meant getting Cameron to the car was going to be easy, she helped get her into the car before bending down to Cameron's level, "Call me, if you need a chat, we're all here for you, I'm just so sorry it happened" a tear escaped Cameron's eye and silently drifted down her cheek as she reached forward pulling Cuddy into a hug.

"Thank you" was all she could muster as House strolled towards the car and got in next to Cameron as Wilson started the engine. The car pulled away and Cuddy still stood there with Foreman by her side.

"How .." but Cuddy couldn't carry on, she sat staring down into the dark road where Wilson's car had just turned right. Foreman rubbed Cuddy's shoulder before squeezing it.

"I don't know" and with that they both lingered for a while before turning back into the hospital, all they wanted to do now was go home, but neither knew they would get much rest, tomorrow was going to be agonizing, for everyone, especially Cameron.

Wilson parked the car up against the curb directly outside of House's front door. House got out and walked round the car as quick as he could to open the door for Cameron, as she shakily got out, he watched her tense up. "It's alright, you're safe" he looked deep into her eyes, trying to reassure her that it was ok, she nodded before standing up. House handed his keys clumsily to Wilson before guiding her into the front room; he sat her gently on the sofa as she looked round the room.

"I'll be back in a minute, I'm going to go outside and help Wilson bring everything in" her eyes widened with fear as she grabbed his arm, she didn't need to say anything, she knew exactly what she was thinking "scream if you need me, no one can come in, I assure you"

He walked outside to the car where Wilson sat against the bonnet, "Are you sure about this House?" he looked at his friend has he opened the boot to reveal all her bags as well as their own.

"Yes" he nodded "its fine, she's too scared to go home, and who can blame her"

Wilson nodded in agreement but said no more, House picked up his own bag and slung it over his shoulder, he walked towards the door as Wilson collected the other bags from the mucky boot, and he smiled back at his friend as he pulled the boot down and slammed it shut, before following house back into his House. Wilson thought it was strange to see House standing by the door, he looked over his friends shoulder to see Cameron laid down on the sofa curled up in a ball, small sobs escaped her, but he was pretty sure she was asleep. Both men took the bags into the bedroom and placed them in the corner on the floor, Wilson walked back into the room followed by House and stood infront of the sofa where Cameron lay sleeping, they watched her while she slept, wondering how she would ever recover from something so traumatic, her eyes red from crying and skin so pale anyone would have thought she was dead, House reached for the maroon coloured blanket elegantly placed over the chair in the corner of the room, he spread it over Cameron careful not to wake her from her sleep, tenderly he stroked her cold cheek while his friend watched on wondering how much this had actually affected House and what it would mean if anything. House sighed loudly motioning towards the door; they both stepped over the books and magazines that lay sprawled on the floor.

"Tomorrow is going to be .." Wilson seemed lost for words as he stared up into the star-filled sky, it was chilly but he hadn't really noticed until now. He hadn't expected to hear what Cameron was said today, yes, he expected physical assault, but not .. rape.

"Tricky" was all House could muster, Wilson gazed back at his friend, he could see he was struggling, but he didn't think now was the right time to approach him on his feelings for House's youngest duckling.

"Yes. We have to do the examination tomorrow, I .. don't think it's a good idea that erm .. you do it" Wilson said, though he struggled to find the right words.

"I want you to do it Wilson, with Cuddy. There's no one I trust more to look-" he stopped and looked back towards the door, Wilson sensed House had let out a little more than he wanted to. Wilson just nodded.

"I better go, I'll be back to pick you up in the morning, 9.30 sharp" Wilson said before getting into his car and driving away leaving House stood there for a while.

Slowly, he limped back into the house, it was quiet, her sobs had finally subsided as she fell into a sleep, he sat on the edge of the sofa looking at her, a thin strand of hair lay loosely over her eyes so she wiped it away slowly from her delicate face. "I .. love you Cameron" he finally admitted to her before kissing her forehead before standing up and moving to the door frame that split his room from the living room, "I won't ever let anyone hurt you again" and with that he collapsed onto his bed and fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N It will be a while until I can post up the next chapter, I can't explain why, I'm sorry. So enjoy this, and criticize it all you want – I'm not happy with this chapter to be honest, so any help would be great!! This is dedicated to Lauren (again) for everything she has done and said lately, Jen for the support and courage she's always always given me particularly last night and Becca, for being the best cousin in the world - despite what everyone else says! **

****WARNING** Includes comments to rape, as well as other aspects of the rape exam, etc – please bare that in mind. **

**Chapter 8**

Screams pierced his ears as he sat bolt upright trying to get his bearings, all of a sudden, he knew exactly where the sound had come from; Cameron. He launched himself out of bed as swiftly as he could limping into the living room and to the sofa where a Cameron was sat drenched in sweat, he took her in his arms and cradled her until she calmed down, repeating soothing words to her while rubbing her back with a hand.

"Come on" he said and lifted her up off the sofa with both arms, allowing her to stand, as her sobs subsided and she relaxed a little, taking hold of her hand, he took her into his room with him, he laid her down on the bed gently and walked towards the door to leave.

"House" her voice was small but her intention was clear. He moved back into the room and positioned himself next to her on the bed, he heard her sigh but knew her body had relaxed, "thank you" he took hold of her hand and squeezed it, he turned onto his side facing her, her eyes had lost their sparkle and it hurt him to see it, but he knew it might not even come back.

"Anytime" he answered before flopping back onto his back, pulling a blanket over himself, he fell into a deep sleep. There were no more disturbances through the night, and when he woke up in the morning he felt strangely happy, with no idea why.

She was already sat on the sofa staring into space when he got up, her breathing slow and deep, her eyes glistened with tears once again, he had the feeling she had been up for a long time. The cup of coffee in her once again shaking hands confirmed this, it no longer steamed, it hadn't even been touched. He touched her gently on the shoulder, causing her to jump back and spill a little coffee over herself, but she didn't flinch with its touch.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" he said before moving around the edge of the sofa to sit next to her. She smiled slightly before looking back down at her untouched coffee. They sat in silence for what seemed like hours, but eventually she spoke.

"When .. when are we going back .. there?" she asked inaudibly without looking up from her coffee, which she seemed to be so interested in, even though she barely saw it infront of her.

"Wilson is coming to get us at 9.30, you don't have to be on your own, infact, I won't leave you on your own, but .. we do need to do this exam Cameron, I'm sorry" he informed her resting his hand on top of hers, he stroked his finger over her hand without realising it, she sighed and got up walking into the bedroom.

They both got dressed silently, neither had much to say, but ample to think about, they didn't realise how much time has passed them until a knock at the door came, alerting them to the fact Wilson had arrived. House opened the door to his friend who stepped inside, he saw Cameron sitting on the sofa, her face full of sorrow as she stood up, and taking a deep breath she walked towards the men who stood waiting for her. Wilson took her in his arms planting a light kiss on her cheek, her body shook with silent sobs. "We'll get you through this Allison, I promise you we will"

In the end, they all moved to the car, none of them talked to one another, all of them dreading the day that they had ahead of them, sure of the problems they were going to face. Foreman, Chase and Cuddy were outside of the hospital waiting for them, House made sure that they knew to leave her be for the time being as he took her hand and walked her through the doors and into the mayhem that was before them. Children ran around the corridors screaming while parents scolded them for their behaviour, nurses and doctors looked flustered and angry flitting between parents and their families, none of them interested in anything around them in the least.

House accompanied Cameron into the private room that Cuddy had booked for her which was as close to House's office as she could make, only because Wilson had asked her to. He shut the blinds by the windows which let the rays of sunshine enter in, and then he shut the blinds by the clear windows leading onto the corridor. She smiled at him as she sat on the bed, he was being so nice to her, so caring, she didn't know why, and for the time being she didn't care, all she did care about was that he was there. He walked over to her and sat on the stool.

"Cuddy and Wilson are going to do the exam. Then I'm going to come back and sort out these cuts before we send you for a full body scan. Ok?"

"Ok" she answered but he knew she wasn't really listening to him, her eyes were on the chairs in the far corner, he turned to look at them also.

"Want me to get them removed?"

She turned to look at him, and then back at the chairs before nodding, allowing her head to fall onto her chest. He touched her hand gently with his, resting it on top of her own. He moved off the stood and onto the bed next to her, bring her head to his chest, "Let it out, you know you need to, it's ok" he assured her. As if she needed to wait to be asked, tears fell crazily from her eyes as she collapsed with the fear and pain of the last 3 days, he held her as she cried; each sob made his heart ache knowing how much pain she was in. Eventually, she calmed down, but he didn't let go of her, neither did she ask him to, it wasn't until Wilson and Cuddy walked into the room with the equipment they needed for a rape examination that she finally allowed House to lay her down on the bed before he walked out, he didn't want to be here for this.

His office was still as dark as it had been when he left, he hadn't bothered to open any blinds or windows, he just sat at his desk, cane between his legs resting his chin on his hands which lay on his cane. Doctors came and went, asking his opinions, but he just dismissed them. The door opened and Foreman walked in, he looked as tired as Wilson did, knowing he didn't sleep much last night, if he went home at all, he was aware that people were being questioned by the police for any help they could provide. Foreman handed House a coffee without saying a word and he sat down on the chair infront of his untidy desk. Paperclips were sprawled everywhere, while half eaten cookies sat at different points on the table gathering dust. Cameron used to tidy up, now she was hurting all because some bastard had to get his kicks out of raping his girl, he was angry, Foreman could see the anger flaring up inside of him as he watched his boss struggle with his own raw emotions. The door opened with a creak as Wilson walked in, his face said it all, House dropped his head to his hands, Wilson only wished he knew what was going through his friends head.

"Foreman, could you give us a minute? I'll come and find you in abit" Foreman nodded and left the room, leaving House and Wilson alone. Wilson sat on the corner of the desk looking at his friend; he knew that House was struggling with his own emotions, let alone his own guilt. "It's not your fault House"

"If .. I had sent her home when I noticed she was struggling and jumping all the time, he wouldn't have done this to her, instead I had to make stupid comments and push her further and further to do her bloody job! He could have killed her Wilson!" House was on his feet by the time he had finished, arms flying around his head.

"I know" he whispered quietly, but he hadn't moved despite House's extreme reactions. "She has a counsellor with her now, Cuddy wouldn't take no for an answer, but Cuddy stayed with her, she wanted someone there that she knew."

House nodded, knowing that was what she needed the night before. "And?" Wilson knew exactly what House meant, he sighed before getting up and pacing the room.

"Wilson stand still and tell me, I'm a big boy"

He took a seat on his chair behind his desk and looked at Wilson, who eventually gave in and sat down opposite him in the chair Foreman had vacated less than 10 minutes ago. He took a deep breath before starting. "We did the usual, swabbed her for STDs, HIV, assessed physical injuries, took photos of them, put clothing in bags, the usual, she wouldn't let us clean her up though .." he could tell Wilson was lost for words, but he just nodded understanding, he knew it was bad, with this in mind Wilson continued, "We found clothing fibres, hairs, saliva, semen. We're testing them all, not once but twice" he knew it was what House was going to request, so he saved him the time of asking "We did some cultures of the cervix and we sent them to a lab to check for diseases as well."

"What about pregnancy prevention?" he hated to say it, but he needed to know, the thought of her having a child, because of .. him. It was unthinkable.

"She's already on the pill, she doesn't need it. She'll be okay House" but even Wilson didn't seem convinced. "The cuts on her arms, she had a few on her upper thighs, they will need stitches, but I don't think it could have been done by .. any human hands. They're too neat and deep, Cuddy has informed the police, they're looking for scalpels and other sharp instruments that we all use. She has some horrendous bruising all over her thighs .." Wilson couldn't go on any further; he stared at the window behind House, fixing his stare on nothing more than a spot on the blind.

The counsellor finally left Cameron's room over 3 hours later, House limped into the room to find Cameron's exhausted face drained of all colour, he couldn't begin to think about what she had been through today, he wanted to give her something to sleep, but he knew it wouldn't help her.

"Hey" he said, sitting on the edge of the bed he stroked her cheek softly, she looked slightly more relaxed than she had done. "How are you feeling?"

"I don't know. Kind of better for talking to her"

"Good." He nodded, hoping she was being honest with him, but she was never able to lie to him, so he had no doubt she was telling the truth. They sat in silence for a long time; he held her hand, stroked her arm and cuddled her if she required it, whenever she needed it. It was a long time until either of them spoke again.

"House .." she started off quietly, leaning her head off his warm chest to look up to his head. "Will, will you clean up the cuts and stitch them? Wilson said someone .. well, would have to do it" he stared at her for a few minutes, trying to decide whether he could do this for her, but she needed him, so he nodded at a snail's pace in her direction before getting up and grabbing the suture kit at the end of her bed. He sat next to her and unravelled the bandage covering the deep gash on her arm; he began cleaning it, ready for the sutures to be applied. She laid there staring towards the window, he watched her silently while stitching her arm, he wanted to know everything, how she felt, what she wanted to do, what it all meant. The anger within them both was enough to get off mass destruction, even in a hospital as big as this; he was fuming at Adam's father for hurting his girl, at Adam for being so sick and needing the hospital care so desperately, but he was mainly livid at himself; because he couldn't protect the woman that he had secretly loved since he had employed her. Yet, she was angry at him for not protecting her, at Adam for being sick, at his father for the hurt he caused her.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N I apologise oodles (isn't that word just great??) for having not done this sooner. I have been so busy with my family, with University, with my friends, with my health – I just really have not had the time to even breathe. I am sending this now; I do hope it makes up for my annoyingness to be late!! I am going away at the weekend but I will try and send the next chapter Friday night before I go – if I remember, if not, ask Lauren to have ago at me! hehe **

**I also apologise masses if the grammar, punctuation and all that are haywire in this chapter, if it is, someone send me a message, I'll look at it when I can and re-submit it, I know it can be soo annoying to read and I apologise for not being able to do it fantastically right now!**

**Oh, and this is dedicated to EVERYONE who read it every time I post up a new chapter - I love you guys, thank you so much for loving my fic!! =D**

**Chapter 9**

Thunder roared outside as the lightning flashed across the amethyst sky, everyone knew it was going to be a busy day, but no one was in the mood, especially House, Wilson, Cuddy and his ducklings. Cuddy's office was only illuminated by small lampshades that sat either side of her desk; she sat in her soft chair, bolt upright though looking thoroughly relaxed, while Wilson sat opposite her smiling, but tension still filled the warm room.

"She's going to get hurt" Cuddy stated practically leaning back in her chair to look up at the ceiling in her office before tilting her head towards Wilson.

"I know. She knows it too. Right now she's just happy to have his support instead of his bitching or snide comments. I think right now, that's all she needs. She comes to my office alot and talks, but as soon as she talks about what happened, she panics, and that's it, she can't breathe"

Cuddy sighed deeply as another bolt of lightning shot past the window behind her, "She's declined anymore time off, she said 2 weeks was enough"

"I know, she just knows if she's at home any more than she has, she'll lose her cool. But I understand why you don't want her here, it only happened 5 weeks ago, and in this hospital. But you know what House has been like around her, he's very protective, won't allow her to do labs for instance" Cuddy nods knowingly, smiling before inhaling intensely once again.

"I hate to say it Lisa, but he loves her, even if he won't admit it" Wilson muttered bringing his steaming coffee to his lips, taking a sip before replacing it back down on the coaster infront of him. He looked intently at her, wondering what she was thinking as she looked towards the window while playing with her fingers as she had done time and time again that day, he knew she was trying to accept what he was saying, but he also knew that it was difficult to accept that he could love anyone. He thought carefully before he continued "I mean, look at the amount of time they are spending together, in and out of work .. he goes to all her appointments with her"

_FLASHBACK_

_The conference room was littered with empty coffee cups, she smiled slightly at the look of the room, and they never did cope well without her, it had only been 2 weeks. She turned slowly to her desk, dreading what she might find there, she grimaced as she took in the amount of mail that had mounted upon her table, no one bothering to read them, but she knew they wouldn't, they never did. She jumped as the door on her right opened suddenly, but relaxed a little when House walked through the door closing it shut with a snap. She let her attention go back to the mail infront of her; she knew he was watching her intently, trying to figure her out. She sighed deeply, wishing she could come back to work, even if it was just to open the soddin mail. He took a step towards her before letting his cane fall to the floor; she slowly focused her eyes on his before running into his arms, allowing sobs to quietly escape her as he held her tight._

"_It's okay, its okay," he rubbed her back while whispering quietly into her ear trying to reassure her. Through her tears she turned to look up to him, his heart ached seeing her face, he hated not being able to remove the pain she was in, he'd do anything to take it away from her. _

"_I'm s-sorry" she whispered before resting her cheek on his chest without loosening her grip on him, he stroked her hair out of her face. They stood for a long time; he was the security she so desperately needed and he knew so. He was happy, knowing that she needed him; he just wished it was under different circumstances that she wanted him there. _

"_Don't be, your okay," he soothed before releasing his grip a little, "Come on, let's get you to see the shrink"_

_She rolled her eyes at him before bending down to pick up his cane so that he could walk with her, she handed it to him which he greatfully took, before she turned herself round looking towards the door, he put a hand on her back gently guiding her forwards as she reached for the door handle and pulled it open, noise rushed to their ears and nurses and doctors ran around shouting orders at each other, patients' families cry and rejoice to news they are being told and children run around chairs and tables screaming and giggling with each other. _

_He unexpectedly broke the silence as they walked down the busy corridors, "Your doing great you know"_

_She looked up at him smiling sadly, "I wish .. I wish I could agree" he took hold of her hand and squeezed tightly. "Thank you .. for coming with me every time, you don't need too" he looked down at her and smiled. They stopped outside a pinewood door which had the name 'Dr. Rose. Counsellor' embroider into a small wooden plaque that was pinned to the door. She inhaled deeply before knocking._

"_Come in" a small voice said confidently. House opened the door for her, they both entered before closing the door. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Cuddy smiled knowingly before continuing turning back towards Wilson the fierce storm outside pounding against the windows, "Do you remember last week? He was so sweet with her, we all went down to the beach with her, had a meal together, and then while we buried you into the sand she went and walked towards the sea and he went with her. I've never seen him like that with anyone."

Wilson grinned childishly remembering the exact moment she was meaning, "I know. He held her hand which I've never seen him do before, let alone walk into the sea with her and just stand there. I wonder what they talked about"

_FLASHBACK_

_Laughing and joking they all walked across the sand together, Chase and Foreman were making jokes with each other at the front while Wilson had to listen to House complain that sand was getting in between his toes causing such an irritation while Cuddy and Cameron walked at the back Cuddy's arm wrapped lightly around Cameron's waist while she rested her head on Cuddy's shoulder. _

"_Thank you, for everything, you've all been great with .. with all this. I don't know what I'd have done without you all" Cameron titled her head to look up at Cuddy. "Especially you Lisa, you've been so understanding and you're always there" _

"_Anytime Allison. You know that, you're a friend above all else." She laughed lightly as she watched Wilson fall to the floor, obviously victim of one of House's jokes. They all sat down next to Wilson who was laughing on the floor as House had just plonked himself down next to his friend. _

_Cameron brought her knees to her chest and rested her cheek on her hands which lay across her knees. She looked out towards the calm sea with a beautiful sunset infront of her a mixture of reds, yellows, oranges and purples, she loved watching the sun go down, it was extremely soothing. She listened as the waves hit against the sand before turning her head to look at her friends who were all trying to bury Wilson within the sand. She smiled before easing herself up of the sand and walking towards the water. _

"_Cameron aren't you-"House stopped when he realised she wasn't there, he looked at Cuddy questioningly before she looked down towards the calm water behind them. He struggled to stand up on the sand infront of him as the others watch him without daring to move. Leaving his cane laying on the floor next to Wilson, he hobbled down to stand behind Cameron who had her arms around her upper body. _

"_Hey" he said coming to stand behind her and wrapping an arm around her. She signed leaning back against him. "You okay?"_

"_Yeah, I'm just thinking. You know .. of that night." He felt her go tense in his arms; he placed a finger under her chin and titled her head towards him, her eyes swimming with tears he knew how cut up she was._

"_I know, I swear to god I won't let him hurt you again." He spat a little more angrily than he had wanted to. He rubbed her arm and held her for a while; suddenly he spoke, calmly and with all the love of the world, "Do you want to talk about it?"_

"_I don't know" she admitted honestly, "I can't get it out of my head, when I'm at home, all I have to do is close my eyes and he's there. I go to sleep and I can replay it all in my head, constantly, over and over again. I listen to his voice in my head when I'm alone. I look in the mirror .. and I can see what he's done, I can feel him, just everything about him, I feel his hands round my neck, I can smell him all around me even though he's not there" sobs wrack her body as collapses into his arms, holding her tight he would do anything to make it all go away, for her to have not gotten hurt. _

"_Nothing is going to happen to you anymore, I swear it to you Allison" he whispers to her, he slowly looks up to the sky wishing he knew what to do, how he could help her. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Cuddy sat on the corner of her desk looking at Wilson, both staring into space yet happy with the presence of the other, but the comfortable silence was shattered by the ringing of Cuddy's phone. Groaning, she turned and picked up the phone.

"Dr. Cuddy Speaking" she placed her finger to her ear as lightening cracked by her office. "Sorry, can you repeat that please."

Instantly she stood up, startling Wilson who looked enquiringly at her. "Where?"

"On our way" Cuddy put the phone down and looked worriedly at Wilson who automatically stood up.

"What's happened?" he asked her plainly.

"Cameron's asking for us. She's with Dr. Rose." Both headed towards the door before either could say anything. Wilson struggled to keep up with Cuddy as she practically ran down the corridors and up the stairs towards the doctors' office. She flung the door open, taking the scene in immediately before her.

Cameron looked so vulnerable, so fragile, curled up on the corner of the office. Her knees to her chest with her hands over head protectively as she sobbed.

"I couldn't get hold of House, you two were the only two people I could think of" Dr Rose said quietly as she looked at Cuddy, who automatically went to Cameron's side, she pulled the hair out of Cameron's face, trying to get her attention.

"Hey, hey, hey, it's me, it's me, your okay, your okay" she soothed rubbing her back, "Come on, your alright, I'm here now"

Cameron looked up, her face drowning in the tears she was finally releasing; she flung herself towards Cuddy, burying her head into Cuddy's shoulder sobbing. Cuddy looked towards Wilson, her face clearly shocked as she turned her face to Dr. Rose.

"What happened?" Wilson's voice was calm, but full of worry and anyone who knew him well would know he was actually panicking. He glanced over at Cameron; she looked so helpless and scared wrapped in Cuddy's protective arms. He took a seat opposite Dr. Rose who still looked shocked at the situation.

"I was down in the cafeteria getting lunch when one of the nurses approached me. She told me shed seen someone going into my office, I knew I didn't have any patients until mid afternoon. So I came back up here and she was curled up in the corner. I tried to approach her but she screamed, tried to push herself further into the corner more and called for Dr. House. I couldn't get hold of him. So I called you both instead" she turned her attention back the shaking body which was Cameron.

"Cameron, what do you want to do?" Cuddy spoke as gently as she could so as not to upset her anymore than she already was. When she didn't answer, she looked up towards Wilson, she was lost, she didn't know how to help her friend, she wasn't used to this. Sending Cuddy's concern, Wilson stepped forward kneeling infront of Cameron and placing his arms on hers, they were cold, ice cold and shaking.

"Allison .. Allison its Wilson. Your safe, nothing is going to happen to you ok? We won't let it, no one will, I'm not going anywhere, and neither is Cuddy. What do you want to do? Do you want to go to Cuddy's office, or mine, or House's office? Do you want to go home or stay here? Tell me .. tell me what you want to do" he spoke softly to her, calmly and reassuring so as not to upset her. He placed a kiss on the top of her head, but did nothing more, allowing her to make the next move.

Little by little Cameron released her arms from around Cuddy's neck, raising her head she turned to look at Wilson, it broke his heart to see her before him; her eyes red raw from continuous crying, her face pale and drawn, she looks desperately depressed. "I .. I want House" although it was a whisper, everyone in the room could clearly hear her words, Cuddy immediately knew what she had to do, she kissed Cameron lightly on the head, squeezing her hand once stood up and walked out the door.

"Come on, let's get you back to my office" Wilson whispered, he picked her up surprised at how light she actually was, she curled herself up into his body, he was warm and she knew she was safe with him, he wouldn't let anyone hurt her. He reassured her all the way to his office as people stopped on the middle of corridors and looked up at them both, everyone had heard about what happened to her, they felt sorry for her. He pushed open the door to his office, he gently placed her on the sofa, stroking her face before closing the door with his foot, and he lent down infront of her and took hold of her icy hand as fresh tears poured down her cheeks. "He will be here soon"

It was at least 20 minutes before Cuddy came back; she pushed the door open lightly before slipping through and closing it shut with a snap. Immediately, she made her way to Cameron and took hold of her only free hand, stroking her wet hair off her face and kissing the top of her forehead lightly, she reminded her of a small defenceless child who'd be hurt beyond repair. "He's on his way" all Cameron could do was nod; she relaxed a little knowing that he was going to be there soon, she so desperately needed him there. Suddenly the floor flew open and House strolled in, he threw his cane to the floor which clattered noisily as he moved towards the sofa she was curled up in, her head lifted as he came towards her as she allowed tears to fall once more in his arms.

"I'm here, your okay" he fell back onto the sofa and wrapped his strong arms around her fragile form. He was angry at everyone, the idiot who hurt her, Cuddy and Wilson for not getting him any sooner, but more so at himself for not being there for her when she needed him.

"You promised you'd protect me, he was here, in this hospital" her voice small, she was petrified and they all knew it, House automatically stared at Cuddy with hatred, why didn't she know if he was here?

House looked down at Cameron, curled up against him as sobs wracked her body, no one moved for what seemed like hours, all that could be heard were her sobs which after 20 minutes slowly began to subside, until finally they stopped and all three knew she was asleep curled up against him.

"What the hell is he doing back in this building?" his voice low and threatening as he looked at Cuddy directly. He didn't move from the position he was in, Cameron's body still tense although asleep, he wanted to keep her that way.

"I-I don't know House, I had no idea he was here" Cuddy said honestly, she moved behind Wilson's desk, fully aware that his eyes were boring into her, but she didn't look up, she picked the phone up and dialled a number which both House and Wilson knew would be the ER.

"This is Dr. Cuddy do we have a Mr. Adam Williams or Mr. Paul Williams there as a patient?"

"Mrs. Jane Williams?" Cuddy looked up and locked eyes with House, both having the same thoughts.

"What's she in for?"

"Ok. I want her transferred to a different hospital immediately"

"Immediately - I don't care what he wants. I said immediately. I will come down myself in a minute to sort it out." Cuddy put the phone down, and she turned to the two men infront of her, House still holding onto Cameron as tightly as he dared, knowing he was back in the hospital made him feel angrier than ever, he feared for her safety, for every woman's safety. "It his wife, she's been attacked, bruises to her face, neck, stomach and back, bite marks to her arms and neck. Lacerations all over her body. I'm having her transferred."

"Good" House growled as he watched Cuddy exit the room. His looked back at Wilson who was rummaging in a cupboard besides his pristinely clean desk, he pulled out a blanket, House knowing what he was doing, moved Cameron to lay her down on the sofa behind him, he found it difficult with him leg causing him pain, but was satisfied when he managed to do it without waking her. Wilson passed the blanket to House who laid it over Cameron as she slept, he kissed her cheeky lightly before taking his cane from Wilson and following him towards the door to the balcony. Just before he walked through the door, he turned round and looked at her sleeping soundly on the sofa, he gave a sad smile before following his friend.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N I know I'm slow right now updating. I apologise for that. I've had alot gone on lately. Thank you to everyone for the reviews, they do mean alot to me! So this is dedicated to everyone who reads this and reviews for me!! Thanks guys .. x**

**Chapter 10**

The storm had long since gone, leaving only bright skies behind, the sun was slowly setting leaving an amazing sunset for all too see, it looked spectacular from the roof. House was sat against the hard wall on the roof, thinking about the day's events; worrying about Cameron. Slowly the door creaked open; he turned his head quickly to see Cameron stood wrapped in the blanket he had placed over her a few hours earlier. Her eyes still red from all the crying she had done that day, her face still as white as snow even but what bothered him the most was the sadness in her eyes.

"Hey" House said patting a space infront of him for her to sit on. She took her seat and lent against him sighing deeply, he knew she was still exhausted; he wrapped his arms around her warm body and kissed her neck. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired" she sighed, "I'm sorry, I kinda reacted badly to it all"

"Don't be, you've been through alot these last few months. Alison, you're bound to act like that the guy raped you for heaven's sake!" he didn't raise his voice at her, he refused to get angry and upset her further, but it took alot for him to hold back.

They sat there for a long while without speaking, enjoying the peaceful company of each other and watching the sun set in the bright sky. Neither needed to talk, just being in each other's presence was enough, he knew like she did, that people had been talking about them. Everyone knew how much she loved him, but they had never expected it back, and although he'd said to people that he didn't love her, that he was only trying to get her back on her feet because no one made coffee as good as she did, even the coffee machines, no one believed that was the real reason. The only two people who really knew how House felt, without him having to say, were Wilson and Cuddy, they knew it was difficult for him to show he cared or that he loved her like he does.

"Do you .. want to talk about it?" House knew that the counselling was helping her, but he had to ask, he wanted to know how she felt, what happened that rocked her so much, she didn't move let alone answer, "You don't have to"

"No, it's okay. He brought his wife into the clinic, I should have recognised the name when I picked the file up, but I didn't. I know, I know, Cuddy told me to stick to the just simple things where she could watch me and sorting out your mail, I just didn't think about it. The file said the woman came in with cuts that needed stitching, seemed simple enough" she sighed and took a deep breath before carrying on, "I walked in and closed the door, I looked up and examined her, I hadn't realised anyone was standing there staring, I knew she'd been either abused or attacked by someone and trying to keep my cool, House, I don't know how I did it" tears stung her eyes as she looked up at him, but once again, she continued, "I turned round to phone Cuddy and ask her to deal with it, I saw him stood in the corner and he stared at me, he touched my arm and I freaked I guess, I ran out the room. I tried phoning you and paging you, but you didn't answer"

"I'm sorry Allie, I'm so sorry" he wrapped his arms tighter around her upper body as he moved her close to him. "Cuddy phoned me and shouted at me down the phone, told me to stop skiving and get back up here because you needed me. I felt awful; I'd hidden in a cupboard downstairs so she wouldn't find me."

"Everytime I walk past pathology, I picture that night in my head, I always have to keep looking behind me or something, thinking he's going to be there again. I hate him. I guess I hated everyone abit, for not being there to stop him, I get angry at myself too for not doing something not shouting out or anything" he wiped away the tears from her eyes as she looked into his flamboyant eyes before leaning back against him.

"I don't blame you Allison, I feel the same there and it didn't even happen to me. I wish I had been there, then and today, I don't want to watch you getting hurt anymore."

A comfortable silence ascended over them both again, the sky was turning a deep purple as the sun was soon to disappear from view, but they were happy just watching and listening. All of a sudden, she broke the silence with a startling confession.

"It reminded me of .. my childhood" she admitted to him, but she didn't move to look at him like she had done all night.

"What do you mean?" he was intrigued, he knew something had happened to her in her life, something bad, she was damaged, afterall.

"For as long as I can remember, from when I was about 8 until 18, my Grandfather raped me. My parents knew, they helped him sometimes, locking me in his bedroom and waiting for him to go in before locking him in with me. It was .. like a ritual, he did it every Sunday when we went over there for Sunday dinner, no one cared to stop him, my parents didn't care, love or want me, they never had and they never will" her voice high and he knew tears were pouring silently down her colourless face, but he let her carry on, maybe it would help her to get it out, "he used to lay me on the bed and stuff socks in my mouth before tying a scarf round them so I couldn't spit them out, he'd hold my arms down with one hand and take off my clothes with, with the other before he .." she couldn't go on, but he knew exactly what she was going to say, he's sick, an evil son of a bitch, wrapping both his arms around her waist, he lent his head on her shoulder rocking her back and forth ever so slightly. Finally, she got up the strength to carry on, "When I was 16 I found out I was pregnant, I didn't know what to do, I didn't want a child and definitely not because of .. of what he did to me. I threw myself down the stairs, 3 times, it worked, I miscarried, I went and saw Dr Leah Ankyon-"

"Dr Ankyon of Mayo Clinic?" she nodded, he looked stunned, he knew it wasn't in her files or anything as he looked after she struggled with the babies who the team later diagnosed with echovirus 11, but for someone of the popular Mayo Clinic to hide something, he was truly taken aback. More so that someone as honest as Cameron would have been able to hide it for so long.

"She was a great help. She was there when my brother died" she looked down at the floor; he could feel the sadness running through her, he wanted to find out more, but she didn't want to upset her anymore than she already was, so he just looked at her, eventually, she answered his question for him, "he .. he had Adrenoleukodystrophy, he died when he was 11, I was 9, I remember helping my Grandmother and my sister take care of him, he got sick pretty quick towards the end, I held his hand as he died, I doubt .. he even knew I was there" she shook at these words, he began to understand why she was as damaged as he was, she'd been through hell.

"I'm so sorry Allie" he whispered in her ear as he turned her towards him and cuddled her tight to his chest as she cried a little more. He wondered if she'd ever told anyone about this, or talked about the pain it put her through, any of it, but he wasn't going to ask her, she was distressed as it was. After a few minutes her tears began to subside but neither of them moved from the embrace.

House suddenly grew tense, she lifted her head up to look at him, worried that there was a problem, he spoke shakily, "Allie .. I .. I love you" his declaration was barely audible, but she understood how difficult it had been for him to admit his feelings to her.

She smiled, the first smile for days, "I love you too"

She moved slowly closer to him, not taking her eyes from his for a second, he tucked his muscular arms around her slender waist and pulled her towards him, she reached up and rested her arms around his neck drawing him in to meet her kiss, all apprehension evaporated as soon as her lips pressed against his own. The kiss was simple, but for the both of them, it said everything. Resting her head against his chest she smiled slightly as she looked out across the many buildings surrounding them, she smiled contently; now sure of what he wanted, all he wanted was her, his girl.

It took another 20 minutes for Cameron to start shivering, it had been a long day for her, and House could only begin to imagine how tired she was. "Come on, let's get you outta here" he picked his cane up off the floor as she stood up, falling to one side slightly disorientated. "Woahh, careful" he grabbed hold of her arm slightly as she smiled weakly at him. Slowly they made their way back through the hospital, hand in hand, they looked a little more relaxed than they had a few hours before. On their way out, they walked past Cuddy and Wilson, who both smiled at them, Cameron smiled back while House gave a short nod in their direction, they watched as both Cameron and House walked out of the building, to the car park.

"He's told her" Wilson announced looking happy for both his friends

"Good. It's about time, about time he told her and admitted it to himself. She's waited for this for a long time."

"So has he Lisa. Just .. in a different way." Wilson admitted, he knew his friend all too well.

"I just hope he doesn't mess this chance up or hurt her, she's fragile, especially at the moment" she looked up at Wilson's eyes, she knew he agreed with her.

He shook his head at her, "Somehow, I don't think he will. I talked to him earlier" he said as they walked towards Cuddy's office, he opened the door for her and then followed her in before continuing, "he hates himself for not being there to protect her, he told me .. that she was his girl, his beautiful girl" Cuddy smiled at this latest admission, she kicked her shoes off and sat close to Wilson on the sofa, as she rested her head on his shoulder her wrapped an arm around her.

"Yeah .. they'll be okay" she agreed.

House pulled up outside his apartment, Cameron was now asleep in the passenger seat, he hated to wake her, but he knew he wouldn't be able to carry her all the way inside. "Allison, come on sleepy head, up ya get, I'm not superman, I can't carry you!!" she smiled as she sat up. She followed him up the steps into his apartment, as always it was tidy, he never spent much time in it except for sleeping so it wasn't surprising. He limped into his bedroom beckoning her to follow, he threw a long t-shirt at her, so she could get changed before pulling out pillows and blankets.

"What are you doing?" she asked him as he stood up to face her.

"Getting some blankets and stuff so I can sleep on the sofa" he explained to her, looking slightly confused at why he asked.

She instantaneously shook her head "No, please don't, I don't .. I don't want to be a-alone" his heart ached to see how all of this was affecting her, she sounded like a child, a helpless, defenceless child who needed protecting and constant contact. He limped towards her at her words and drew her into a hug as she hung onto him. She let go and walked towards the bathroom to get changed as he got out of his clothes also.

The t-shirt he had given her fitted great, it wasn't too short but it wasn't drowning her either which she was grateful for. He was already lying on the bed as she walked back into the room. He smiled up at her, regardless of what she'd been through these last weeks, she still looked gorgeous, and she always would. She lid into bed next to him, he wasn't sure what to do, whether to cuddle up to her for the security she so desperately needed, or leave her for fear of scaring her. He didn't have to decide though, as she moved closer to him, grabbing his hand and wrapping it around her body securely. He pulled her in close, every inch of their bodies touching allowing all the tension within them both to vanish, he kissed her temple lightly as he finally felt her relax in his hold, she sighed contently before speaking.

"Thank you" she yawned before carrying on, "for everything, I don't know what I'd have done without you Greg"

He smiled down at her; "I'd do anything for you Allie" they fell asleep wrapped in each other's arm, happy and content that they both had what they desperately needed.

It had been 5 weeks since he raped her, he knew she would get there eventually, he just wished that it had never happened. For now, he was just glad that she needed him; they would get through this together.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N I thank everyone for the fabulous reviews. My story is complete, and it only has 18 chapters in total, so 8 left with this one included, but I will be carrying on with a sequel! I'm giving you this now as I have some tests this week. Wish me luck!! I'm got my nursing exam .. arghhh!! I apologise for the huge jump here, I felt I needed to move on at the time, but reading back now I should probably have carried on a little bit – I will be re-doing this story at sometime anyway, as a friend said – it's really only a first draft! So .. this chapter is dedicated to that person, who reminded me never to give up on it through the hard times, and who has always always showered me with love since I met her; this is for Jen! Xx**

**Chapter 11**

It had now been 4 months since the incident, and Cameron had improved in leaps and bounds since she broke down in Dr. Rose's office. Her relationship with House had also grown as well, she had moved in with him 2 weeks ago after he asked her to, everyone was happy for them, all except Chase, who still seemed distant with the both of them, Foreman had confided in Cameron a few days before that he still loved her and he was jealous.

It was early in the morning, and House lay there staring up at the ceiling, knowing the alarm would go off within the next 25 minutes, and he decided that was long enough to curl up next to Cameron and fall back to sleep again. He wrapped his arms around her and smiled inspite of himself, he knew how lucky he was and would make sure the world and its people knew so. Just as he was drifting back off to sleep, he was woken suddenly by Cameron's hasty movement as she ran from the room and threw up in the bathroom for the second day in a row. He didn't waste any time getting out of bed and going after her, he moved the hair out of her face and rubbed her back in a soothing motion.

"Allison, I think you should go and see a doctor. Out of the 3 years I've known you you've never been sick, not like this" he was worried, concern etched in his face as he watched her slump back onto the cold marble floor and slowly lift her head to look at him as he bent down infront of her. She was sickly white, clammy and pale, he picked up her wrist and began checking her pulse as she smiled slightly despite being sick.

"I'll be okay, it went yesterday before lunch I've probably just caught a bug or something" but her eyes said different, she was worried, she made a mental note to go and see Cuddy later on when she had the time. "Go on, go and get ready for work, I'll be out in a minute" she gave him a 'do it or else' look as he rolled his eyes and limped out the room to get dressed, closing the door behind him silently. He reminded himself to go and see Wilson later, she'd been sick for a few days now and she had a constant headache which at times made her very lightheaded, he was unbelievable worried about her.

She dragged herself up using the sink and the side of the bath tub to steady herself, looking in the mirror she saw how ill she looked. She was constantly tired these days, she just couldn't shake it, she'd been sick every morning that week, she had bad backache as well as a constant headache which sometimes became unbearable not that she'd ever tell House. She couldn't be pregnant though, she just .. couldn't. All those could be stress, she'd been under alot lately with the court case and everything else at work, and shaking herself mentally she walked out of the bathroom and headed to get dressed.

As Cameron wouldn't eat breakfast for feeling sick, House said they should go into work early, using the excuse that he hadn't had breakfast with Wilson in a while and wanted to catch up, which they both knew wasn't true as he had had breakfast with Wilson the previous morning, but Cameron didn't mind it meant she could go and see Cuddy before work.

The foyer was empty when they walked into the hospital together, House supporting Cameron a little for fear she would collapse, she was still deathly pale. Both Wilson and Cuddy were stood talking to each other, and upon seeing them both walk through the door they stood astonished that Cameron had been able to get House up early, let alone into the hospital this early.

"Wow, I've never known anyone get House through these doors anytime before 10am! How on earth did you do it Cameron?" Cuddy laughed with amusement, which stopped abruptly upon seeing her pale face.

Instantly knowing something was wrong, Wilson approached Cameron and gave her a long hug, in which time they were able to share a little conversation without anyone over-hearing. He had learnt a few weeks back that sometimes it did Cameron the world of good, even if it was just for a little more encouragement when she needed it.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know, I just feel lousy, reassure him will you, he's worried"

"Get yourself checked out, you look crap"

"Thanks Wilson, that makes me feel a whole lot better"

"Your welcome, just please get checked out"

"I will"

Meanwhile House and Cuddy stood talking not far away; he expressed his concern to Cuddy.

"I'm worried about her, she's been sick every morning this week, she's had a headache on and off but I'm not sure I believe it ever went away"

"I know, she was a little lightheaded yesterday too"

House frowned. "She didn't tell me that"

"Maybe she didn't want to worry you, I'll talk to her, don't worry" she smiled reassuringly at him, but even he could tell she was also troubled by the news.

"Well Jimmy, fancy breakfast?" House said a little too loudly so everyone could hear. Both women rolled their eyes at his, although they were used to it, it was still typical of House to do it no matter what time of day.

"Sure" walking side by side they walked down to the cafeteria and got their usual breakfast together, a muffin and a box of cereal for House and a bowl of fruit for Wilson.

"You'll get that wont ya Jimmy? Thanks!" House limped over to a table and sat down, waiting for Jimmy to join him once he paid for their meals. He sat down opposite House and picked up his grapes, eating them one by one as he watched House play with his food. "Wilson .." his voice was serious and Wilson suspected what was coming next.

"House?"

"Game time!" House announced less serious than before, causing Wilson to groan out loud shaking his head at his friend, "Differential. 28 year old female. Sickness starting first thing on a morning and lasting until early afternoon everyday for a week, constant headache and possible backache as well as light-headedness' on and off all day. Diagnosis?"

"House, I am sure Cameron is fine, besides, I've asked her to go and see a doctor, if it was something life threatening she'd know, she is a doctor you know"

"So you noticed something wrong too?" House almost pounced on his friend much to Wilson's amusement, he was happy to see his friend worried about someone he loved, but it still amused him to no end.

"Yes I did – all those are symptoms of stress and you know it, she's been through alot of stress lately, she's had work to deal with here it's been so busy, a court case to deal with, and let's face it, your alot to deal with n'all!" Wilson stated looking directly at House who sat mocking hurt. House grabbed Wilson's fruit and started launching it across the room and at Wilson when he could. It was lucky the cafeteria was pretty empty otherwise Wilson would be apologising left right and centre for his friends actions.

Meanwhile, Cameron and Cuddy walked towards her office which was a little from the doors of the clinic. The clinic was quiet, mainly due to the fact it wasn't open just yet, and Cameron sat down on one of the warm orange sofas before either of them spoke.

"Coffee?" Cuddy offered Cameron but it only made her feel sick and she shook her head before placing her head in her hands, Cuddy noticed this and instead of continuing on with making herself a coffee, she moved to sit on the table infront of Cameron. She held Cameron's hands in her own, causing Cameron to look up. "Allison .. what's wrong? Your deathly pale and you just aren't yourself at the moment"

Cameron took a deep breath before explaining, "Can you do something for me?" Cuddy nodded automatically, wondering what she was going to say, "I need you to do a blood test. I think .. I think I'm pregnant" Cuddy looked startled, she wasn't expecting that.

"What makes you think that?" Cuddy asked gently, she knew this was just what she didn't need right now, let alone what House would think of the news, it was one thing getting him to have a relationship with someone, but a baby as well.

Cameron sighed, "I've been sick every morning this week, I haven't had a period for the last 2 months, my breasts are sore and I'm constantly tired I can't get rid of it, I've got this constant headache which won't go away, constant backache as well. I'm even eating ice-cream and pickles, I hate pickles! I just .. I feel different Lisa" tears began swimming in her eyes as she thought about it all, she didn't know what she'd do if she was.

Cuddy nodded before bring her friend into a hug. "Whatever it is, a baby or not, you know you've got my full support, ok?" Cameron nodded smiling through her tears, if she was she didn't know how she was going to tell House, but she figured she'd cross that bridge when she came to it. "Do you want to do it now or later?" Cameron looked too lost to answer the question and just stared blankly at Cuddy "Come on, let's go and do it now" she rubbed Cameron's arm as they both stood up, Cameron a little shakily, and guided her friend to the door. They made their way upstairs in silence, Cuddy doing everything she could to support a shaking Cameron to pathology.

Standing outside the door, Cameron froze, she hadn't been in there to do anything since he hurt her, Cuddy looked strangely at her friend before realising what she'd done wrong, all of the colour drained from Cameron's face, the room began to swim around her and Cuddy's words seemed mixed up and unheard but before she could say anything, she fell to the floor out cold.

"Get me a gurney!" Cuddy shouted down the corridor to two nurses to ran to fetch a trolley to place Cameron on. Once they retrieved it, it took all three of them plus a patient's father to lift her onto the trolley and move her into a side room. Cuddy took some blood from Cameron and placed it in her pocket, she could test that later for her, but right now her friend was more important, she owed her an apology.

It didn't take long for Cameron to come round; she groaned slightly as she opened her eyes, her head was hurting her again. "Allison? It's me .. Cuddy. I'm so sorry, I should have thought, I shouldn't have taken you there."

"It's not your fault, I just haven't been in there since that's all." Cameron tried to sit up but dizziness took her over again and Cuddy pushed her back down onto the bed, she looked at the arm in which Cuddy had removed blood from.

"I'll check it later, your my main concern right now" Cuddy replied to the unasked question that could be seen in Cameron's eyes. "House should be here any-" but her words were cut short as House thundered into the room.

"What happened? Are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?" he yelled all three questions at once, half at Cuddy and half at Cameron reaching Cameron's bedside and taking her hand in his, he noticed it was cold, clammy and shaky, even his eyes were red, he looked like he'd been crying but in truth he had choked on his muffin when he received a page telling him she'd collapsed.

"I'm fine" she smiled reassuringly at him even though every other ounce of her said otherwise, she felt physically sick.

"No your not" he said stubbornly. "Your ashen, your cold" he yanked the thermometer out of Cuddy's hand to check her temperature but carried on with his list regardless, "you've been sick this morning, you've just passed out and you've had this blasted headache and don't tell me you haven't I can see it on your face! Hell, your temperature is at 95.2F Allie that's too cold! What's wrong? What's going on?"

"I'm fine, I just passed out that's all, I told Cuddy how I was feeling and even she said it was probably stress, we were walking up to your office when we walked past pathology and someone in there knocked over a stool, it made me jump and it just reminded me that's all. I haven't been in there since and with him .. there were lots of things flying around and making noises, it just spooked me and I keeled over that's all" she squeezed his hand to reassure him that she was telling him the truth, he gave Cuddy a daggers look for bothering to take her past pathology.

"Okay. Anymore symptoms and I want to know though, alright?" she nodded giving him a brief smile before Cuddy interrupted.

"House, you have clinic duty please! Being Cameron is out of action this morning I suggest you go and cover her shift, the only excuse you will have is lunch to visit Cameron and if you pretend to get a patient I will know if you make it up!" her seriousness caused him to whine.

"Ohh, but Mommy, I'm too upset to work" he whined at her, but it didn't work.

"Now House!" and with that he kissed Cameron goodbye and walked out the door followed by Cuddy who winked back at Cameron before squeezing Wilson's arm. Once they had both gone, he closed the door and sat down next to her.

"Well?" she knew what he was aiming at; he didn't buy that story anymore than she did.

"It's half right you know. He doesn't know all the symptoms Wilson, Cuddy does know I told her. I've been sick every morning this week, I haven't had a period for 2 months, my breasts are sore, I'm constantly tired, I've got this constant headache and backache. I feel different, but a sick different and I can't shake it let alone the light-headedness' all week. We were on our way up here to get a blood test done to see if .. if I'm pregnant. I couldn't tell House all this, he'd have worked it out and I don't know what he'd have done or how he would have reacted. I froze outside pathology, before I knew it everywhere was spinning and the next I knew Cuddy was over me," tears shone in her eyes again as she looked up at Wilson, "If I am pregnant, I don't know what I'll do, it could me Houses' or .. or it might not be" with this she broke down into sobs as Wilson hugged her. "I don't know what to do"

He rubbed her back soothingly as she nestled her head into his neck as she cried "It's okay, we'll get you through it Allison I promise you. Has she done the test yet?"

Cameron shook her head lightly; she still looked deathly pale, which forced Wilson to lay her back down again. "No, Cuddy has the vile in her pocket, she said she'd do it as soon as she can get someone to keep House away" Wilson nodded knowingly, he had no difficulty in believing that House would get himself out of clinic duty somehow to be with Cameron.

"Try and sleep" Wilson said patting her arm, "I'll go and distract House for Cuddy and she can come and do this test for you okay?" she nodded a thanks to him as he pulled a blanket off the shelf and lay it over his friend.

"Thanks Wilson" she said as he moved her moist hair cautiously off of her clammy pasty face. He kissed her forehead before moving towards the door, as he opened it he turned back to look at her, her eyes were already closed, though he doubted she was asleep, he smiled sadly before leaving and making his way down to the clinic.


	12. Message from me

**Just a little message from me.. **

A few people seem to have got confused with Chapter 11; so I am going to explain some things to you all – in hope that you'll understand better.

I apologise for the awful spelling/grammar and punctuation in this chapter - I went through it this morning but I obviously wasn't at all with it as I went through it again and found loads of mistakes, I'll edit it and upload it again later, but for now you'll have t live with that - I am sure you can decipher it just this once – but again, I apologise.

Someone commented to me that, Cameron can't be pregnant with the rapist's baby because as Chapter 11 rightly suggested, it was 4 months after the incident. Just because it's 4 months after, doesn't mean that she can't be pregnant – a pregnancy lasts 9 months remember, some people do not show in their pregnancies because the baby grows up the spine. Also, morning sickness in some cases can last throughout the pregnancy; I know 2 cases in which this has been true. In some cases, no symptoms of pregnancy are seen at all; until the baby is born of course! So, again, it means that even during a pregnancy, period's can still be had. My cousin had her baby and had her period's on occasion, sometimes she didn't - just because you're pregnant, it doesn't stop them always.

Don't take it from me now that it is the rapists baby, I looked at both "roads" and selected the one that I wanted to after I had written it, so if anyone DOES want the other "road" after they find out which one I have used, just ask and I'll send it along for you!

Also, please remember now, that from Chapter 12 onwards, is now totally fiction and has no resemblance on personal experience. If you have any more questions, or see more mistakes that you would like me to explain, please ask me, I am only too happy to explain my basis, medical backgrounds/reasoning, etc, to you!

Thanks!

Misdiagnosed (Sam)


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N I'm not gunna keep on discussing the basis behind my story, or the medical theory behind it either anymore, so if it's "ruined" the story for you because you don't think it's right then I'm sorry for that and do ask you just to stop reading. For everyone else; I apologise it's been so long since I have updated I've had a heck of alot going on – so I'm going to give this chapter now, and another later on tonight! Enjoy .. so moment of truth!!**

**Chapter 12**

Trying to keep House in the clinic was different enough at any time, but to try and keep him there while the woman he loved was sick was damned impossible, however she'd managed it for the last 2 hours. Cuddy had to stand over him and watch him so that he didn't have any way of removing himself from the clinic, but she was starting to get aggravated. All she wanted to do was to go back up to Cameron and support her friend, she was already 99.9% sure she was pregnant, but she had to confirm it, she couldn't even do that with him around. Thankfully, Wilson strolled through the doors much to House's annoyance; he had got out of clinic hours today.

"Jimmy!! Come to rescue me from fun bags?" House bellowed the length of the clinic causing Cuddy to roll her eyes and every person within the area to look directly at him some looking mildly confused while others looked irritated at his need to shout.

"No" he winked, "buuuut it is time for lunch, if Cuddy doesn't object of course" both turned to look at her which gave Wilson the chance to wink at her as well, she knew what he was getting at, but if she didn't make it difficult House would be suspicious.

Cuddy groaned loudly yet dramatically throwing her hands above her head in exasperation, "You know what, I can't win, I give up, I have better things to do than watch you, but you will do clinic hours later, the BOTH of you!" with this Cuddy stormed back off into her office muttering something about babysitting children.

"I knew you'd get me out of it Jimmy!" House grinned from ear to ear, making his way for the clinic doors with Wilson in toe. He made his way for the elevator as Wilson grabbed hold of him.

"Not to see Allison, to have lunch, I've just nipped in to see her and she's asleep, she's not long gone off the nurse said so you can go and see her afterwards" Wilson looked his friend directly in the eye, trying to persuade House that what he was saying was the truth, and not the decoy it actually was. House sighed loudly before strolling off towards the cafeteria, Wilson breathed a sigh of relief as he followed his friend, he knew he wouldn't be able to stall him for that long, infact; he was surprised House had given up so easily.

Once they sat down, Wilson stared at his friend, House was playing with his food, and he looked uninterested as his chin rested in the centre of his hand. "Ok, what's up?"

House looked up at Wilson before dropping his gaze back to his plate, his chin still resting in his hand, putting his fork down on the side of his untouched plate, he again looked up at Wilson, "I'm just worried that's all, throughout all the time I have known her, she's never been sick" he started, but Wilson knew something else was coming, so he said nothing for the time being, "She .. she's pregnant isn't she?"

Sighing, Wilson stared at his friend with the utmost interest deciding to press the subject, for Cameron's sake, "I don't know House, but if she was, what would that mean?" he knew he was asking alot for House to open up, but he just hoped that he could expose his feelings for a while.

"I don't know" he answered, Wilson looked surprised he answered at all, let alone without joking around, it obviously really bothered him. "It might not be mine though" although he spoke this calmly, Wilson was amazed at what he had said, hearing the panic in his voice.

"No, but that would be a long short, very unlikely" he nodded agreeing, "but if it was yours, would you stay or walk away?" House sighed as he looked his friend, Wilson knew it was alot to ask him, he hadn't really got his head round it, and she might not even be pregnant.

"I'd .. stay" he announced, he sounded surprisingly confident and Wilson didn't know what to make of it. "I love her, more than anything Jimmy. Having a little Allison would just be .. amazing"

Wilson smiled at his friend, he really did love and care about her, and he was glad, it was about time something good happened for her, and for him to find someone he loved and cared for as well, no matter how different they were.

Meanwhile, Cuddy walked out of pathology with the results of her blood tests, she sighed as she looked at the slip as she walked down the usual busy corridor to Cameron's room. She took a seat just outside of Cameron's room and looked down the slightly crumpled piece of paper before storing it in her pocket before standing up and opening the door, walking in and closing it as quietly as possible behind her.

Slowly, she walked towards the bed in the middle of the room; she smiled sadly looking down at Cameron her face still pale and her skin cold but thankfully not shaking. Her eyes closed and her breathing levelled out from what it had been, providing to Cuddy that she was indeed asleep which she was grateful for, she knew the news would come as a shock to her. All of the sudden she stirred, pulling her arms over her head in order to stretch while smiling at Cuddy. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay, don't feel so dizzy, cold though" she admitted instinctively rubbing her arms in order to warm them up. Cuddy picked up the thermometer, putting it gently in Cameron's ear before pressing the button, all that could be heard in the room was a high pitched bleep which lasted for little more than 2 seconds. Removing it from her ear, Cuddy looked at the bright display and sighed.

"Yeah, it's a little low still" Cuddy confirmed putting it back on its trolley before sitting in the vacant chair next to Cameron. "I have no doubt House will be up soon; we've found it hard keeping him away all day so that you could sleep. Wilson is keeping him occupied while I came up here to see you"

Cameron smiled as she imagined the problems they were having with him, but suddenly her face turned serious as she faced Cuddy, her hands beginning to shake again. Noticing this, Cuddy took hold of her friend's hands and squeezed tightly.

"It's positive isn't it?" Cuddy nodded answering the question she only just heard, her own eyes starting to glaze over with tears as she looked into Cameron's sparkleless eyes. A single tear glided down Cameron's cheek, as she sniffed deeply and closed her eyes to stop her tears from falling any further.

"Do you want me to get House?" Cuddy asked, holding back her own fears for her friend. Cameron shook her head vigorously, Cuddy knew if she carried on she'd do some damage. "Ok, ok, it's ok"

"Not until I know .. know how far gone" she whispered breathing again erratic.

Cuddy stroked her once again pale face lightly with her thumb, "I'll get hold of Dr. Rose and ask her to go and get the ultrasound for me" she knew it would reassure Cameron that she is doing all she can to keep her secret safe. Cuddy put this straight into action as Cameron curled up and cried on the bed, part of her relieved that it was nothing else, but the rest of her scared that it wasn't House's but .. his.

House and Wilson had left the cafeteria by this point, neither talking much still reeling from their previous conversation. Both spotting Cuddy walking at a quick rate towards the stares, House barks across the lobby to her.

"Dr. Cuddy!!" Wilson rolled his eyes before following House forwards to a startled Cuddy.

"How is she?"

"Tired. I've given her a sedative to help her sleep" she lied, looking in his eyes directly. "I was about to page you, can you go home and get her some clothes, she threw up all over herself and I don't want to leave her in them gowns for too long, they're humiliating enough for the patients as it is"

House looked curiously at Cuddy, not knowing whether to believe her or not, but Cuddy didn't break the eye contact she had with him and she didn't start fiddling with her hair or diverting her eyes elsewhere like she usually did when she lied. "Come on Jimmy, you can drive!" House made his way straight to the door, Wilson knew he wanted to rush so he could get back and be with her, but before he could go Cuddy grabbed his arm, he turned to look at her, and she looked worried.

"She's pregnant. She's in a mess. Stall him as long as possible." And with that she walked off up the stairs, Wilson looked on but didn't turn away, his heart went out to Cameron, she had been through so much these last few months and the last thing she needed was this as well. He only turned when House shouted his name; he knew he was getting impatient with his friend.

Climbing into the driver's seat Wilson closed the door shut, before he could do anything however, House grabbed the keys hastily off him before he turned on the ignition. "What did Cuddy say?" it was typical of House to get straight to the point.

"She told me to keep an eye on you," Wilson lied, he knew full well House wouldn't believe him regardless of whether Cuddy told him so or not, but he wasn't just protecting Cameron, he was protecting House as well, "Cameron's ok House, she's worried about her own health as much as we are"

"I don't believe you Jimmy boy!" House spat, he went on to joke about how useless he was and how stupid Cameron and Cuddy were for trying to keep things from him, but despite what was on the outside, Wilson knew it was just a mask, really, all of this was cutting him up inside. Snatching the keys back off House while he momentarily talked to himself, Wilson put them in the ignition and began to drive the short distance to Cameron's apartment while Cuddy entered Cameron's hospital room once more.

"Try and relax Allison, it's not doing you any good." Cuddy said looking down at her friend, she took hold of her hand and squeezed as she sat on the edge of the bed. She knew how scared she was, it must be bad enough knowing your pregnant, but knowing the man who raped you could be the father of your baby, it must be frightening. "As soon as it's brought up I'll get it done for you I promise, but you need to calm down, whatever happens you've got me, and you've got Wilson and House too. We're here for you" Cameron sat up slowly and wrapped her arms around Cuddy's neck, burying her face into Cuddy's warm shoulder, she allowed herself to cry once more.

"I don't know what to do. What if it's his? I don't know if I could cope with that Lisa, I really don't" she said through her tears, knowing Cameron was holding back, she allowed her to carry on just rubbing her back reassuringly and telling her it would be okay, somehow, "And .. and if it's House's then he might not even want to know anyway - then what will I do?"

"You have Wilson and I, we will be there for you through it all I promise you that, we're not going anywhere" Cuddy announced although it solved the problem, but she knew it didn't, she knew how terrified Cameron was one way or another.

"Oh God, someone kill me" her words were quiet, but Cuddy heard them as clear as crystal, she moved Cameron's head away from her shoulder lightly, cupping her moist face in the warmth of her hands before she spoke.

"Listen to me Allison, I refuse to allow this, you will be okay, whether it's that arsehole's baby or House's baby, you and the baby will be fine, I won't let you kill yourself! Your stronger than anyone I know, you've shown that in the last 4 months, you've shown it to us all! I won't have you talking like that do you hear? I won't, you've been through so much and I am not giving up on you now!" Cuddy threw her arms around her friend, her heart ached as sobs wracked the whole of Cameron's helpless body, she wanted so much to protect her, keep her safe and away from all of this pain, but she wouldn't, it just wasn't possible, and she knew it. Just then the doors flew open and Dr. Rose walked in with an ultrasound machine.

"Thanks" Cuddy muttered as Dr. Rose placed the ultrasound machine next to the bed before she walked out, Cameron didn't know whether to run or hide, so instead she just clung to Cuddy who told her it would be okay. Minutes passed which seemed like hours to them, but at long last Cameron calmed down enough to let go of Cuddy and lay back down on the pillow. Her eyes were red raw and her face paled even more if it were possible as she looked at the machine before her, Cuddy squeezed her hand before moving the machine towards the bed for better access. "Let's get this over with shall we" her voice was soft as she spoke to Cameron, small sobs escaped her every now and then as she lay rigid on the chilly bed. Cuddy lifted up the gown she was wearing up, exposing her soft skin as she squirted the cold gel onto her stomach, Cameron flinched at the feel, Cuddy muttered an apology before she carried on. Resting the transducer on Cameron's stomach, she turned on the screen to reveal a black and white grainy image of her womb. Cameron closed her eyes, breathing in deeply and slowly, trying to think about something else other than what Cuddy was doing, it took 5 minutes before Cuddy returned the transducer to its stand and wiped the gel slowly off Cameron's stomach before pulling down her gown. "Open your eyes Allison, your okay"

Cameron did as she was asked, turning to look at Cuddy, she had left the image on the screen, Cameron could see a tiny blob within the womb which must be the baby, she turned away from it as Cuddy grabbed her arm. "Allison .. the fetus is only 4 centimetre's long, its okay, I'd say your only about 11 weeks, if that" immediately Cameron began to shake and sob uncontrollably, it was as if a huge weight had been lifted from her, but another soon replaced it as she moved herself up onto the bed looking at Cuddy as tears spilt down her face. Cuddy held her arms out and Cameron immediately threw herself into them, she allowed every feeling that had built up inside of her out, all the fear of it being his, the problems it had or might cause, the terrifying thoughts of what he did to her, she let it all escape her as she wept in Cuddy's arms. It was a long time before either of them spoke, Dr. Rose had come back in the room from her position outside, and taken the machine away so all that was left was the two women as they sat comfortable in each other's embrace.

"Thank you" were the only words Cameron managed to say to Cuddy before she finally fell into a sound sleep in her arms.

"Anytime" Cuddy whispered back to her moving a strand of Cameron's hair behind her ear like a mother would her own child, knowing full well she wouldn't hear, she smiled slightly knowing that somehow, everything would now be okay, just then the door opened and House walked in followed by a harassed Wilson who looked apologetically at Cuddy, both stopped dead in their tracks when they saw Cameron's position. If they hadn't known any better, they would have surmised that both women were lovers, Cuddy automatically began to explain.

"She broke down. It was either leave her on her own or allow her the contact she needed. She hasn't been asleep long, please don't wake her House" her words were hushed, she didn't want to wake her up again, she was exhausted beyond words. House nodded once moving forward to help Cuddy lay her down, between them both they laid her back down on the bed, pulling the blanket over her as they went, House grabbed the nearest chair and positioned himself directly infront of Cameron, stroking her pale face, wiping the tears away before kissing her forehead. Both Cuddy and Wilson watched their friend pained to see him so confused and distressed at Cameron's predicament.

"Do you know why she's ill?" House asked, there was no tone to his question, no joking and no expression on his face, it hurt Cuddy to lie to him, but she knew she had to, for Cameron, when she was ready she would tell House herself.

"No, tests are running slower, pathology is backed up, as soon as I get them I'll let you know" all House could do was nod, "She'll be okay House, she's strong"

Both Wilson and Cuddy left the room for a while, leaving both Cameron and House alone together, knowing no harm would come to her, they both went down to Cuddy's office, they would be able to talk more quietly there. Once there, they both sat down on the sofa closest to the door, but also so no one could see them, she didn't want anyone to see her upset, if she could.

"He's beside himself with worry" Wilson spoke first, he didn't look at Cuddy, but at the wall right infront of him, there was nothing interesting on it, and infact he didn't really see it, but he didn't know how Cuddy would respond to the confession House had made earlier that day, "He wouldn't eat, he wouldn't talk, he thinks she's going to die, he wants her scanned, checked for a brain tumour, he's obsessed she's dying. I've never seen him like that before Lisa" he admitted, "It was like watching a child who's lost their parents, vulnerable and afraid. He admitted he loved her, that he didn't want to lose her."

Cuddy sighed, "She's 11 weeks"

"Which means .. the baby is House's!" he seemed overjoyed at the news, though Cuddy did not, "That's good isn't it? I mean, it's not that scumbags!"

"Yeah, it is good, and I felt her relax totally when I told her, but she tensed up again not long after and I know why. She thinks House is going to desert her, leave her to bring up this baby on her own because he's not that kind of man. She's petrified, she doesn't know what to do, and I don't know what to say to her, I want to help and I don't know how" tears slowly fell down her face as Wilson wrapped his arms around her.

"Shhh, it's okay" it took a few moments for Cuddy to compose herself, but once she did Wilson continued, "I asked him what he would do if the baby was his, I asked him if he'd walk away or stay, I didn't expect him to answer, you know House, he's too afraid to touch people let alone commit to anything. He said he'd stay." Cuddy looked directly up at his, in disbelief. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "He told me he loved her, and he'd do anything for her, he said if it meant having a little Allison around he'd do it, he said .. it would be amazing. He may have to get used to the idea, but he'd do it, he refuses to lose her for anything Lisa. It'll be alright" with that Cuddy smiled and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Will you talk to her? Tell her what you've told me, maybe then she'll find it easier to tell him, I don't know if she'd go through with it otherwise." Cuddy asked, she looked tired and pale herself, she knew she had gone out of her way to make sure she had done nothing but support Cameron. He smiled down at her before nodding.

"Yes, I'll talk to her, but for now I think we should leave them alone, if he's around long enough maybe he'll calm down and see she is stable enough and not on the edge of death" she agreed, settling herself back on the sofa looking up at her newly painted ceiling.


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N Thank you to everyone who commented on that last chapter. Now, this chapter, I'm still not so keen on . But .. I would like to say, before you ready it, particularly to Lesley, that when House said "Little Allison" I wasn't implying that that was what the baby would be - I hadn't actually decided by the time I wrote chapter 12, but when I wrote it, it's because that's what House wanted, and I'm sorry I didn't make that clearer to you all! Out of curiosity, being the gender has already been decided and written – what would everyone have liked to see? A little Alison or little House?? I can actually say, considering this is the first fanfic I've ever written, particularly proud of myself for getting this far! Hehe .. So thank you all for all the feedback which I can put towards making the next one better! ******

**Chapter 13**

Wilson knocked on the door once before opening it, it had been a little over 2 hours since he left the room last with Cuddy, but Cameron was still sleeping soundly on the bed, if he hadn't known any better he'd have said she hadn't even moved position, House however, had. He was now in the chair at the opposite side of the room, head in hands breathing deeply. Wilson wondered whether he too was asleep, but soon he found he wasn't as House lifted his head up to look at his friend. Wilson gave him a sympathy smile before walking over.

"Go and sleep on the sofa in my office House, it's just down the hall and I will stay with her all the time, I can shout you when she wakes up" he said to his friend in low tones as he perched himself on the end of Cameron's bed.

"No" his voice was croaky as he answered; he looked back up at Cameron who slept on through their conversation.

"House please, if she wakes up and sees you in this state she'll worry herself sick, and it won't help her, and it won't help you either, she needs you, but she needs you healthy and able to help her, you can't like this."

It took House a while before answering, Wilson was ready to give up on his friend, knowing somehow he'd do it if he felt the need to. "Promise you'll shout me when she wakes?" he sounded like a child who was too scared to miss a moment of his favourite TV programme, expect Wilson knew this was so much more.

"Promise. I've got my cell I'll phone you" House looked up at him and gave him a weak smile before standing, moving closer to Cameron, he placed a kiss on her cheek.

"I love you" he whispered into her ear, stroking her face with his forefinger before moving away from the bed, he nodded to Wilson as he walked past, stopping at the door he looked back at the woman he loved, worry flooded his eyes as he turned away and walked down the corridor towards Wilson's office.

"Oh Allison, if you could see him now .." Wilson muttered to himself, he was worried about her, but not half as much as he was about House, it scared him to see House like this, it was so uncharacteristic of him.

"I've been listening to him for the last 20 minutes or so" her voice also groggy, his head shot up to look at her as she turned hers towards him, he smiled at her as he moved himself onto the side of the bed holding her hand.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better, my throat is abit sore though, feels like something is squeezing it closed" Wilson nodded knowingly, she was nervous about what House's reaction would be.

"Cuddy .. said I should come and talk to you, about House and this baby" he stopped, not knowing how to explain it to her, but she squeezed his hand as he turned his gaze back to her, she looked worried, but he smiled and shook his head, "Don't worry, it's not bad. She told me the baby is his, I am glad. We talked earlier, about you, he is petrified you have a brain tumour or something." She looked slightly confused, but let him continue, "He asked me if I thought you could be pregnant, I told him that I didn't know but I guessed it was possible. I asked him if it was his, would be stay or leave, and you know what he said? He said he'd stay," tears shone in Cameron's eyes as she listened to what Wilson was saying to her, not daring to speak for fear of breaking down again, "he said he loved you too much, and having a little Allison about would be amazing. Allison, he isn't going to leave you, he loves you too much, he needs you, he desperately wants you to be okay. I know Cuddy can't tell him, it'd be breaking confidentiality and all that, and yeah she told me, but please tell him yourself before he gets too difficult to cope with for the rest of us, he is worried sick something is massively wrong"

She nodded, taking a deep breath before answering, "I will do, once he's slept, he's so tired. Thanks Wilson, it means alot" he gave her a quick hug before standing up and walking towards the door, he stopped just short of it and turned around smiling at her.

"Congratulations by the way" she smiled back at him as he left the room, she felt happier knowing all this as she laid down, moving her hand instinctively to her stomach.

Over half an hour went by before she good up off the bed and put some of her own clothes on, House had done well picking her clothes, he brought her underwear, her favourite cream and brown top along with grey trousers, she made a mental note to thank him, she got into them as quickly as possible, she hated being in the hospital gown, she started to wonder how the patients managed it without feeling as exposed as she did. She smiled as she realised that soon she wouldn't be able to fit into these, she'd have to go out and buy some new ones. It had been 45 minutes since House left, she doubted very much he'd got much sleep, but bored of staring at the mint green walls of her room, she ventured out onto the corridor down to Wilson's office, knowing that House would be there laying on the sofa.

She looked through the window to the sofa, House lay there with his eyes closed, she smiled at the sight she saw infront of him, he loved her, he had admitted it to his best friend, to Wilson. She hated to disturb him, but Wilson was right, he was worried sick, the sooner she told him the quicker they could both go home and sleep in the comfort of his bed. With this in mind, she quietly opened the door and crept into the room closing the door behind him, he automatically sat bolt upright, his eyes shot open to see who had walked through the door.

"Allie, are you okay?" he immediately stood up and walked towards her, grabbing hold of her hands which seemed thankfully warmer than they had done earlier. She smiled up at him reassuringly before answering his question.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Are you? You look tired" she observed, but he shook it off. He lead her to the sofa and sat her down before sitting next to her and taking hold of her hand, he looked into her eyes, desperately searching for answers, but finding none.

"I'm fine, just worried about you. Do they know what's wrong yet? Will you be okay?" he looked on the verge of tears as he asked the questions he dreaded the answers to, she cupped his face in her head as she looked lovely at him, he looked so confused.

"I'll be fine, in 6 months or so" she said to him, her voice strong yet calm, as his confused look deepened, only for it to lighten moments later.

"Your .. your pregnant?" he whispered astonished.

She nodded back at him, "Yes, Cuddy did an ultrasound for me, I'm 11 weeks. It can only be yours Greg, if .. if you want it that is" now she looked unsure as his face sat emotionless, she wasn't sure whether he was just shocked or whether he was about to run for the door.

"Oh my god" with that he picked her up and hugged her, kissing her neck as the realization of her diagnosis hit him, "Thank god, thank god for that, I thought .. I thought ..you were going to die" his voice so small it broke her heart to hear it as she pressed against his lips passionately, he pushed his ways through, searching, exploring what was there. Finally she pulled apart and she noticed the tears that fell silently down his cheeks. It surprised her. Tough old doctor House showing his emotions was something for her.

"Do you want this baby?" she asked him seriously, she looked worried but she needed to know, for her sake as well as his, "If you don't it's fine, I will understand"

He shook his head at her before answering, "I love you more than anything in the world Allie, if your happy having this baby then so am I, all I need is you, a baby is .. just a bonus" Cuddy and Wilson watched from the window outside his office as House embraced Cameron for what seemed like the millionth time in the last 10 minutes, they smiled at their friends before turning and walking away, knowing that for now at least everything was going to be okay.

"Can we go home? I don't care whether it's yours or mine; I just want to go home. I'm tired and so are you" she told him as she looked deep into those sapphire eyes that captivated her each time she looked into them. He nodded picking up his cane off the floor, he took hold of her hand as they walked out of Wilson's office and down the corridors and outside the hospital towards his car, it was warm and the sun shone brightly around them as they walked hand in hand to his car. He helped her get into the passenger seat before moving his way round to the driver's seat, once he got in he turned to look at her, his face serious, but she doubted he could upset her anymore today than she had been.

"Are you sure you can put up with me?" his question was serious, and she knew that, but she nodded all the same, reaching forward reaching for his neck, she pecked him on the cheek before letting go. "Yes, I can, I love you Greg"

He just smiled back at her, she didn't need clarification from him, she knew how he felt for her, he had proven that these last 4 months, as they drove home she knew that everything would be alright, she had him and he had her; they had each other. He placed a hand on her stomach as they drove home, she changed gears for him with her hand and placed her other over his that lay on her flat stomach.

They both walked together into his apartment, everything slightly messy from that morning, she hadn't felt up to cleaning up, but she didn't fancy it now either, all she wanted to do was sleep wrapped in his arms, protected by him. Neither of them bothered to turn on the lights as they stood looking at each other in the dark, she began unbuttoning his shirt as he unclipped her trousers as well as his own and allowed them to fall silently to the ground, he took over removing his shirt as she pulled hers over the top of her head, all that was left was their underwear, he removed his quickly as she stood in the dark with her eyes closed, he pealed her undies away from her, letting them to fall to the floor just like her trousers had, limping he pulled her round to the bed and carefully lifted her in before following her, she turned towards his as he settled himself besides her, both blissfully content and relaxed in each other's company. He wrapped his muscular arms around her slender form and kissed her neck happily.

"You mean the world to me, you know that don't you?" he asked her settling a hand on her stomach as the other wrapped around her body, causing her to smile not just at what he was doing, but what he had said too.

"I know, I love you so much" she placed her smaller hand on top of his as he stroked her stomach where the baby would soon grow at an astonishing rate. "I wonder what it'll be like, having a little House running around" a smile crept onto her face as she thought about it.

"A little House?" he asked surprised as she looked up at him, "No, I think a little Allie will be much better! 2 beautiful girls in the house .. I couldn't ask for much more" she smiled at him as he kissed her cheek.

She yawned loudly as he chuckled at her, "Time to sleep, gorgeous"

"I'm not tired" she replied sleepily, she lay there for a while, happy to be in his arms, and enjoying the peace she hadn't had just lately. Time alone with him meant more than anything to her, her breathing grew more even and he knew she was nearly asleep, he closed his eyes ready to sleep with her.

"Oh, and Greg .. it will be a little House, I know it will"

Finally she grew limp in his arms and he knew she was asleep, he smiled at her before admitting something else, "Someday Allison Cameron, I will make you an official part of my life; we'll make more children together and live forever. I love you" and with that he fell into a deep sleep curled up next to the woman he loved, knowing that in little over 6 months time, he'd have someone else to cuddle, something they both made, together.


	15. Bad News I'm Gutted!

Today I bring bad news ..

I've had a visit from my district nurse today - and she is calling the doctor out to me. It looks as if I'm going to be admitted to hospital; again. While that does mean updating is going to be alot slower, even though I do appreciate lately they've constantly slow!

Believe it or not .. that is not the biggest problem!

My laptop kinda .. died on me the other day. I couldn't access the internet, any files, nothing. I was told I had to put my laptop back the factory settings, which basically means .. I lose everything that's on my computer!!

To say I am fuming is .. an understatement. My own fault, for not making back-ups so often. The only back-up I have of this story are actually the snippets of chapter that I have written down in a notepad. I have no back-up off the computer, bigger fool me. Which means .. I only have the chapters in which I printed out (those happen to be the chapters I messed around with to change things. Which does mean, I am stuck!! It means I'm now missing 4 chapters; the next 2 chapters, and the last two.

So here is where you guys come in; do I carry on with what I have got and miss the next chapter out until I manage to re-write it then put it in and let you guys know .. there's no new information in the next 2 chapters, it's just House and Cameron love .. and getting used to the idea of being pregnant – him being all lovey dovey and completely out of character might I add! It does jump between stages; the next chapter looks at her at 3/4 months, then the chapter following 5 months, then the chapter following that (which I DO have) is 7ish months I think.

I'm sorry if I'm rambling on and this doesn't make sense! I'm absolutely shattered and I'm in alot of pain. So .. would you like to wait until I've written the next 2 chapters, or shall I go straight onto the chapter I DO have and then back-track and add them in?

Up to you guys .. thought I would give you the option instead of just presuming!

~Misdiagnosed


	16. Chapter 14

_**A/N Hello everyone. I am here today posting this on behalf of Misdiagnosed who cannot be here due to medical reasons. I will more than likely be posting the rest of the chapters for her, as I know she would not want this to be forgotten and left just because she is not here to do it. She spent a good portion of her time in hospital writing these last weekend. **_

**Chapter 14**

He hated listening to her throw up into the toilet every morning, it pulled at his heart to know she was suffering so much with it. "I hate this" she groaned loudly, as he gently got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. She was curled up against the toilet but leaning her head on the door frame, her face turned away from him, but he didn't need to see it to know how it looked.

"I know baby" he said soothingly and rubbed his hand up and down her back. He could feel her body grow cold, her whole body was clammy and shaking. He retrieved the glass of water from beside the sink and gave it to her. She took it with a smile and took a sip of it before leaning her head back onto the door frame and closing her eyes, he watched her breathing even out and her whole body relax a little.

"Take me back to bed" she whispered looking up at him, her eyes were drawn and her face looked even more slim, if it were possible he'd say she'd lost weight.

"Absolutely!" he said, as carefully as he could, he helped her up and guided her back to bed, he hated having to use a stick, all he really wanted to do was pick her up and carry her, but he couldn't and it angered him. She could see it in his face as he helped her into bed, he looked her over as she lay there looking up at him. She was as slim as she always had been, her hair was matted to her sticky face and her cream silk nightly hugged her body perfectly, showing off all the curves in the right places and gave him a good view of the small bump underneath.

"Come to bed, your no good to me standing here" she said tiredly, as she held out her arms to him, all she wanted was him close to her, to feel his warmth and smell his delicious smell, he smiled down at her before hobbling around the side of the bed and curling up next to her. He took her in his arms and rocked with her for what felt like ages. She closed her eyes and sighed contently as he moved a piece of hair out of her face.

It was a while until either of them said anything, but suddenly he spoke. "Oh my god" was all he whispered as he laid in bed, his arms wrapped around Cameron's slender body. The light hit his face just right as Cameron turned to look at him with questioning eyes. Her face was pale, heavy coloured bags under my eyes which showed how little sleep she had got.

"What?" she asked wheezing, she'd had an asthma attack during the night which had taken quite alot out of her, it made House worry that she was having so many issues with her health already, and she wasn't even half way through her pregnancy.

"I'm gunna be a Dad" she laughed lightly at him, everyday the realization of becoming a father seemed to hit House, and she loved watching his response to his own thoughts. He turned on his side and stared into her deep brown eyes, the colour stood out a mile to him, and he noted that the last few months, her sparkle had returned, and he was so pleased to see it. "And you," he started tapping her nose lightly with his finger between every word, "are going to be the most gorgeous mother in the whole world!"

She smiled up at him as he placed his warm hand on her stomach, he loved just laying there, holding his girl in his arms and touching their baby. It took until a month ago for them both to notice that she already had a small round bump appearing. Cameron had panicked wondering if it was okay or if there was something wrong. She had only been 3 and a half months and she wasn't expecting it so soon.

"We .. need to talk about something" he started seriously, her faced dropped dramatically, she tensed automatically which made him worry and any colour she had left in it had vanished. "Don't worry sweetheart, it's nothing bad, I'm not going to leave you or anything" knowing he was telling her the truth; she relaxed in his arms and exhaled deeply. "I .. I want you to move in with me, here" she turned her head to look up at him, she was surprised. Though she knew he often did surprise her, he was so caring, tender, gentle and sensitive to her feelings and needs which he never was before. "You don't have to say yes or anything yet, but .. think about it for me? We're going to have a baby soon, and I want to wake up with the both of you"

"Greg, I .." she started but he stopped her pressing his lips against her with an urgency that gave off a very unusual feeling for House; fear. Then she understood why he was doing it, he feared that she would reject him, that he would be left without the love of his life and his child, their child. She pushed him away gently, looking deep into his adorable blue eyes which she always got lost in; she caressed his cheek slowly, deliberately. "I love you Greg, more than anything in the world" she took his hands and placed them on the small bump that was their baby, "and this baby will too" she stated matter of fact. "But .. is this apartment going to be big enough? For us it is, but .. what about with the baby? A baby needs so much and the space they take up .."

"If we need to move, we will .. but I have that spare room Jimmy usually uses, I can get rid of some stuff and everything .. I want you guys here. Both of you" he said quietly.

"I love you Gregory House" she said passionately before kissing him lightly on the cheek.

"Is that yes?" he asked hopefully and she smiled at him before nodding. He smiled broadly at her before kissing every inch of her neck tenderly. Suddenly, he got up and hobbled quickly out the room, she looked surprised at his sudden movement but didn't have time to move herself before House came back. "Come on, we're going to work!" he said suddenly and passed her some clothes she'd left in the corner of the living room a few weeks ago. She looked at him questioningly, but he didn't say anything has he got himself ready for work.

It didn't take them long to get ready, and an hour and a half later they walked through the doors of the hospital, hand in hand, smiling with no care in the world. "So, what are we doing here so early? That's not like you" she chuckled looking up at him, he looked so young to her these days, so happy.

"Into the clinic" she looked shocked; he never went into the clinic.

"It's closed" she said looking through the clear windows in front of her, there was no one in there, and the lights were turned off, all except for the light in Cuddy's office, where she could see Wilson and Cuddy talking. She smiled knowingly.

"I know that" he replied, he took her hand and dragged her into the closest exam room. An ultrasound machine sat in the corner with a note on it which only said 'enjoy!' Cameron looked from the machine House, slowing understanding why he had wanted her to come in early with him.

"Greg .. you can't just use the machines whenever you want to!"

"Yes, I can, I'm a doctor and this is an emergency!" he said with mocked hurt as he picked her up and placed her down on the table. She laughed as he pulled her top up and pulled the ultrasound machine towards him.

"We only have a few weeks to wait you know" she said, but she smiled the same as he put the jelly on her stomach. It wasn't long until they saw their baby on the screen. The whole room went quiet as Cameron and House looked at the screen, watching their baby move around. She sighed sadly as they looked at the screen. He rubbed the gel off without taking his eye off her, worrying that this was not something she wanted.

"What's wrong?" he asked her as he sat down on the edge of the bed and took hold of her hand. He looked down at her seriously, he noticed how tired she looked, how pale she was, and wondering if he really should have dragged her into work this early, she did need her sleep more these days.

"Nothing. I'm just .." she sighed deeply before carrying on, "I wish I could feel the baby you know, it doesn't feel really real yet I suppose and I'm kinda .. scared it's all a dream and anytime I'll wake up and go back to .. how it all used to be"

He smiled down at her, "anytime now Allie" he stroked her face calmly. "How about .. we busy ourselves today, if we don't have any patients, with moving some of your stuff into mine? Or rather .. Wilson and I will, and you and Cuddy can go shopping?" he asked her, she smiled up at him before shaking her head.

"Lemme guess, you guys have had this planned for a while?" she asked.

"Of course, Cuddy wants to take you baby shopping. Wilson's gunna help me decorate the little room into a nursery and move your stuff in. We're good at doing these things you know!" he laughed at her before kissing her lightly on the cheek. "Why do you think Cuddy and Wilson are at work already?"

"Ok, ok, let's go and find them" she said. She couldn't believe this was all happening, but she was so happy she knew nothing could bring her down. Together, they walked out of the exam room and into Cuddy's office.

"Have fun?" Cuddy asked with a smile as she hugged Cameron.

Cameron nodded, "Shopping huh?" she looked directly at Cuddy with a smile, who smiled back at her before turning to House.

"So you did ask her then? James didn't think you would"

"Yep! I did. So we're going painting, browns and creams. I saw you looked through that magazine a few weeks ago. Sooo .. I think you and Cuddy should go and have a look round the shop and get it. I don't care about the price, just get it okay? Our baby deserves the best!" he told her as she threw her arms around him tightly.

"I love you so much" she whispered in his ear as tears slid down her face silently.

I love you too, now go on! Go and have some fun" Cuddy grabbed hold of Cameron's hand and dragged her out of her office towards her car.

The sun shone on the two of them as they got into the car, Cameron couldn't stop smiling as Cuddy started the engine and began to pull away from the hospital. "Your doing so well you know" Cuddy smiled.

"Sometimes I don't feel it" she admitted, "sometimes I go to bed early and just cry because I don't know how I'm going to do it, or .. thinking it's all a dream, thinking he's going to .. leave" she took a deep breath in and exhaled slowly as she closed her eyes. Cuddy took hold of her cool hand and squeezed tightly.

"He loves you more than anything. I've never seen him like this before, not with Stacey or anyone for that matter. He won't leave you Allison."

"Thanks Lisa"

They got the shops in no time, and entered Mama's and Papa's, it wasn't busy and straight away a citrus smell hit them which made Cameron feel slightly nauseous, but she tried to ignore it as they all looked around.

"So what did this cot and the bedding look like?" she asked as they walked around, glad that Cameron was happy to take her with her, but a slight sadness hit Cuddy, as she realised this was something she'd never get to do for herself.

"It's a rustic pine cot, it has 4 different levels on it so it'd be so much easier to pick the baby up as well. Then when little one gets old enough, it can be a bed for them too which is great. The end panels look like it's a window, but not see through. It's so gorgeous Lisa. There's also this brown and cream coloured quilt and bumpers and stuff which is absolutely gorgeous too!"

It didn't take them long to find it, Cuddy spotted what she thought maybe it on the first floor, so they made their way up the stairs to have a look.

"That's it!" Cameron exclaimed as she touched the bed gently as if it could break.

"Hi, I'm Alex, can I help you? Is there anything in particular your looking for?" he stood at least a head taller than Cameron, his smile was warm as he looked down at them both, he took both of their postures in and noted that Cameron was the mother to be in this case.

"Yes" Cuddy said, "we've come to buy this!"

"Ok, well if you'd like to come this way" she took hold of Cameron's hand and followed the member of staff who called himself Alex. They paid for the cot and the bedding quickly and easily, Alex along with Cuddy took the cot and bedding down to the car and placed it in the boot, while Cameron looked around further. She walked past all the mobiles, there were so many of them, most brightly coloured, some specific coloured to boy or girl genders, some with teddies only on them, otherwise with animals on them. She stood abruptly in front of one that would match the cot and the bedding perfectly. There were 4 teddies of different shades, one a smooth bright white, the second a dark fury colour, the third a smooth, light chocolate brown which looked similar to the colour of galaxy chocolate, and the last one a fury sandy colour. All 4 of them surrounded a small cream and chocolate cube in the middle which had the numbers; 1, 2 and 3 on different sides, and also a, b and c. She touched the teddies lightly after she turned on the music, and closed her eyes as she felt the teddies and listened to the music; it was soothing.

She picked up a packed mobile and took it to the counter where he could use a self-service counter; she scanned it in where it came up with the price and then paid for it herself, before turning back towards the stairs and slowly walking down them. She was feeling very fragile and more tired than usual, but she expected that this was only going to get progressively worse as the months went on. 6 steps from the bottom Cameron lost her footing and fell to the bottom before landing on her side, her hands hit the floor first as pain shot through them.

"Cameron!" Cuddy shouted worrying as she saw her friend laying on the floor, both Cuddy and Alex ran to her and Cuddy helped move her. "What happened? Are you okay? Does anywhere hurt?" automatically Cuddy looked her over, letting her doctor side take over her worry for her friend, she helped her sit up slowly with Alex supporting her while she could look at her.

"I don't know, I think I'm okay, my hands hurt, pain went through my wrists, but it's not so bad now, it's more .. dull now." But Cuddy could tell she was shaken even if she wasn't hurt.

"Can you help me get her up?" Cuddy asked Alex who nodded automatically and lifted Cameron up onto her feet, but didn't let go of her just incase. Cuddy picked her mobile out of her pocket and dialled a number, Cameron knew it was either House or Wilson, but she couldn't concentrate on what was being said as a wave of light-headedness' blew over her and she started to sway as the colour drained from her cheeks.

"Wooahhh, ok Allison, it's ok. Hold on a minute House" Cuddy said calmly, "Lay her down gently on the floor for me, and lift her legs up, placing her feet on the top of your thigh" once he had done this, she placed a hand on Cameron's forehead, it was cold and clammy, but she smiled at her friend on the floor regardless. "Sorry House, no, no, she's ok, she's just lightheaded that's all, I saw her go, I'll get her to the hospital, just meet us there." with this she put the phone down and tended to her friend. "How you feeling?"

"I feel abit sick. Everything is spinning. I'm sorry"

"Oh don't be silly. It's expected while you're pregnant. Just take some deep breathes ok and we'll get you into the car when it gets easier and House is going to meet us there"

It took over 15 minutes for Cameron to feel better, though she was still very pale and clammy. With the help of Alex, Cuddy got her into the car and drove straight to the hospital. All that could be heard in the car was soothing classical music that Cuddy had put on in an attempt to calm her down. They reached the hospital 20 minutes later where House could be seen pacing outside the hospital doors looking extremely worried. Once Cuddy had pulled up, House yanked the door open on Cameron's side and touched her face with the back of his hand, she was still cold.

"Allie? Are you ok?" he asked her as she turned her face towards him and smiled slightly, despite the colourless face. But he knew she was in pain, he could see it in her face. "Where does it hurt? Don't tell me nowhere, I know you better than that"

She sighed deeply and then winced, "There" she took her hand and pointed to the side of the bump, "I think it's just a bruised rib, but it hurts" she whimpered as he touched the tender area.

"Sorry" he apologised for the pain he was causing her, but he too didn't think it was broken, just bruised.

"My wrists hurt too. I landed on them." House took her hands in his and examined them, despite feeling cold, they weren't overly clammy or swollen, and they weren't changing colour which was a good sign, plus, she could move them. "I feel sick" her voice was small as she said it but House had heard the same voice this morning when they first woke up.

With Wilson's help, House got her out of the car and slowly walked towards the gurney just behind them to place her on. "I don't need that" she whined.

"I'm not taking any chances, you are getting looked at, so is Buba" he stated, and she knew not to bother arguing with him now.

"Buba now?" she asked him raising an eyebrow. He just smiled as Wilson picked up and laid her down on the gurney. With Cuddy's help they wheeled her into the hospital and straight into the ER. It was heaving as always, children ran around screaming and shouting as exasperated parents chased after them. They wheeled her into a separate cubical from the rest of the noise; it was a light lilac colour, which was supposedly meant to be soothing. It was all of 30 seconds before Cameron threw up into a sick bowl.

"It's just the shock" Cuddy assured her with a small smile, "I'll go and get the machine"

It wasn't long before Cuddy returned and set up the ultrasound machine as House sat next to Cameron stroking her hair off her face and talking to her. Wilson was taking some bloods to send away to check that she was okay there, he wondered if she was anaemic. Nothing caught House's attention, or Cameron's, as they simply looking at each other and held hands, until Cuddy cleared her throat and turned the screen towards them.

"Everything is fine" she assured them rubbing the gel off Cameron's abdomen. "The baby is fighting fit, as strong as it's mother I have to say"

"Thanks Cuddy" House whispered as he kissed Cameron's forehead once. "You do know how to scare a man don't you?" he accused Cameron this time.

"I'm sorry" she replied sleepily as she let out a yawn.

"It's ok. Come on, it's too noisy in here, let's get you into Cuddy's office and you can sleep on the sofa. Jimmy and I have stuff to do!" he announced as Wilson helped Cameron get off the bed and helped her walk towards Cuddy's office, once she was there, they placed her gently on the sofa as if she was going to break, and as soon as her head hit the pillow, she was asleep.


	17. Chapter 15

**A/N Hey guys!! I'm back .. from where I went. I'm not entirely happy on the chapters I had to re-do, of course, they changed, then every other area of the silly story changed as well .. oh well, ho hum! This chapter is for everyone whose stuck with me from the beginning up to now .. even though there's been at least a month's gap with this chapter and the last! I thank you guys, and I will update again as soon as I feel up to it! ******

**Chapter 15**

"Wow" Chase said as he entered the room and looked at Cameron, who was pouring out coffee for Foreman and House. She turned to look at him and smiled, he looked better; tanned even. "Your getting big"

"Well thanks Chase, now I feel a whole lot better" Cameron muttered sarcastically before handing Foreman his coffee, even he looked slightly annoyed at Chase's analysis.

"I hope you're not upsetting my girls Wombat!" House spat as he leant on the frame between his office and the conference room. He winked at Cameron before glaring at Chase who quickly retreated into the chair next to Foreman. He limped towards Cameron and wrapped his arms around her lightly, he had to admit he could no longer wrap his arms around her stomach without feeling he was restricting her or the baby, she had a good sized baby there he was sure. Possibly bigger than normal, it wouldn't have surprised him, he remembered his own mother telling him that he was a big baby.

"Girls?" Foreman asked, like Foreman, Cameron had picked up on his wording and gave him a mysterious look.

House shrugged, "I think a little one of this gorgeous woman" he started before kissing Cameron's temple tenderly, "would be the best thing in the world" he admitted. "You agree don't you Buba?" and he placed a hand on her stomach.

"How far on are you anyway?" Chase asked Cameron, trying to ignore House's irritated look and glare.

"21 weeks" she replied, placing her hand on top of House's.

"Your cold" he noted and moved to pick up her jacket for her, he knew she was naturally a cold person, but he'd never known her this cold. He passed her her jacket which she thanked him for before putting it on."Riiiight, you two, we haven't got a patient, so clinic duty! Go!"

"Why doesn't she have to go?" Chase whined looking at Cameron.

"She's had some funny turns, she's on light duty until Cuddy says otherwise" Foreman informed him as he helped drag Chase from the room.

Cameron walked into House's office after him and sighed heavily before settling herself down on the chair in the corner of the room, it was longer than the average chair, and wasn't bolt upright like normal chairs, it had a light lean on it, which suited Cameron perfectly, she rested her legs on the matching stool in front of her.

"You look tired Al" he said to her, worried that she was still over-doing it anyway. He got up off his computer chair and slowly walked towards her. She moved forward slightly and allowed him to sit behind her. He wrapped his strong arms around her body and he felt her shiver.

"I didn't sleep all too well last night, I don't know why." She replied yawning loudly, keeping one arm around hers, he moved his other hand to her bump and rubbed it instinctively. "Are you alright?" she asked him, she worried about him too, what he was thinking, how he was feeling.

"I'm fine, just worried about you" he admitted resting his cheek to the side of her head and began rocking gently side to side, he hoped she would fall asleep, she needed the sleep more than anything. The constant morning sickness was taking alot more energy out of her than she daren't to admit, and he was worried about it if truth be told. After midday she was fine, but before she could be sick many times.

Sitting together, with no one else around, was peaceful, and both of them enjoyed the time they spent together without interruption. Sometimes House liked to reflect on the last few years, since Cameron joined, since she got pregnant with their child; he was so happy and he wished he'd talked to her before now and told her now he felt, it seemed so silly to hide it now.

"Oh" she said and her face screwed up in pain, but quickly disappeared.

"What's wrong?" House asked turned her face to his and trying to see where she was hurting, but he couldn't see anywhere that could cause her pain.

"Pass me your hand" he did as she asked, slightly confused by the request, she placed his hand to the lower right of the bump, and he felt the baby kick his hand lightly, he smiled and kissed her head rubbing his hand over the area in which the baby had kicked, "Hi Buba, you wanna join in the fun huh?" again, the baby kicked House's hand, "Yeah, I thought so too - your Mom is special, so try not to hurt her ok? She's still sore since she fell last time and we don't want her sick do we?" House carried on talking to the baby as he kicked back at House, it was the first time either of them had felt the baby kick, and Cameron smiled in spite of the weird sensation and the waves of nausea. Eventually the kicking stopped and Cameron turned herself gently and curled into House who wrapped his arms around her body. She was asleep within seconds, and while how she laid was hurting his leg, he'd rather suffer the pain than put her down.

Wilson walked into the office, and stopped when he saw Cameron curled up, asleep on House, he smiled at his friend who looked back up at him, he tried to move her so he could get up without waking her.

"Here" Wilson said as he lifted Cameron up and onto the sofa in the conference room. "Cuddy'll be up in about 20 minutes, so if she's not awake she'll just sit with her. Let's go and do some more painting" House nodded before placing a kiss lightly on Cameron's cheek. Before they walked out, he pulled the blanket from his bag and placed it over her, he always carried a blanket round these days, she was so tired all the time.

She woke to the sound of the phone ringing, she looked around her expecting to find House on the phone, but found Cuddy answering the phone instead.

"Dr Cuddy" it was a few seconds before she replied, she rolled her eyes before she did so, "well, she was asleep until you phoned House, she's just woken up" she laughed some time later, "yeah, I will, bye" with that she put the phone down.

"How long have I been asleep?" Cameron asked Cuddy rubbing her eyes.

"About an hour. He and Wilson have disappeared like they do. So you're stuck with me I'm afraid, but after last time we aren't going shopping!" she laughed as Cameron relaxed slightly.

"Baby is kicking again, wanna feel?" Cameron asked as she rubbed her stomach, Cuddy grinned and move round to sit next to Cameron, she placed her hand on top of her belly and felt the light kicking against her hand, it was such a weird sensation, inside and out. They sat for a while feeling the baby kicking against their hands. "Although I'm glad Buba's kicking, I hate the fact it makes me feel so sick"

She looked back at her friend sympathetically, "That's alright, we're going to go back to yours anyway, not going out anywhere" Cameron smiled back at Cuddy, as she stood up using Cuddy's hand for support. They made their way down to the car slowly, passing alot of frustrated and poorly patients on their way. Families crying together and others were rejoicing. It was a warm day out as Cameron sat in the passenger seat of Cuddy's car, wishing all she could do was sleep. They reached House's apartment in no time.

Cameron sighed profoundly, "Ok, come on then" and she opened the car door before slowly getting out as Cuddy rushed round to help her friend. Together, they linked arms and walked up the few steps to House's apartment, in a way she was glad to be here, in a familiar surrounding and able to flake out knowing Cuddy didn't expect anything else of her, but the other part wished that it was House with her and not Cuddy. She put the key in the lock and opened the door wide, everything was tidy, apart from the two men sitting on the sofa eating pizza; Wilson and House. House turned his head to peer at the women standing at the door, he beckoned them both forward and nudged Wilson who turned to smile at the both of them.

"Hey you, how are you feeling?" he asked her as he walked up to her and brought her into a tight bear hug.

"I'm okay" she replied, still getting over the shock of seeing them both here, she had presumed they'd gone out for lunch as they did sometimes. She kissed his cheek before saying hi to Wilson.

"Good! I want you .. to close your eyes" House asked her, and she groaned.

"My balance and senses are all out of wack and you want me to close my eyes? Be realistic Greg" she complained placing a hand on her back where the worst of the ache seemed to be.

He laughed before replying to her, "You'll be fine, Wilson'll be guiding you with Cuddy" she turned round and glared at Cuddy for being in on this practical joke.

"I'm the messenger only Allison didn't know what he was going to do!" she held her hands up in a surrendering fashion as she walked towards Cameron and took hold of your hands, "I won't let you crash into anything, don't worry. Wilson can hold you from behind so then you won't fall at all" she assured her friend. Wilson came up behind her and held onto her shoulders, she looked up at him and smiled.

Cameron sighed loudly, "Ok, ok, I surrender" everyone laughed at her as she closed her eyes and let them guide her to where House wanted her to be. She wasn't sure where she had stopped, she had no sense of direction whatsoever, but there was a strong smell of paint in the air which near enough made her stomach do somersaults on itself. She hoped House would hurry up, she felt sick again and wasn't sure this time whether she would be or not.

Wilson had moved from behind her now, she felt insecure, vulnerable and her heart rate accelerated until a set of new hands placed around her shoulder, they tucked her hair back behind her ears and a kiss was lightly placed on her neck, it had to be House, "I know the smell is strong, so I won't keep you in here too long. I promise. You can open your eyes now" he said whispered in her ear.

She opened them and gasped as she looked around the room, her hands flew automatically to her mouth as she tried the register the shock. They had finished decorating the nursery, and even build everything and placed in the room for her. 3 of the walls were painted in a chocolate cream colour, which was light but warm all at the same time, the wall which occupied the window was a chocolate brown colour which complimented the rest of the room so well she couldn't believe it. The cot sat in the middle of the room, the teddy bear mobile attached along with all the bedding. 3 teddies had been placed in the cot, one an old fashioned toffee coloured teddy which had a cream bow around the neck with dark black eyes with cream coloured paws, and the other two were a duck and a bright coloured flower which had so many different colours attached she didn't know if she could name them all. A changing unit sat in the far right corner of the room, a cream chequer changing mat lay on the top, wipes and nappies filled out the lowest shelf and many other essentials filled out the shelves. While an old fashioned rocking chair sat in the far left hand side with brown cushions and thick cream throw over the back with small brown teddies around the edges of it. Around the whole room were other bits of and bobs that Cameron could barely take in; pictures on the walls of teddies, and other objects that House obviously knew Cameron would love. Tears slid down her cheeks silently as she allowed herself to take in everything they had done for her and the baby, House rubbed Cameron's arms soothingly as he stood behind her, knowing how emotional she would be right now. She could hear Cuddy telling both Wilson and House how beautiful it looked, but eventually she lost track of what everyone said as she stood there and marvelled at what was in front of her.

"It's gorgeous" she managed to say, but managed nothing else as House wrapped his arms around her chest. "Thank you" she said as she turned and smiled through her tears at both House and Wilson. House brought her into a hug again and stood as she cried into his shoulder, he rubbed her back as he held her, Wilson and Cuddy touched her shoulder before saying goodbye and quietly leaving.

"You deserve it" was all House managed to say as he held her, he was happy that she was happy, that was all that mattered to him.


	18. Chapter 16

**A/N Guys .. I apologise for this having taken so long to get to you guys. I can't really explain what is going on – but I thank everyone for being so patient with me. I love you guys so much .. and for that reason .. I am going to give you two chapters! ******

**Chapter 16**

"The baby is fine" the midwife reassured the mother-to-be who was staring nervously up at her, "you just need to calm down, little one is trying to tell you to slow down, you're doing way too much, you've only got another 8 and a half weeks to go, chasing after patients, and whatnot is going to lead you into labour early if you aren't careful" the midwife warned, but knew Cameron was only half listening as she watched the image of her baby on the screen. She sighed before printing out a copy and handing it to her, "here, but please, either go on maternity leave or slow down, I'll be having words with Lisa Cuddy as well!"

"Ok, ok" but despite this news Cameron couldn't stop smiling as she stood up wiping the gel from around her ever expanding belly. She turned round towards the midwife as she got to the door, "Thanks" the midwife smiled back up at her, she knew of House, and he had a reputation which certainly didn't fit in with the evidence she had before her, but she was happy for them. Cameron was walking on cloud 9, she remembered the amazing feeling the first time the baby moved, her first scan and the times House dragged her to a room with an ultrasound machine just so he could see the baby, she chuckled slightly remembering the reaction he gave everything, it was like watching a child with a new toy. He was as happy as she was, but fussed constantly when away from prying eyes, but she knew he wasn't ready to show everyone else the soft side he showed her, he joked about and made comments at the time going around the hospital, she'd roll her eyes when nurses or even doctors stopped her and told her what he'd said, they were flabbergasted that she hadn't got rid of him by now, but she knew why he was doing it, it was a huge change for him, especially him.

She walked into the conference room, expecting to find at least Chase and Foreman looking through medical books in an attempt to find a diagnosis for their latest case, she looked at the board as she saw the symptoms they had so far; rash, fever, liver failure, paralysis down one side, she smiled as she knew somehow, House and the team would work it out. She sat down at the chair infront of her desk and found a note addressed to her, she smiled before opening it;

_Allie & Buba, _

_I don't know where you've both popped off too, but hurry up and get your arse back here so I can watch ya! I'm just havin' lunch with Jimmy!_

_Love, _

_Greg x x x _

She smiled as she folded the letter up and put it in her pocket safely; she grinned evilly as she picked up the phone and dialled a number. Somewhere in the hospital, House's pager would go off and he would run wildly up to the conference room, possibly tripping over all kinds of people and objects as he went, she gave him 5 minutes before he bursted into the room panicking something chronic. She wasn't far off either, 8 minutes past and House ran through the door panting shouting her name.

"Cameron!! Allison answer me!!" he said before he had even reached the door to the conference room, he opened it to see her laughing up at him, gripping her side as she did so, it hurt her to laugh as the baby was sat pushing against her diaphragm. "What the-" he was lost for words as she cut him off.

"I'm sorry, I just had to do it after this" she said removing the letter from her pocket waving it at him, he relaxed a little realising nothing was wrong.

"You scared me" he declared hobbling over to her and sitting next to her, once he noticed the ultrasound in her hand, he looked directly into her eyes, trying to search for some explanation but there wasn't anything, except perhaps for her tired look, but it was only to be expected at this time in her pregnancy, "What's that?"

"Our baby"

"I know that, but .. why?" she knew exactly what he meant, she usually kept it in her bag and only took it out if he asked her to or if she was showing someone, usually Cuddy or Wilson. She shifted uncontrollably in her seat looking, he leant forward placing his cold hand on her cheek as she jumped slightly at the feel, "Sorry, I didn't realise it was so cold" he used his forefinger to gently move her chin towards him; he was starting to worry again.

"I have a confession to make" she admitted looking at him, he looked scared as he squeezed her hand begging her to go on, she breathed deeply before carrying on, "yesterday I didn't feel too good, and during the night I started bleeding it's why I didn't sleep, I was too scared, I should have woke you, I'm sorry" he kissed her cheek as her eyes filled with tears, "then this morning while I was in the clinic I started cramping, so I paged the midwife and she told me to go and meet her right away so I did. I didn't want to worry you if it was nothing, the baby was still moving, so I knew Buba was okay"

"You were scared enough to go and see her though, Allie, you should have told me, if something happens I want to know, you know that" he told her before bringing her in for a cuddle "What did she say? Is Buba okay?"

"That I'm over-doing it, that I need to slow down, or go on maternity leave totally, Buba is fine, put up quite the performance considering. She said she was going to talk to Cuddy about it" she finished as she handed him the latest ultrasound, their baby was gorgeous, and it was all theirs, all 41 centimetres and 3.3 lbs of it, he smiled happily at the ultrasound, taking his finger gradually over the image taking it all in. They sat there for a while, wrapped in each other's arms staring at their gorgeous baby, they didn't notice Wilson stood at the door until he cleared his throat.

"Everything's okay then?" he enquired smiling down at them both, House's hand once again on her growing bump.

She nodded but he looked at her in disbelief, "He knew?! You told Wilson before me?" House looked totally put out and hurt, but she was quick to correct him.

"No. Wilson saw me on the way to see the midwife; I was in pain because it was getting slightly worse. He said he'd just finished lunch with you and you'd gone to wind Cuddy up. He walked me down to the midwife, and I told him I'd page him if I needed him to get you for me. He was only doing what I asked" Cameron said to him before planting a kiss on his cheek. She took the ultrasound from him and passed it to Wilson so he could see.

"Gorgeous. Let's just hope the baby takes after Cameron!" Wilson announced, she laughed at him and he grinned broadly.

"If this baby looks anything as beautiful as Allison, we'd be the luckiest parents in the world" House whispered, but both of them heard as he placed a kiss on her bump. Wilson still couldn't believe that he was staring at House, someone who was being caring, kind, loving, allowing contact and relationships, it just wasn't House and he pinched himself to check it was real.

"I kinda let it slip to Cuddy, that you were cramping, she's worried about you, it might be a good idea to go and see her, just to put her mind at rest – oh, and then go home Cameron!" he stated it as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Cameron stood up smiling at him, but this soon turned to a wince as pain shot through her back, instinctively she clutched her back with one hand and House's hand with the other.

Standing upright, looking Cameron in the eyes, House put his hand to her forehead before looking her dead in the eyes, "Allie, what's wrong?" she looked up to him still with a pained expressed spread across her face before answering.

"It's nothing; Buba moved as I got up, it's just my back hurting that's all. Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" House turned her round slightly, so her back was facing him, holding her body steady with one hand just above her bump, he began lightly massaging her lower back as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Wilson saw House's struggle with being able to stand himself and holding her weight up, enthusiastically he moved forwards and took hold of her, lifting her arms around his neck resting her head lightly on his shoulders she sighed, House smiled slightly at his friend for his intervention as he continued to massage her back. Wilson had guessed he'd done this before as she didn't seem fazed by it at all, he was happy that they were happy. She sighed before standing up, "Thanks, I guess I should go and see Cuddy before she worries herself sick huh?" Wilson laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, might be a good idea."

"Be careful, page me if you need me" she turned to House and kissed him lightly on the cheek, slowly he lowered himself so he was level with their baby bump, "and Buba, tell funbags to keep her hands off, bite if you have to!" Cameron laughed slightly but soon stopped as it became uncomfortable for her, House looked apologetically at her. He knew that it was painful for her where the baby was sat, neither of them could wait for this baby to arrive, especially Cameron who was finding it especially frustrating as she was so used to being so independent. Waddling to the door she waved goodbye to the both of them before leaving, the corridors weren't busy for once which was good, and the elevator was virtually empty as she stepped into it, she smiled in spite of herself as the lift stopped, she knew Cuddy would go mad at the picture, but if the midwife had got their first, she also knew she'd get a lecture from Cuddy and a plea to go on maternity leave. Walking through the glass doors, she saw Cuddy sat behind her desk, she looked stressed as she replaced the phone back on the receiver. She knocked on the door as Cuddy looked suddenly up from her position, she looked tired and worn out, her white blouse and pale pink jacket had small smidgens of blood on them that she guessed had been because she had covered some of her patients for her.

Cuddy gestured for her to enter; she smiled warmly up at her before offering her a seat which Cameron took, "How are you feeling? I've had Amelia on the phone, she told me you went and saw her. Allison, you should have told me about the cramping let alone the bleeding. I could have put you on light duties and what not, mind if I had known you'd been working in the clinic I'd have forced you upstairs anyway. You're coming to the end of your pregnancy, you need to slow down, you know that. I know, I'm nagging, but it's only because I care." She smiled at Cameron who looked pale and tired, but thankfully she smiled back, "I think .. it's time for you to go on maternity leave."

Cameron immediately shook her head, "No, if I can't do clinic or anything I'd rather just go through Greg's post or something I can't be sat at home bored it'd drive me mad. I have nothing to do back at home, the nursery is done, everything is ready and there's only so many times I can make sure I have everything in that hospital bag."

Cuddy laughed, she remembered this whole conversation, or rather, argument, Cameron had had with House. He had forced her to do herself a bag for the hospital when she turned 7 months. "Ok, but only mail, nothing else, and your to go on maternity leave when we agreed last week too alright?"

"Sure" she laughed, but soon stopped at the pain, upon seeing Cuddy's worried look she explained, "It's alright, when I laugh it hurts, Buba is pressed up against my diaphragm. Here" she passed Cuddy the ultrasound photograph. Cuddy squealed as she looked up at it, but her smile looked sad, almost wishing it was her. Allison took hold of Cuddy's warm hand squeezing it tightly, "It'll be you some day I'm sure, and you'd be a great mother."

"Thanks Allison. Can I erm .. tell you something?" Cameron nodded automatically wondering if she too, were pregnant, "Wilson and I .. well, we're an item now" Cuddy grinned from ear to ear as Cameron squealed clapping her hands together.

"Wow! Ohh, that's so great!"

"Yeah, it is. I'm not sure if he wants kids though, so that might not be on the cards, but .. he's amazing and he's so supportive" Cuddy beamed up at her friend, she noticed Wilson and House walking towards her office, without knocking House threw open the door.

"Well, is she on maternity leave or not?" House enquired, popping a kiss on her head before turning his attention to Cuddy.

"No House, she isn't, I offered it and she refused but we all knew she would. She's on strict light duties, or should I say, reading and answering your mail." Cuddy answered lazily, Wilson came to stand behind her looking at the ultrasound picture she still had in her hand.

"Wow, it's just so amazing." Wilson replied, Cameron looked at Cuddy and winked, she was sure even if Cuddy wasn't that Wilson wanted children, but maybe she'd bring it up with Wilson herself one day.

"Oh" Cameron said as she moved slightly in the chair, she lifted House's hand from her shoulder and placed it on the top of her bump. It was a few seconds before either of them spoke, "Feel that?" she asked him as he nodded smiling. This caused Cuddy to race around the table to stand infront of Cameron who smiled; she knew how much Cuddy so desperately wanted a baby.

"May I?" Cameron nodded, letting go of House's hand who whined, and she gave him a dirty look, moving House's hand away she took hold of Cuddy's and placed it in the same place House's had just left. Cuddy gasped as the baby kicked her hand lightly, Cameron smiled looking at Wilson who was staring softly at Cuddy, Cameron caught his attention and he looked curiously at her, she mouthed 'later' to him before going back to Cuddy.

Cameron yawned loudly causing Cuddy to stand up and look at her, "I think it's time House took you home" she said. House nodded in agreement but knew it was no use forcing Cameron to do something; the stress would only cause her and the baby problems.

"Yeah, I think so too" she looked up at him, he couldn't believe how tired she had become since she left his office little over half an hour ago. She stood up slowly with the help of Wilson mainly who lifted her from under her arms to a standing position. "Greg, will you go and get my stuff from your office? Wilson can help me get in the car I am sure he's capable of doing it" she smiled up at him who nodded happily.

"Ok, but you take care of her Jimmy!" House warned jokingly, knowing he could trust his friend with the two most precious people in his life. He placed a kiss on Cameron's cheek before touching her bump before limping off to go and find both their stuff to take home with them.

"I'll talk to you later Cuddy, or tomorrow if not before" Cameron said hugging her friend who smiled back at her warmly. "Thanks Wilson, he can be a right fussy bugger at times"

Wilson laughed, "No problem. Come on, better get you to that car before he comes back and whines because we're all still here." He walked out of Cuddy's office, through the clinic doors and out of the hospital doors into the fresh air. The breeze was cool on her face and she relaxing a little before turning to look at Wilson who looked contently at her. "You're doing really well you know"

"Thanks. I feel awful though, Cuddy so desperately wants children, she's been trying for goodness knows how many years, and it still hasn't happened for her yet"

Cameron admitted grabbing hold of Wilson's arm as she swayed on her feet a little.

"Don't feel guilty Allison. I'm hoping to change that, if she's willing of course. We've only been going out for the last 6 months of course I'm surprised House hasn't guessed yet, but then again he's been so busy with you and I'm not sure she'd want a baby with me" he sounded disappointed but Cameron laughed slightly, it was ironic really. "What?" he asked quizzically.

"When she looked at the scan picture earlier, she looked so sad, that's when she told me you two were going out, but she said she didn't think you wanted children. I think .. if it hadn't been that she was so concerned about the pain I'm in, she'd have cried. She wants children with you Wilson, bring it up with her, it'd make her day"

"Really?" Cameron nodded at him, happy she'd told him how Cuddy felt. He opened the car door for her and helped her in; she leant back against the head rest and closed her eyes, breathing deeply as she placed her hands on her bump. She knew Wilson was staring intently at her, probably worried she was about to have a funny turn, she opened her eyes and stared at him. "Hey, you're the only one whose not been kicked in the hand yet, wanna feel?" she asked him, his eyes lit up as he nodded, she placed his hand on the place the baby most liked to kick these days, as if on que, the baby kicked Wilson's hand.

"Wow, that's amazing" he replied, "I guess I'm used to dealing with cancer patients and not babies"

She laughed this time "Oww" but the smile didn't go from her face. "Talk to Cuddy, she's stressed out at the moment what with me being a pain and work being busy. It may cheer her up to if you tell her you want her children."

"You are a little Miss Matchmaker, Miss Cameron!" Wilson laughed, and she stuck her tongue out at him as House approached the car. "She's ready to go House!" as House got into the driver's seat comfortably, he thanked his friend for 'tucking her in' she rolled her eyes at him as he smiled before turning his attention back to Cameron, "Thanks Allison, it was fun!" he kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"Hey, hey, hey, she's mine!" House mocked fake hurt as his friend rolled his eyes.

"See you guys later" and with that he walked back into the foyer of the hospital, Cameron only hoped he was going to see Cuddy and talk to her about babies and life for that matter.

"What were you two talking about?" he asked intriguingly as he started the car and drove off, he looked back at her on occasion, she still looked pale, but he supposed that was to be expected this far through her pregnancy.

"He's the only person who hasn't felt the baby kick, so I let him."

"Him and Cuddy are together then?"

"Yeah, they are, I'm surprised you hadn't said anything before now" House shrugged and kept on driving, she placed one of her hands on his leg lightly, not wishing to cause him any pain, he smiled at her, "Grrr, tell this baby to stop moving"

This time it was his turn to laugh, "Buba your Mom said you have to stop moving"

"I don't think Buba is listening somehow" House moved one of his hands from the steering wheel, she took it and placed it on her bump in the exact place the baby was playing boxing with her. House patted her bump, before rubbing across it.

"Come on Buba, you'll make your Mom sick, and then I'll have to clean, and I don't _do_ cleaning" she smiled at him as he talked to their baby, it was a ritual every night since her first scan, whether it was only for 10 seconds or 10 minutes, he always talked to the baby.

Once at home, they both got out of the car and into their apartment, she fell back onto the sofa and sighed deeply hands rubbing against her bump as House walked in with all of their bags. When he entered the kitchen, he made her a banana milkshake, all she'd been drinking lately was milkshakes, he placed milk, the bananas and ice-cream into the mixer before turning it on. He turned the kettle on and got himself out a mug and his coffee, she'd taught him to make coffee 4 months ago and since he'd done a fantastic job of it. "Milkshake's nearly ready" he shouted through the door to the kitchen, he heard her thank him from the sofa. Once he turned the mixer off, he poured her milkshake into a glass and carried it through for her. She took it from him and drank half of it in one go. "Thirsty huh?" she nodded up at him as he turned walking back to the kitchen to pick up his coffee. He placed it on the glass coffee table infront of the sofa as he sat down next to her and took hold of her hand in his, he doubted it would be much longer before she was asleep, he turned the TV on and put another episode of General Hospital up, she leant her head against his left shoulder, but he moved her straight away. Laid on her side, she had her head resting on his leg good leg, a hand protectively over her bump as she did whenever she slept, he placed his over the top of hers knowing that soon enough she would be asleep, but she always liked the contact when she slept.

"You can stay at home tomorrow, Cuddy thinks you should" House said as if it were final.

"No" she yawned, half asleep, "I'm going in to sort your mail, and it won't take me long. I know you want me to rest, so does Cuddy, but I'd be so bored here"

"I know, I just worry that's all. I don't want you over doing it, that baby needs to stay in there as long as possible" he said sounding more like a doctor now.

"Not if I have anything to do with it" she muttered. It took her less than 5 minutes to drift off to sleep; he smiled at her as he watched her sleep. She'd had such an awful pregnancy. He thought about it for a while as she slept, from finding out she was pregnant up until today she'd had a scare early on, problems with her hips, constant morning sickness even now she still had it, she'd even had a fall as they moved her stuff into his House following him asking her to move in with him, let alone the light-headedness, bleeding and cramping, he understood perfectly why she wanted the baby out.

It was a few hours later when he woke her and guided her to their bedroom, she laid down on her pillow without taking any clothes off, House laughed at her before sitting next to her and undressing her. He got into bed next to her and sighed as his leg caused him more pain, he picked up the bright orange bottle next to his bed and took two vicodin, before curling up next to her, he moved down the bed until he was level with her bump, he allowed his hand to rub over it slightly, before talking to their child.

"You know, your Mom is being really naughty, she's going to make herself poorly soon. I think maybe I'll have to chain her to the bed, what do ya think? I know, kinky! I can't wait for you to be here Buba, but don't come too soon, wait a few months first right? Then you can have all the cuddles you want! Night Buba!" with his little speech over, he kissed her bump and pushed himself further up their bed looking now at his beautiful girl, he stroked her hair away out of her face and stroked her face for a while, just taking in her beauty, she said being pregnant made her feel like a whale, but he found her even more sexy than before. He kissed her lips simply before closing his eyes and falling into a sound sleep next to her.


	19. Chapter 17

**A/N second of the chapters for you guys ******

**Chapter 17**

"3 weeks to go!" Cuddy was grinning from ear to ear as she sat in her office with her friend, even though she'd been forced to go on maternity leave 2 weeks ago when she passed out in the middle of the clinic, she still came in every other day and had lunch with Cuddy. Cameron noticed something different about Cuddy; she looked happier, almost glowing, Cuddy had phoned her up the night she sent her home 6 weeks ago and thanked her for talking to Wilson for her.

"What is it?" Cameron asked her out straight, since being with House; she seemed to ask questions directly.

"What's what?" Cuddy asked, but Cameron knew that she knew exactly what Cameron had meant when she asked the question; she sat up abit straighter and looked Cuddy in the eye. "Your pregnant, aren't you?"

Cuddy took a deep breath before answering her friend, she looked up at the ceiling before back to Cameron and nodding, "I think so; I haven't done a test yet, but .. yeah, I think so" to this confession Cameron tried to stand up a little too quickly causing abit of dizziness as Cuddy caught her arm and pulled her back down, "Hey, what do you think you're doing?!"

"Getting you up to pathology to find out, Cuddy, it's so exciting, they'll be something like that? 8 months difference between our children?" Cuddy looked as happy as Cameron did, but shook her head.

"I've already took some blood and went upstairs and done the test. I closed my eyes as the results printed off and put them in my draw. I don't know if I can look at them. I just don't want it to be negative I guess" she admitted honestly. Cameron looked at her sadly, but understood how hard it must be for her.

"Want me to look for you? I won't use any expression or anything so if you still don't want to know after I've looked at it, I won't tell you" in truth Cameron knew she'd only do that if it were negative, if it were positive she'd tell her straight away, but she didn't want to tell her that. Cuddy nodded at her, as she got up and walked round her desk opening her draw and lifting out a white envelope.

"Moment of truth" she said handing them to Cameron before sitting down next to her, breathing in deeply. She put her head in her hands and closed her eyes as Cameron opened them, looking down the piece of paper Cameron smiled.

"Congratulations Mom" Cameron announced as Cuddy's head bounced back up and stared at Cameron as she smiled, offering her friend the piece of paper.

"Really?" Cameron nodded laughing a little as Cuddy read the paper and grinning madly at her friend before throwing her arms around her neck. "I think, you should page Wilson, tell him he's needed. I'll go and see House while you tell him, and then you can help me get ready for going out with House tonight. Okay?" Cuddy nodded.

"Thanks Allison, I don't know what I'd do without you" she proclaimed looking at Cameron who tears in her eyes, who she knew meant it wholeheartedly. Cameron stood up and hugged her before heading to the door as Cuddy returned to her desk to page Wilson.

It felt like an eternity for her to reach the conference room where she knew House would be with Foreman and Chase, upon seeing her Chase practically ran to the door and held it open for her as House looked amused.

"Off you go then, LP time!" House announced to his fellows, who left swiftly both hugging Cameron on the way.

She waited for the door to close before she sat down a chair. "How you feeling?" he asked her, "Are you sure your still up to going out tonight?" she smiled at him thankful that she had someone who cared so much about her.

"I'm fine, just finding moving around difficult, once I'm sat down I'm fine." She reassured him as he pulled up a chair next to her and rubbed some hair out of her face calmly, "Cuddy and Wilson need to talk so I thought I'd come up here before I get ready"

He smiled at her, wondering how she could be so caring and considerate, "Probably had a lovers tiff!" he laughed. She looked shocked as she looked behind him.

"What?" he asked, leaning down to look at her, wondering if the baby was on its way.

"How on earth .. can you cope with the mail stacking so high?" she asked as she stood up slowly and waddled over to the table.

"Leave it Allie, I'll get wombat to do it tomorrow" he told her, sounding more exasperated at the fact she can't leave it be. She picked up a few pieces of mail muttering to herself.

"Junk, junk, junk, junk" she put them all in the bin to the side of her desk before picking up another bundle, "Some of these are important House make sure you read th-" she stopped midsentence looking at one specific letter in her hand. House turned around immediately panic across his face.

"Allie?" he limped over but before he could see the letter in her hand she put it to one side.

"It's from the prison"

"What? What's that arsehole doing writing to you?" House was angry, and as she turned to look at him her eyes filled with fear. He began walking up and down the room with the letter in his hand, finally she made him stop.

"House .." her voice was small and frightened, it reminded him of the time he had found out what that evil thing had done to her. Automatically, his face softened and his voice calmed as he spoke to her and pulled her into his arms.

"I'm sorry baby" he held her for what felt like an eternity, even though it had only been 20 minutes as a few tears slid down her face, "I love you so much, do you know that? I can't stand the thought of .. him. I didn't think he'd ever be so stupid to send you a letter. What do you want to do with it?" She didn't answer him, leaving him to think that maybe she had fallen asleep standing up, but she hadn't, she breathed in his aftershave deeply, feeling safe in his usual smell and touch, his stubble brushing against her cheek just the way she liked it when he held her.

"Get rid of it Greg, I don't want to read it, I don't want to hear it. What he did to me .. I, I don't want to have to think about it or him, please get rid of it" her begging was bad enough, but she shook and cried into him like she had all those months back, he was scared, he didn't want her going backwards. He felt guilty for having not gone through the mail sooner and disposing of it.

"Shhh, it's okay" he comforted her as he rubbed her back gently, just then Wilson and Cuddy walked into the room, hand in hand, but stopped dead at the door as they heard her crying.

"What's happened?" Cuddy was the first to react moving forward as House handed her the letter, he had noticed how protective Cuddy had been of her since she found out Cameron was possibly pregnant. Cuddy's gasps spoke a thousand words to everyone else in the room as she marched down to the shredder turning it on and allowing the letter to go through.

"Who the hell does he think he is?" she exclaimed as Wilson looked confused, "That's dick who hurt her sent her a letter! Like she wants to read that or be reminded of it" Wilson knew that now she was pregnant she was going to be alot harder to handle with her emotional spells, aggressiveness, and what not. Cuddy automatically walked over to Cameron and placed a hand on her back, letting her know she was there. Cameron sniffed deeply before sighing and turned to face Cuddy.

"Did you tell him?" she wasn't concerned about the letter, she wanted to be happy, she was going to have a baby of her own soon, and no idiot like that was going to stop her. Cuddy nodded as Cameron grinned, happy that she had informed him of their oncoming pregnancy. "Congratulations" she said to the both of them before hugging them individually, House looked shocked and it wasn't long before he expressed his confusion.

"Er .. am I missing something?"

"We're also going to have a baby" Wilson announced to his friend, looking like the child House had been at the same time he had found out he was going to be a father.

"Oh. You and .. er .. Wow! Congratulations, I knew you two were together" he seemed truly happy for them which made Wilson's day better than it already was.

"And .." Cuddy started as everyone else turned to look at her, she held out her hand to reveal a gorgeous 18c diamond ring which held three dazzling stones, a big one in the middle surrounded by two smaller ones, "We're engaged"

Cameron squealed as she hugged her friends and offered more congratulations to them. "Nice one!" House said to Wilson winking before shaking his hand.

"Come on, let's go and get you ready for tonight" Cuddy said to Cameron taking her by the arm as they both waved on their way out, leaving Wilson and House to stand congratulating each other.

Back in her office, they both began talking about Cuddy's imminent pregnancy, "I guess Wilson pulled you off for a scan right?" they both laughed knowing how predictable men can be.

"Yeah, he did. 18 weeks. I can't believe I didn't know until now. I don't feel any different at all, I'm not showing, I haven't felt anything or anything. Allison, I'm so so excited!" Cuddy exclaimed looking blissfully happy as she handed Cameron the ultrasound.

"Well you've been really busy lately, and I have to admit you have looked really tired these last few months, I told Wilson it down to the stress of trying to get me to behave! You'll notice changes soon enough and you'll be showing in no time believe me - then you'll be wanting it out!" Cameron laughed as she thought about it herself gripping her back as pain shot though it, but quickly subsided.

Cuddy stood up and approached the cupboard in the corner of her office, she reached up high for a bag that she had stored in there for Cameron a few days prior, "Wait" Cameron said, looking strangely at Cuddy, Cuddy stopped in mid-movement staring at her friend, wondering if she had some left over lunch on her somewhere.

"What?"

"You are showing alittle" Cameron said, beckoning Cuddy towards her, Cuddy lifted her top a little and peered down. "Look, lemme take a picture" she took her phone out of her pocket and took a picture, Cuddy sat down next to Cameron and looked at her phone, "See" Cameron pointed to the slight but cleared rounded tummy. "You are getting there; you've just been too busy to notice!" Cuddy couldn't stop smiling as she touched her tummy, wishing she could feel the baby move, but knew it would happen soon. Both women busied themselves with getting Cameron ready for her night out. House was taking her to a restaurant for a special occasion he said, and Cuddy promised she would help prepare her for her night ahead. It took them 3 hours to get her hair done, nails done and dressed for the meal and by the time they had finished it was just past 7pm.

"You look beautiful" Cuddy said smiling at her friend as she stood infront of her.

Cameron's dress made her look all the more stunning; the dress was a magnificent deep cerise colour which had drape straps sat across her shoulders so elegantly it was unreal and flowed all the way to the floor. Her beautiful brunette hair pinned up at the back with a stand each side hanging down curled ever so slightly round her soft face.

"Wow" were the only words House could muster as he walked into Cuddy's office dressed in a grey suit with a silk baby pink tie. He seemed truly lost for words as he looked at her smiling face.

"I look like a whale" she complained to him, but he just smiled leaning into kiss her.

"You look beautiful in anything Allie, you look absolutely stunning. I should get you pregnant more often, you look fabulous" he stated making her blush slightly, it was nice to know that he wanted more children, and even more unbelievable to know that he wanted them with her, she felt butterflies bubbling around in her stomach.

"You don't look too bad yourself" she said smiling up at him. She rubbed a hand over her stomach as Cuddy made conversation with him, they weren't due to go for another 10 minutes so she sat down and relaxed a little.

"So, this baby, when are you poppin' it out fun bags?" House asked casualty sitting on the edge of Cuddy's desk as she put all of Cameron's clothes into a bag and back up onto the shelf.

"About 5 months time House, and I'll be able to cuddle my own daughter!" Cuddy said happily looking at House as she put the bag away.

Cameron was the first to answer as she registered Cuddy's comment, "You found out the sex?"

"Yeah" Cuddy nodded, "I guess because I've been trying for so long, I didn't want to wait, I found out earlier when Wilson dragged me up to maternity, apparently 18 weeks is the start mark for being able to tell the sex of the baby" she grinned from ear to ear, both House and Cameron were please for her, she deserved to be a mother, she'd been through the mill trying to get pregnant in the first place.

"Come on sweetie, let's get you and Buba fed before your too tired to eat" House said to Cameron noticing how tired she was, he had started to think this meal was a bad idea, but he needed to do it. She smiled up at him as he helped her up off the chair she was perched on. "Bye fun bags!"

"Bye Lisa"

"Bye House, Allison - see you both tomorrow! Bright and early no doubt! I'll be here until about 11.30 if you get home and need a chat!" they both smiled as he glided her out the doors of the clinic and into the car park.

"You really do look stunning tonight you know" House told her, looking her up and down once more in awe. She smiled shyly up at him; she wasn't used to receiving so many compliments all at once. The car journey didn't take very long, less than 20 minutes and they reached the restaurant he was taking her to. It was an old-style building which had red carpet leading up the steps to where two men stood in black suits ready to welcome them in, he helped her up the steps the best he could, but it wasn't easy with a bum leg.

"Reservation for House" he told one of the men.

"Follow me please sir, madame" and they did as they were asked.


	20. Chapter 18

**A/N *walks into the room and looks absolutely ashamed of herself* Guys .. I can't express how sorry I am that I haven't been here to update this. Things have been pretty crappy here. I have to go into hospital for surgery on Monday, that's how crap it all is. Sooo .. what I'm going to do, is post the rest of the chapters today. It's going to take me a while, because I've got to go through them and check them all myself (so I apologise if they're crap) .. soooo .. without further adue .. Chapter 18! The meal! ******** Copyright of songs to the owners, writers, etc, etc. ******

**Chapter 18**

Cameron gasped as she saw the site before her. On the beach, just by the restaurant, hung transparent red fabric which draped from two lampposts either side of the fence, just though these lay a table immaculately laid out, a striking cream sheet laced in red flower embroidery that lay over the round table beautifully decorated with cream coloured candles, sparkling china plates and cutlery. A single red rose was positioned in the middle of the elegant table, a small cream bow around it within a tall yet slim crystal vase. Two chairs sat by the table, both dressed in a cream over with the same flower pattern embodied onto them as the cloth over the table, the only difference was these had royal red tassels tied onto them. Everything I Do, I Do It for You by Bryan Addams played in the background as she turned to look at House.

"You did all this?" she asked him, tears in her eyes as she stood on the sand. He nodded smiling at her before planting a kiss on her forehead.

"Your worth it, I need to show you how amazing you are sometime" House replied as she smiled up at him, she'd never known him be so romantic before. They took their respective seats opposite each other at the table as the music changed to Loving You by Minnie Ripperton flooded into her ears.

"Don't cry" he said, taking her hand in his own as she wiped away the tears seeping from her eyes, he hadn't expected her not to cry though, so it showed him he was doing something right at least.

They both ordered their food, he wanted a lobster dish and she choose a steak dish and then House brought up a topic which he felt they now needed to discuss. "Allie, one thing we haven't discussed yet" he started as she looked into those charming eyes of his, "baby names"

"Have you come up with any?" she asked him, curious about how long he'd been thinking about names for.

"Not really, sooo, I brought," he started pulling out a little book from his pocket, "a book of baby names" he said as she laughed at him before sipping her water. He opened the first page as she looked at him with enjoyment, she was glad he was being like this towards her and their baby, it made her feel special, happy."Ok, so .. A .. this may take a long time, so stay awake alright?" he said to her.

"Okay" she nodded but being able to remove the smile on her face.

"Aaron"

"No, I don't like that one" she said to him as he looked down the list, chewing on his tongue as he did so.

"How abouuuut .. Abba!! Dancing queeeeen, young and sweet only seventeeeeen" she laughed at him as he sung, he was dreadful, but she wouldn't resist him, "Ok, ok, Abbie"

She looked up at him thoughtfully, "Hmm, I'm not sure on that one"

It carried on like this for half and hour and all the way through their meal until Cameron came up with a name she liked for a girl, "You know, I like the names Grace, Layla and Rhiannon"

"I like Grace and Layla, so we'll write those two down as well" he said, adding those names to the girls' names they already had on a napkin. They got to C before giving up and just saying names out loud and deciding if they liked them. "Thought about anything for a boy?"

She tapped her finger nails on the table infront of her before answering, "Really, I like Kayden and James"

"Ohhh, I like those too" he added them down on the paper before looking back up at her again, even when she was tired, she looked stunning, "Any others you like?"

She thought about it for a long time, and as she gradually reeled off a list of names, he added them to the list they had already made, "Lillie, Charlotte, Amiee, Adam, Daniel"

"So, we've got for boys; Adam, Daniel, James, Jacob, Kayden, Kyle, Nathan, Adrian, Thomas, Jack, Paul, Ashley, Riley, Tyler, Austin, Noel, Noah. We need to cut it down to just 5 though" he said to her logically when she nodded.

"Ok, take away James because it'd be complicated enough with Wilson" with this House crossed the name out, "Take out Nathan – infact, write down these 3 as a definite because I think the names are lovely; Kayden, Noah and Kyle"

"Yeah, and I'll add Daniel and Jack. So that's final, the final 5 names to discuss are Kayden, Noah, Kyle, Daniel and Jack" he looked down at the names before looking at her, "What's your favourite?"

"Kayden still, I love it" she admitted before pouring herself another glass of water. "What about you?"

"Daniel" he said after thinking about it, and he smiled at her, "let's look at the girls names, I have an idea. So we have, Abbie, Grace, Layla, Rhiannon, Bethany, Sally, Pippa, Emma, Lucy, Carolyn, Rose, Lillie, Charlotte, Amiee, Tammy, DeeAnn. Favourites?"

"Grace, Layla, Pippa, Lillie and Charlotte. Favourite out of them all is still Grace. What about you?"

"I love Grace too, but I like Pippa and Layla as well."

"So what's this idea you have huh?" she asked him watching him fill up his class before looking out to calm sea, a dark blue sky surrounded them littered with millions of stars.

"Well, we have Kayden and Daniel for a boy; so one name for first name, one for second. Grace, Pippa and Layla for girls, so a first name and two middle names?" she nodded in agreement, "Now it's just deciding what goes where"

"I think, it'd be a joint decision to have Grace as the first name. I'll leave it down to you which order for the other two, they're both lovely names" she reasoned with him.

"Yeah, I agree. How about Grace Allison Pippa Layla? I know it's a long name, but it's very pretty, besides, she has to have part of her mother's name in hers. It was always a tradition in our family, I know I don't stick too well by traditions but .." he stopped talking and stared at her face, he could see how happy she was, let alone relaxed. He took her hand in his and rubbed the top of her hand with his absentmindedly. "If you don't like it say so, we can change it"

"No, it's perfect" she whispered back to him, a little choked at what was going on around her. "What about a little lad huh?"

"Ok, I'm quite happy to have Kayden as a first name if you want it"

She smiled widely at him, he realised how special this was to her which made her feel all the more important in his life. "How about Kayden Gregory Daniel" she smiled at him while squeezing his hand.

"Perfect" he said, not able to rid the smile on his face as he kissed her hand before moving round the table and kneeling on his good leg on the sand infront of her. "Allison, you know I love you right? You and Buba are the two most important people in my life, I couldn't imagine living without you, you make my world complete. Will you do me the amazing, amazing honour, of becoming my wife?"

She clasped her hands over her mouth, her eyes filling with tears instantly as he produced a ring white gold diamond ring sat in the box infront of her, 3 elegant stones; two pear shaped diamonds sat either side of a slightly larger round one. "Oh Greg .." she nodded her head as tears poured down her face, "Yes, I will" he slid the ring onto her finger, it fitted perfectly, neither could stop smiling as he helped her stand and hugged her, he danced around the sand with her as Savage Garden played.

_I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy.  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need.  
I love you more with every breath  
Truly madly deeply do.._

_  
I will be strong I will be faithful  
'Cos I'm counting on a new beginning.  
A reason for living.  
A deeper meaning._

I want to stand with you on a mountain.  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.

"I love you Allison" he whispered in her ear, as lovely as he could muster.

_I want to lay like this forever.  
Until the sky falls down on me..._

"I love you too Greg, more than anything in the world" she rested her head contently on his shoulder as she closed her eyes, still dancing with the man of her dreams.

_And when the stars are shining brightly  
In the velvet sky,  
I'll make a wish  
Send it to heaven  
Then make you want to cry..  
The tears of joy  
For all the pleasure and the certainty.  
That we're surrounded  
By the comfort and protection of..  
The highest power.  
In lonely hours.  
The tears devour you.._

_  
I want to stand with you on a mountain,  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
I want to lay like this forever,  
Until the sky falls down on me..._

Oh can't you see it baby?  
You don't have to close your eyes  
'Cos it's standing right before you.  
All that you need will surely come...

I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy.  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need.  
I'll love you more with every breath  
Truly madly deeply do...

As the music came to an end, House led his girl back to her chair before grabbing hold of his and placing it next to hers. He put an arm around her as her head came to rest on his shoulder, he knew it was time to go home, she was tired as well as excited, but she needed to sleep, her and Buba were alot more important.

"Come on angel, let's get you home" and with that he paid for the bill and helped Cameron put on her coat before taking hold of her hand and walking her to their car, once in the passenger seat she sighed contently. "You okay?"

She nodded towards him and smiled, "I couldn't be any happier than I am now" she replied yawning, he knew she'd be asleep before they got home, he couldn't blame her, she was 37 weeks pregnant, and as he pulled out of the restaurant car park, she fell into a sound sleep. House turned on the radio very low on the way home, he was as happy as she was, only Wilson knew how scared he was about asking her to marry him, he was afraid she'd say no and run.

Suddenly, a car came out of no where and smashed into the side of their car, the car rolled over loudly 4 times before hitting a tree with a loud thud and stopping deathly still. There was no sound to be heard except for the screeching of tyres, no moment came from within their car, no heavy breathing or calling. House wasn't conscious; he had been thrown forward at the moment of impact and now his head lay on the steering wheel, blood pouring from it.

Cameron woke screaming with pain, her neck was killing her and her head felt like it was going to explode with the agony she was in, she put her shaky hand up to her head and then brought it back down to see fresh blood smothered in her hands, she gripped her stomach again as pain shot through her stomach and her back like a sharp knife ribbing her apart.

"Greg, wake up, please, it hur-arghhhh, Greg" and Cameron grew limp in her chair, sirens could be heard in the distance, but neither heard them as they lay unconscious in a car full of blood.


	21. Chapter 19

**A/N I appreciate that this one isn't as medically correct as the other ones. But there is a reason why I haven't made this one as correct as the other ones. Most of it is medically ok, though I know she wouldn't have necessarily gone home just because of beds! But still .. ******** Enjoy! This one is for all the Hameron fans out there!! **

**Chapter 19**

"Hello? Can you hear me? My name's Maggie. I'm a paramedic. You've been in an accident. Can you tell me your name?" House moved his neck as the woman shone a bright light into his eye, suddenly they snapped open, realising what had happened.

"Allie .." he whispered trying to turn to look to where Cameron was.

"Is that her name? Allie? What's your name sir? I need to concentrate on you." But he shook her off and suddenly became fully alert turning to Cameron.

"Allison, talk to me, it's Greg. Baby open your eyes come on, please" be begged through his own tears as Maggie tried to bring his attention back to her, "Get off me, I'm a doctor at Plainsbro' Teaching Hospital, she's 37 weeks, how is she?" he looked directly at the paramedic attending to Cameron.

"Unconscious. Looks like she banged her head, but apart from that I can't see anything else. We're going to get her to hospital now. I'm Adam. How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay, just a headache, it's just concussion, I'm fine. I want to go with her." He looked directly at Adam, his blue eyes had lost their sparkle, the worry for Cameron implanted in his face as he refused to leave her.

"Ok. Can you walk?"

"I have a cane in the back somewhere" he said.

"I'll get it for you" Maggie replied, opening the back door and retrieving his cane before giving it to him, she then when round to help Adam move Cameron onto a spinal board. She looked awful, but he supposed they always did at accident scenes, with the blood everywhere, the neck braces, Cameron would know, but dammit she's hurt.

Once in the ambulance House removed his phone from his pocket, and dialled a number, a confused voice answered, "House? Is everything okay? I didn't expect you to phone .."

"Cuddy, there's been an accident, she's hurt, she's unconscious, we're coming in an ambulance" House sounded torn to pieces as he broke down into tears, Cuddy didn't know how to help her friend over the phone.

"Oh god. I'll get Wilson and we'll meet you in the ER. Don't worry, I'll get the best team I can on to her" and with that House hung up the phone, he picked up her hand and held it, blood covered every inch of her icy cold hand, he kissed it numerous amounts of times.

"Baby, please wake up, I love you, you need to wake up, for Buba" he begged feeling lost and confused, he couldn't do anything but sit there and watch as she paled covered in blood. The trip to the hospital didn't take very long, and as soon as the ambulance stopped the doors opened and House could see a team of 3 doctors and 5 nurses, but closest by stood Cuddy and Wilson, both looking gravely concerned as they saw him.

"28 year old female who is 37 weeks pregnant. Loss of blood from the head, still unconscious" House didn't hear anymore as they took her away, he was frozen to the stop, her blood on his hands, tears poured from his eyes once more as Cuddy threw her arms around him in the ambulance, he sobbed into her shoulder creating blood prints all over her top where he held onto her.

"They'll do everything they can for her House, I swear they will."

"She said yes Cuddy, she was so happy, we even picked baby names, why now?" but she was lost for words, she often asked herself that each time IVF failed, but even then she was lost for a reason, she couldn't make him feel any better, no one could, the only person who could was lying on a hospital bed unconscious with blood pouring from her.

15 minutes later a nurse came running out to the ambulance, knowing that House, Cuddy and Wilson would all be sat inside trying to comfort each other through it, not wanting to see what they do to her. "Dr House, she's awake, she's calling for you"

House jumped up and ran into the building after the nurse, who led him to her bedside where a consultant midwife was currently giving her an ultrasound. "Allison, are you okay?" tears filled her eyes as she looked at him, he too was pouring with blood, and that alone scared her.

"Something's wrong Greg, I can't move my neck it hurts everytime I do and my shoulders, there's pain in my stomach, what if there's something wrong with the baby?" tears ran down her face as she spoke to him, neither of them knew what to do or how to cope, the parental side of them both kicked in before the doctor side could.

"Dr Cameron, you need to calm down, your baby is fine, the placenta is still intact and the heart rate is a little fast but that's to be expected, your upset and worried, your baby will know, everything is alright. Once they're done here I'm going to admit you to maternity for a few days just to be on the safe side ok? Try and rest, and don't worry, that baby is fighting strong"

Cameron's tears carried on flowing, as did House's, he picked up her hand and held it, refusing to let it go for anything, "Thank god" she whispered out loud.

"What about her neck? She said she can't move it without it hurting, is it serious?"

House asked his directly to a doctor he knew of, Cameron had told him all about him months and months ago. He looked up at House and then to Cuddy who nodded for him to continue.

"Whiplash. Were taking her up for an x-ray in about 5 minutes, but I am sure it's just grade 3 whiplash. Don't worry too much - she's going to be fine. Apart from the normal high readings there's nothing out of the ordinary, no fractures, no internal injuries. She is going to be fine, so try not to worry" he replied smiling down at her, and then nodding at the rest of the doctors in the room before continuing on with form filling.

"Greg let someone look at your head, please, for Buba if not for me" she begged him, although he wanted to object and say he was fine, he knew it wouldn't do no good to stress her out anymore than she already was, so he just nodded.

"Stay here" he instructed the other two as a nurse took him out to put him in his own cubical and look him over before a doctor sees him.

"Lisa" Cuddy sprung forwards and took hold of her friends hand, her doctor instincts automatically kicked in as Wilson came up to Cameron on the other side of her bed and applied some gloves.

"I'm here Allison, your okay, you're going to be fine, try and relax. We're going to clean you up and look at that head okay?" Cameron just looked at her, unable to say anything more. They all stood in silence as both Wilson and Cuddy cleaned the blood surrounding Cameron off her.

"It'll need some stitches," Wilson told her smiling at her, "Do you want me to do it or shall I get someone else to do it for you?" He didn't want to do anything that might upset her further, she was in a very emotional state and it wasn't good for her, let alone the baby.

"You" was all she could say. Once he stitched up her wound, House came bounding back in, evidently having had his head stitched up as well. "Greg .." her voice was small, if no one had been looking they'd have said she hadn't spoken a word.

"I'm here" he said, a little calmer now he'd had his head stitched and cleaned, he felt a little better already, but he knew part of that was knowing she was going to be okay, "Your okay, both you and Buba are okay, they're just going to make sure that's all" he reassured her sounding alot more confident than he actually felt.

5 minutes later they came in and took her up to x-ray, House wasn't allowed in but they said they wouldn't be long. He limped slowly back to his cubical and sat on the sofa opposite, he lowered his head into his hands, shaking madly as Cuddy and Wilson watched, they were worried about Cameron too, and especially for the baby, it's these times when most women suffer from problems, whether it be the air supply to the baby being cut off or something just as serious, they just hoped the baby was as safe as the consultant said it was.

To the three of them, this x-ray felt like an eternity but to Cameron it was over as quickly as it had begun, she was wheeled into a room with an x-ray machine, she'd seen them use it before so she knew what was to come, "I'm just going to take all your jewellery off," the nurse told her looking down, "Don't worry, I'll keep it safe for you" she smiled looking down as Cameron's eyes diverted to her engagement ring. The nurse removed them before another doctor looked over her; he smiled down at her a little sadly.

"Hey stranger, bout time it was you here rather than another patient, now you have to do as your told" he smiled warmly at her as she smiled slightly back, "I'm going to take an x-ray first and look at it, then if I think it's as ok as it can be, I'll take the brace off and do some more x-rays okay? But believe me, I'll put it back on afterwards, I know you don't want it on, but until your doctor says it stays on ok? It won't take long, and you know the drill, stay still"

As they left following the x-ray 25 minutes later, Cameron asked a question that was bothering her more than anything else, she knew the answer, but her instinct as a mother overrode it, "The x-ray, it won't harm the baby will it?" she asked in a small voice as she looked up at the nurse, she was still in the head restraint so looking both ways or down at her bump wasn't possible, this alone caused her pain.

"Your baby will be fine, the risk is minimal. Once the doctor has looked at the x-ray," she started waving it infront of her slightly, "I'm sure he can reassure you more and let you know what's going on. Try not to worry" Cameron closed her eyes as they entered the lift, breathing deeply as the doors opened and she was wheeled back into the busy ER, she wished it was her treating the patients and not being a patient herself. A hand suddenly touched her face causing her to jump and then wince from the pain in her neck as she opened her eyes wide. "Greg .."

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Sore. I want to go home," her voice was quiet and full of fear, he knew how desperately worried she was, he was too. He stroked her hair off her face as the nurses left the cubical having attached her back to the fetal monitor.

"I know, but you can't, you have to stay in overnight at least, we need to make sure Buba is okay let alone whatever your x-ray says. I'll be back in a minute ok?"

"Okay" she moved her hand over her bump as he vanished from view and out of the curtain, silent tears ran down her face as she realised she was now all alone. Outside House marched up to where Cuddy and Wilson stood talking to the doctor as they looked at an x-ray, he could only assume it was Cameron's x-ray.

"And?" he asked staring Wilson directly in the eye, he knew Wilson could never lie to him, but it wasn't Wilson who spoke but Cuddy, her eyes red from crying and face pale, fear suddenly gripped him as he stared at her.

"She's okay, no broken bones or anything, just whiplash, she'll be sore for a while, but no lasting damage." Cuddy smiled up at him as he sighed deeply relieved that she would be okay, "We'll keep her in for a few hours, but after that if she and the baby are okay, then I'll allow you to take her home with a fetal monitor if you like" he grinned at her, feeling happier than he had done an hour ago, things would be okay, and so would she.

"Thanks" he muttered but only loud enough that she could hear, she smiled at him before walking past him towards Cameron's cubical, he wanted nothing better than to take her home and take care of her himself. He stared into space for a few minutes, looking in the direction of her x-ray, before Wilson interrupted his thoughts.

"Come on, let's go and get a coffee, she's with Cuddy, she'll be alright, besides, Cuddy can keep her occupied, getting details out of her" Wilson winked at his friend as House laughed.

"Yeah, there is that" House said before following Wilson out the doors of the ER and over to the cafeteria. It was quiet being so late at night; luckily the coffee machines were still turned on so while House sat down rubbing his head with his hand, Wilson got them coffees.

"Headache?" Wilson asked before passing House his scorching coffee. House nodded before bring his coffee to his lips.

"Yeah, a little." Wilson could tell he was distracted, whether it was on his head or Allison and the baby, he didn't know, but what he was sure of it had been a hell of a day for them both. "I'm sure it'll go soon enough, I guess I'm just so used to it being my leg and not some other part of my body"

"She'll be alright House" Wilson assured him, House looked up and smiled at his friend, who looked just as tired as he felt. "Allison's strong, and so is that baby, there's been no placental rupture so she's safe from that now"

"I know, I just can't help but worry that's all as a doctor I know it's just an extra unnecessary precaution, but I guess .. as a father and lover, it's just so different, it kind of takes over the doctor part of myself. She's important to me Jimmy, the thought of losing her or Buba is just, it's not worth thinking about"

"I understand. Thinking that anything bad could happen to Cuddy or our daughter would scare the hell out of me as well." He took a scan picture out of his pocket and offered it to House.

"Cute. So now you know it's a girl, have you thought up any names yet?" he asked trying to take his mind off his own problems. He handed the scan back to Wilson who stared at it adoringly.

"Yeah. Millie Allison Wilson. It's thanks to Allison that Lisa and I have come as far as we have, she kind of played match maker for goodness knows how many months, so we want her included in our daughter's life" he admitted putting the scan picture back into his pocket as House smirked up at him, "What about you? You said you both came up with names tonight, did you manage to minimize it down to certain names?"

House nodded before rubbing his head, a great sigh erupted from him before he spoke, "Yeah, Kayden if Bubs is a boy and Grace for a girl. We started off with something like 15 names for each before we cut it down to 5 and then down to a few .. eventually"

"What happened?" Wilson asked, looking slightly worried he was asking at the wrong time, "the accident I mean" he rested his elbow on the table allowing his head to lean into it, he looked like a bored child even though he was watching House intently.

"To be honest Jimmy, I don't know how it happened. She accepted my proposal, we sat there and hugged for a long time, I could feel the Buba kicking against me, then I dragged her up to dance, we sat back down and she looked awfully pale and tired so I told her it was time to go home, she fell asleep in the car, so I just drove home with the radio on, got to the crossing by the traffic lights, you know, the ones that never seem to work right?" Wilson nodded, "I was in the right hand lane ready to turn right, outta nowhere this stupid car came driving erratically on the wrong side of the road, I tried to break but it didn't work and the car got hit, I don't remember anything except a paramedic over me after that, I just remember seeing a tree right infront of the car we had obviously crashed into it, and Allison .. she, she, was covered in blood and not talking and" he exhaled noisily as his eyes filled with tears ever somewhat, Wilson could only imagine how hard it must have been to have woken up with Cameron unconscious and bleeding next to him.

"I know it's hard, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked"

Both men sat in silence for at least 10 minutes if not more before Wilson got paged. He looked slightly confused as he looked at House, whose heart began racing the second he saw the look. "What is it?"

"Cuddy paged me. We're needed" Wilson didn't have to say anymore before House jumped out of his seat and bolted out of the door to the cafeteria, Wilson followed him just as quickly. Both feared for their fiancée's and babies, worrying that maybe Cuddy had had a fall or passed out, or maybe Cameron had gone into labour. Entering the door they found a doctor surrounding Cameron as Cuddy stood by watching. House dropped his cane which clattered to the floor as he ran forward to Cameron's bedside.

"What's happened? Is she okay? Allie?" he was panicking, Cuddy approached him and placed a hand on his arm.

"Calm down House, she's fine. There's an 8 car pileup coming in, they need all the beds and staff they can get their hands on. So we're going to discharge her now, Wilson and I are going to drive you two home, you have your own injury, besides, you haven't got a car" she said practically as House relaxed a little before smiling down at Cameron, stroking her face lightly with his thumb, she was sitting up in bed now, dressed in some scrubs Cuddy had obviously gone and found for her to wear so she didn't have the humiliation of wearing the paper gown she was in before, "You two go and get the car and I'll get her sorted and bring her out the front ok?" she ordered as they quickly did as they were told.

"Right, all done and dusted Dr. Cameron, your free to go, and rest up. You've both had a rough night and I don't want to see you in here again until that baby is on its way" the doctor smiled back down at her before leaving the cubical. Cameron's eyes were puffy and red from the amount of crying she had done lately, let alone how tired she was, her skin pasty and cold to the touch, it looked worse against the bright white neck brace she had had placed around her neck.

"Ready?" Cuddy asked her as Cameron swung her legs off the bed as Cuddy held out a hand so that she could use it to get off the bed safely.

"Yeah" Cameron followed Cuddy towards the door, alittle shaky as she went, grabbing Cuddy's arm caused Cuddy to stop and look, "Sorry, just feel abit shaky" she said apologetically as Cuddy took hold of Cameron's hand.

"Don't be silly, it's alright, just take it slow" Cuddy said as she saw Wilson walking towards her, he had seen Cameron sway from just outside the doors where the car was waiting for them, he held onto Cameron's other arm as they walked her to his car.

"Nice and slow Allison, you've been through alot tonight, don't expect too much out of yourself, I know you will, but try not to" Wilson advised as she smiled at him before concentrating on walking, House was already sat in the back of the car looking as Cuddy and Wilson led her to the car, he hated seeing her so fragile, it scared him. The drive home was short, but easy as Cameron sat next to House who looked worriedly at her what seemed like every 20 seconds, she noticed this and took hold of his hand, bring it to her bump and allowing him to feel the small kicks their baby was giving out, it made him smile and she watched him relax a little. Once they reached his home, Wilson helped Cameron out of the car and up to House's apartment, the house smelt strongly of coffee that had no doubt been made that morning for House. "Where do you want to be?" Wilson asked, he knew House's apartment inside out, having stayed in it numerous times.

"The bedroom" House said before Cameron had even though about it, "She needs sleep, rest, and to lay down so she doesn't go too dizzy. It's the best place for her" she knew better than to argue with him on a subject like this, he was very protective of her and extra sensitive to her needs. Wilson led her to the bedroom followed by Cuddy as House walked into the kitchen, they all heard a loud smash on the floor, "Sorry, dropped a mug" they heard him say.

"Go and help House, James, I'll get Allison into bed" Cuddy told him smiling up at him slightly. It didn't take long for her to get Cameron out of her scrubs and into her warm sheep pyjamas before helping her get into the bed. Cuddy removed the brace from around her neck and reminded Cameron not to move her head too abruptly; Wilson came back into the room with what looked like a tea towel.

"Here." He handed it to Cuddy who felt a shiver go through her body as she realised how cold it was to touch, "it's a bag of peas wrapped in a tea towel, place it under her head-"

"I know" Cuddy started laughing slightly at him, "I am a doctor you know. 20 minutes at a time and no contact with the skin" she recited knowing exactly what he was going to say, he beamed back at her before going out of the room to see House.

"Thanks Lisa" Cameron said sleepily, it didn't take her long to fall asleep as Cuddy sat next to her and watched, after 20 minutes she removed the peas from around her neck and pulled the pillow further down to provide extra support for Cameron's neck. She left the room and went to sit next to Wilson on the sofa where the men were talking.

"How is she?" House said his face full of concern.

"She's fine House, she's asleep, I have no doubt she may need you in the night though if she needs to move, just the support for her neck, she's not going to find changing positions very easy, it's putting strain on her back as well as her neck"

House nodded and went back to his coffee; all he cared about was that she was safe and both her and the baby were as well as possible.


	22. Chapter 20

**A/N Last Chapter guys .. and when I can, I will post my sequal to this! Hope you've enjoyed it .. and thank you for all the responses!! ******

**Chapter 20**

It was roughly 4 in the morning when Cameron woke with a start as pain ripped through her stomach and her back, before disappearing slowly, she breathed out slowly trying to push herself up to a sitting position placing a protective hand over her bump. She turned the light on on the bedside table before turning to House to check he was still asleep, picking up her book she began to read knowing she wouldn't be able to lay back down on her own without hurting herself and she hated to wake him.

She gasped loudly as another pain overtook her, this time it was more intensive and lasted for longer, she grabbed hold of the side of the bed in an attempt to take control of the pain she was in, and once again though, it eased as she relaxed a little. She picked up her watch and looked at the time, it read 4.23am. She sat for a while breathing in deeply "Not now Buba, please" she whispered in a pleading voice, she felt dire, the pain she was in was torture, more from her neck than anywhere else but the contractions were closer than her midwife said they would be during early labour.

Finally fed up of sitting down, she swung her legs round the side of the bed and stood up holding onto the bedside table, she walked slowly out into the kitchen, she opened the fridge and took out the bottle of water she had placed in the door the previous evening, pouring herself a glass she shook from the cold, she picked up her glass and walked around the house with it, the clock on the wall read 4.41am and she groaned as she stood up and walked back into the bedroom, she hated waking so early, especially with how tired she was. As she walked back into the bedroom, the pain returned stronger than it had been before as she doubled over in agony dropping the glass on the floor with a crash, luckily it didn't smash and she'd emptied it of water so there was no water to slip on either. "Arrrggghhh" she groaned clutching her stomach, "Oh no" she said through gritted teeth as she looked down before her, she stood in a pool of fluids, a tear slid down her face as the realisation of what was happening hit her.

"Greg" she said through the pain in her neck, it was getting worse the more times she had a contraction, "Greg, wake up" she whimpered as he turned over, but didn't wake, "Greg" she virtually screamed this time, fear taking over her completely wishing he'd wake up and be there. Hearing her panic, House sat bolt upright and searched around the room for her, seeing her bent over at the bottom of the bed clutching her stomach terrified him, it had been less than 10 hours since they'd been in the accident, "Greg help, my waters broke"

"Oh god" he said reaching for the phone, he immediately dialled for an ambulance, "Ambulance" he yelled down the phone as she began to cry pain ripping through her neck as he reached out to take her hand which she grabbed painfully.

"My fiancée's in labour, we were in a car accident last night, I can't get her there"

"What?!"

"Fat lot of good you are" House spat before hanging up on the operator. He looked at Cameron who he knew was sobbing beneath her hair which had curtained round his face, he swung himself across to her, gently standing next to her and holding her up as she virtually collapsed in his arms, "How long have you been having contractions?"

"I don't know" she sobbed, "I woke up at about 4 through one, then I had another at 20 past, then another just now" he turned to look at the clock which read 4.50am as she squeezed his hand, he knew how worried she was, he was also worried something was wrong with the baby, especially so soon after the accident.

"Come on, I need you to get on the bed for me baby ok?" he pulled the quilt off the bed completely and threw it onto the floor, with his help she got on all 4s on the bed, "I'm going to put the brace back on you, just for extra support, I don't want you hurting yourself" he said before picking up the brace and placing it round her neck. Without delay he limped around the bed and picked up the phone dialling yet another number, "Answer goddammit!"

"Jimmy, get over here, Allie's waters broke, can't get an ambulance, they're busy" he hung up 10 seconds later and sat on the bed next to Cameron massaging her back with his hands, knowing he was there, she moved her body around and sat up slightly trying to work out where he was, she reached up to him and placed her arms around his neck, nuzzling into his shoulder as he continued to massage her lower back, he was happy for her to sit in any position if it eased her pain. "You're doing great baby, you're doing great" he comforted, kissing her shoulder softly.

15 minutes later House heard the front door swing open as Wilson and Cuddy ran forwards into the bedroom. House was sat on the edge of the bed as Cameron squatting on the floor; all that was stopping her from falling onto the floor was his support from under her arms. Cameron's head resting against his chest as he whispered in her ear, no doubt offering words of encouragement. She cried out in pain as another contraction hit her, it lasted longer than the last one and House knew it was more painful from the way she was acting, "God it hurts" she moaned through gritted teeth.

"How many contractions has she had?" Cuddy asked looking at her tired friend.

"3 in the last 10 minutes" House replied, Cuddy looked shocked, they all knew what that meant.

Wilson instantly took charge of the situation, moving forward to release House of holding Cameron as her latest contraction subsided, "Help me get her onto the bed, I want to see how far dilated she is, if at all" House did as he was asked, Wilson and House lifted her onto the bed between them, one holding under her arms and the other her legs, "House, come and sit behind her, support her and hold her, let her know your there, encourage her. Lisa, go and get some towels" he ordered as he took hold of Cameron's hand, trying to get her attention as she breathed in deeply, he'd only ever delivered a baby once and he hadn't even been on duty, "Allison, I'm going to check how far you are ok, if you're as far as 9cm we'll have to deliver the baby here ok?" House looked shocked at Wilson's words, so before he could question Wilson he answered his unasked question which was clear in House's eyes, "If she's that far on she we won't make the hospital" he said in an undertone looking directly at House.

"Arrrggghhh" Cameron groaned again as the pain returned, Wilson looked directly at her as she screamed through the pain. "I need to push"

"Allison, look at me, look at me, don't push yet ok, you need to breathe through the pain, just like they showed you in antenatal classes. You can do this, but I need to check now ok?" she nodded as she began panting trying to remember what she learnt in the classes, Wilson held her leg at the knee and ankle, positioning her leg so it was her foot lay flat on the floor and her knees pointing up in the air, he did the same with her other leg before moving her nightgown up her body, he sighed before looking at House, the look said everything as Cuddy returned with the towels. "Go and get some warm water, she's delivering this baby now, the head's crowning"

"Allison, on your next contraction, I need you to push for me" he said loud and clear as she nodded, he was more concerned that she'd pass out on them, she looked very tired and drastically pale as she screwed her eyes up again, "That's it, push for me, good girl, you're doing great!" he felt her shake as the contraction ceased. "The head's out! Cuddy, I need you!" he shouted as Cuddy walked back through the door with a bowl of warm water.

"What do you want me to do?"

"When the next contraction comes, support the baby, I may have to give her abit of extra help, she's getting too tired" Wilson said in low tones, but House heard it perfectly, he closed his eyes and looked up towards the ceiling silently praying for her life. A cry from Cameron brought their attention back to the baby, "Push Allison!" Wilson urged, applying abit of pressure to the top of her stomach in order to get relieve some of the energy it would take her to push the baby out, suddenly a baby slid out and into Cuddy's arms as Cameron's legs flopped outwards.

Immediately Cuddy wrapped the baby in a towel, "It's a girl" she said, but the little girl didn't move, or cry. Wilson stepped forward taking the child from Cuddy.

"Why isn't she crying?" House asked looking terrified as Allison began shaking, panicking for their daughters life.

"Come on little one" Cuddy said as Wilson blew lightly through the child's nose at the same time as rubbing her chest; suddenly an ear piercing scream flooded the room as Cameron burst into tears reaching out for her daughter. Cuddy handed the child to Cameron who held her while they all cried for the life that had just been brought into the world. "She looks just like her Mom" Cuddy smiled through the tears as she looked at the little baby infront of her.

"We better get you guys to hospital, she needs checking out" he wouldn't dream to say it out loud for fear of scaring them, but in his opinion she looked a little small considering how big she should be. Cuddy took the baby from Cameron as Wilson picked her up off the bed and carried her to the car followed by House who had picked up her hospital bag and then opened the back seat door for her. 5 minutes into the journey to the hospital Cameron gasped in pain again as more fluid trickled down the car seat.

"We'll be there soon" House said trying to reassure her as he held their daughter in his arms. "Wilson should she be in this much pain?"

"We haven't delivered the placenta, it's probably that" he said, but House heard the worry in his voice, and apparently so had Cuddy as she turned instantly to look at Wilson.

As they reached the hospital, the next few moments went as a blur for all of them as doctors rushed out with a trolley and lifted Cameron onto it before hurrying back into the hospital with her and into the ER. A nurse took the baby from House's arms and he walked into the hospital, she placed her in the cubical next to Cameron, torn between who he should stay with, he looked towards Cuddy for help, "Stay with your daughter, it's only the placenta, I'll stay with Allison" she assured her friend who nodded and immediately stood next to her daughter whose crying had died down. She gripped his finger as he rubbed his finger against it, the nurse had finished cleaning her up and had disappeared.

"Bring in them scales" the doctor ordered as he peered at the child, the nurse who stood nearby immediately did as she asked, placing the baby into the scales a worried look appeared on his face, "are we sure these are right?" the doctor asked, the nurse nodded as House looked on fear rising up inside of him again, "Call maternity, we need an incubator down here"

"What's wrong?"

The doctor turned to look directly at House, "Dr. Cameron was nearly full term, the baby should weigh about 6 or 7lbs if not more, this baby only just weighs 5lbs, her breathing is abit slow as well, we need to get her into an incubator"

"Will she be alright?" House looked down at his wriggling daughter

The doctor nodded up at Dr. House, "It's just to help her that's all, she should be fine, but don't quote me on that, an obstetrician needs to look at her before an accurate answer can really be given" he said before saying something else, "She is gorgeous Dr. House, congratulations"

Suddenly a loud scream erupted from Cameron, flinging open the curtain House moved to stand next to Cameron who looked in terrific pain as House took hold of her hand which she squeezed hard causing him to gasp, "What's happening?" the doctor's face proved something wasn't right, but he still didn't answer House's question, Cuddy stood the opposite side holding her friends hand while sweeping her sweaty hair out of her face, Wilson stood behind the doctor and brought his hands to his mouth, eyes wide open, at the sight he was seeing. "Someone just- what's happening"

Before anyone could answer, House spotted another blood covered baby now in the hands of the doctor who looked shocked as he looked up at House, to Allison and lastly to Cuddy. "Allison, I'd like to introduce you, to your son" she cried as she took her son in her arms, no one spoke as they looked down at the child in shock.

"Oh my god, hello baby" Allison whispered touching her son's face lightly with her finger before turning to look at House who looked as shocked as everyone else in the room. Just then another voice could be heard coming round the curtain.

"Couldn't wait for me Alli-" she stopped as she saw Allison with her son in her arms, and the baby in the next cubical. "They aren't both you-" but House cut in.

"They are. I thought scans were meant to show multiple babies" a smile creeping onto his face as the realisation of what had just happened kicked in.

"I'm sorry, I need to check the baby over" the doctor said taking the baby from Allison as she smiled up at Cuddy who was still stood in shock. He placed the little boy next to his sister as he cleaned him up and put him on the scales. "We need to get these babies into incubators for a few hours" he announced to the midwife who automatically went over and looked the children over as Allison tensed up, trying to see her two children.

The midwife turned round as two nurses picked up the babies and walked away towards the elevator with them, "They're ok Allison, they're a great weight for twins, the first one needs abit of help, her breathing is abit slow but she was blue when she came out, so that'll be why. Your son is great, but he's not 5lbs yet so I want him in an incubator too, it's just a precaution." She reassured her patting Cameron's arm. "I'll get them to bring you up now ok, you need to sleep, you've been through alot these last 24 hours"

2 hours later Cuddy knocked on the door of a private room on the maternity ward, she smiled as she saw the sight infront of her knowing that in 5 months time it will be her, both babies were now in hospital cots and sat each side of Cameron's bed as House sat by her bedside holding her hand, "How are you feeling? You did great Allison" she told her friend as she smiled back.

"I'm okay, I'm just tired" she smiled up at Wilson as he closed the door behind him and sat next to Cuddy on the other vacant chair. "You can get them out and have a cuddle if you like" she said tiredly as Cuddy picked up the little girl infront of her, she was wrapped in a baby pink blanket with a small pink hat on her head to keep her warm, as well as the full body pink baby grow that was under the blanket.

"Oh aren't you just so tiny!" Cuddy said touching the little girls hand with her own finger, "What have you called them?" she looked up at both House and Cameron waiting for an answer.

"Grace Allison Lisa House" Cuddy looked stunned as she looked up at her two friends, "You helped bring her into the world, its only right you feature in her name"

"And this little man here," House began removing his son from his cot and bringing him close to his chest, he was wrapped in a blue blanket, but under that he wore a fully blue baby grow and matching hat, "is Kayden Gregory James House" he said smiling down at his son, taking no notice of Cameron's smiling face or Wilson's as he sat proudly look down at the little lad.

"I need a favour off the both of you" Cameron began as Cuddy managed to look up at her friend having kissed the baby on her soft head, "You're the closest friends we have, and we've discussed it, and we want you to be godparents to Kayden and Grace"

Cuddy gasped as tears filled her eyes, she couldn't find the words to answer how happy it would make her to be their godmother, "We'd be honoured" Wilson answered, a little choked himself.

It was at least an hour before Cuddy and Wilson left leaving the new parents with their newborn children, Grace sat curled up on Cameron's arms as House held Kayden tight to his chest looking down at him unable to stop himself from smiling, Cameron took hold of his free hand and squeezed, he turned to look down at her, love filling his eyes. "I love you so much Allison, you've made me the happiest man alive in the last 24 hours" he admitted, as he leant in to kiss her passionately.

"I love you too Greg" she whispered, her words full of love as she looked into his eyes before resting her head on his shoulder. This last year had been a year from hell for them, and she'd suffered the most from it all, but it had all been worth it to get these two lovely children. They knew now that whatever happened, with everything they had all been through the last 12 months, they could face it, and they would face it together, as a family.


End file.
